Eight Months
by CosmicCats
Summary: Uraraka is harboring a dark secret from everyone around her after coming to terms with Deku, watching as he moved on. She decided to take the reigns of her life and find comfort in an unlikely person. Watch their relationship tackle obstacles to blossom after one passionate night as Ochako falls in love with something that was supposed to mean nothing. AizawaxOchako, minor ChakoMic
1. Chapter 1

**Eight Months**

She hadn't been entirely sure how they began the affair. The days spent watching Izuku from afar, longing to be acknowledged soon dwindled the more time spent with their teacher. Embraced by a scandalous temptation.

The thought of them together, or the fact of his attraction, never once crossed her mind as a possibility. Aizawa was everything her crush wasn't. Strong, quiet, mature. Not only opposite to Izuku, but fairly different than herself. Sometimes she wondered if he found her annoying. Though he never complained.

"Ochako where are you off to in such a hurry?," Tysu called from the living room couch, followed by the other students also crowded around enjoying each other's company. With the attention and their eyes on her, she began to form a quick excuse.

She hugged her jacket closer, scratching the back of her head in nervousness.

"Oh I uh, had forgotten to turn in my assignment earlier. Completely slipped my mind and Aizawa didn't remind me! Hopefully I can catch em before it gets too late!"

Denki looked over at the grand clock. "Are you sure? I don't know if he's still there, I mean it's 5pm.."

She began to sweat slightly. _Oh my God he's gunna kill me. _

"Yep I'm fine!," she exclaimed, skipping off towards the doors.

"You want one of us to wal-"

"Nope!"

Finally her figure was seen busting through the large metal doors at lightning speed before someone decided to follow anyways, disappearing into the dusk.

Thankfully no one had suspected a thing, at least she hoped not. Her last excuse was that Aizawa offered to personally tutor her one on one. Which only seemed to agitate other students because they also wanted extra education time for upcoming test, and couldn't understand why when he'd say no. But there were times when it was simply him helping her study, though his manner was a little unorthodox.

Ochako huffed, hurrying past the grounds as rain began to set in. Drizzle turning to a hard pour rather quickly, soaking her uniform and the ends of her hair while she raised an arm to block it.

Pushing past the second set of metal doors leading inside, she leaned against them for a moment to catch her breath. Her chest heaved, bits of hair sticking to the sides of her face. It had began to pour harder now, washing away the sunlight and the outside noise. How quiet it appeared within the school when no one else was around.

_I must've kept him waiting forever now. _

The original plan was for her to stay after class and they'd go from there. But she figured a shower would suite her achy muscles, then accidentally it was followed by a nap.

Bracing herself, she strutted forward. Marching up to the staircase and following the path to their homeroom, feeling her way through the barely illuminated hallways. The sun wasn't out much at this point.

Upon reaching the door, Ochako took a deep breath. Readying herself for the moody attitude he'd give along with a punishment. He wouldn't go easy for such a special case.

She carefully slide them open, taking a look around the darkened room. It nearly appeared uninhabited aside from his tall figure facing away from her. In a way she was grateful that he was still here after such a long while.

She took a step in apprehensively, sliding the doors back in place behind her. Eyes staying focused on his back.

"You're late," he spat harshly, cutting through the silent downpour.

She winced, already sensing the agitation in his voice.

"I know I'm sorr-"

Suddenly he turned around to face her. The red eyes and raised hair sending shivers down her spine, her eyes widened as they stayed fixated on one another.

Aizawa walked around the desk, his scowl of anger making her shrink into the door. Her damp back hitting the cool surface.

"Lock the door," he demanded.

She couldn't move. With her eyes wide and lips parted, her heartbeat had began to accelerate. Through the darkness his pupils radiated, like an animal stalking its prey. That's exactly what she was as well.

Swiftly, his scarf slammed past her against the door, locking it rather aggressively, then wrapped itself around her waist. Capturing her arms within. Ochako yelped as it pulled her forward, forcing her body to be pressed flush against him. Her breast painfully squeezed out from the tight fabric as her back arched into it.

Terror swept across her face, their close proximity making her blush hard. She could feel his breath on her nose, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol swept through. Words choked on themselves.

Aizawa stared down at her, raising an arm above his head to tightened his hold on her. Ochako was his captive, and one that seemed to have disobeyed.

Goosebumps rose on her skin as he began to examine her. His eyes tracing down to her lips, then her neck, then lower. She was exposed from the wet cotton of her school top which revealed a laced black bra. She clenched her eyes shut, head darting away from him to look elsewhere. Anywhere.

He could see the torment he had on her, and it was hard not to smirk.

"Why are you late?," he asked softly, changing his tune and letting his hair fall. The red eyes changing back into brown as his hold on her loosened. Slowly she turned her head, peeking her eyes open to look at him.

"I-I fell asleep," she answered. "I took a shower then just passed out. I'm sorry, I tried to beat the rain haha."

His hand came up to tug on the end of her shirt, hinting at the damp feel.

"You left me waiting here for hours Uraraka."

The scarf came undone completely, wrapping itself back around his neck as he took a small step to get closer. But she had already beat him to it, once free she threw herself at him. Taking his shirt in her small hands and balling it into fist while she buried her face into his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked out, trying to fight back the tears. "I really didn't mean t-to!"

Instinctively he placed a hand on her hip, the other wedging itself between them to cup her chin. She tried to fight back his grip to look away, embarrassed by her childish behavior. But by now she knew better as he forced her face forward, tilting it up.

"I'm only teasing you crybaby."

Her eyes flew open, brows scowl to protest. "I'm not a crybaby!"

His thumb brushed a tear away from her cheek. Unknowingly she leaned into the warmth. The wet clothes had begun to chill her, along with the fact that his calloused hands could melt any disturbance she had away.

Their eyes remained locked in the quiet room, his facial expression so gentle it was hard to fight back.

Torturously slow but on que, his face lowered down to hers. Capturing her lips in his. Aizawa buried a hand in her hair to pull her closer. Ochako whimpered, closing her eyes. The taste of partial liquor from the whiskey in his desk had sent her head spinning already. The hold on his shirt gripped a little tighter. They remained that way for a moment, massaging lips together as he slipped his tongue in.

She tried to get more leeway by standing on her tippy toes but Aizawa proved time again to be the dominant one. Her small frame simply couldn't compete.

They pulled away, she gasped for air as he gave her no time to register anything. His face already shoved into the groove of her collarbone, nipping marks along it while inhailing her sweet, earthy scent. The hand on her hip aggressively pulled her against him without warning, digging his hand into it. Ochako hadn't even realized just how cold she'd actually been at the contact.

"You're shivering in this," he warned, steadily beginning to work on the buttons.

She bit her lip, legs starting to wobble. The feel of his knuckles began to graze her lower stomach as he undid each button with ease, one button away from revealing the undergarment.

He stopped, bending forward slightly to lift her by the back of her thighs. She instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around his waist as he moved them over to his desk. Gently placing her down while leaving both hands on top of her thighs. Her bottom lip quivered, staring up at him with complete want in glossy covered eyes.

Though he did nothing yet but draw small circles with his fingertips dangerously close to the underneath of her skirt. She hadn't even notice that her legs inched open wider, panting for any form of contact.

"It was really annoying having to wait," he began, pulling his hands away just a tad. Ochako stirred in panic, pulling his body closer with her heels. Her fingers brushed along his jawline, holding his face in hers. A warm sensation started pooling inside of her lower stomach with need of release.

"P-Please I said s-sorry," she begged, shaking in need.

His hands inched higher again, this time brushing by the edge of her panties.

"Pleading to me is a good start," he teased. Lowering himself to kiss her neck as she threw her head back, her arms clutching the collar of his shirt.

"Aizawa I-I"

"Wrong," he snapped before puncturing her throat with his teeth, harshly biting into the soft flesh. She cried out, scowling in pain as she writhed under him.

It was awkward still being allowed to be the rare few that used his first name. It made her so nervous, but then again none of this was normal either. That'd be another mark she'd have to cover up.

"... S-Shouta," she moaned.

"Good girl," he added, gently licking the mark he made to soothe it.

"You need to learn it already. It's been months now."

Ochako nodded, inching her head around so that they met. It caught him off guard for a second as she forced a passionate kiss on him. Which was a good time than ever as he slipped a hand past the side of her panties.

She gasped loudly, kissing her hard to capture the noise.

They'd barely done anything and she was already soaked. The feel of an area only conquered by himself was even more enticing, unlike other women from his past that had been unfaithful. But here he was, somehow in the arms of one of his students. He just couldn't help it when she approached him those months ago in tears. How ever wrong it may be, it would sort itself out.

He stroked her softly before plunging a finger into her, careful to keep her mouth covered. Ochako had been quite the screamer and their cover had almost been blown plenty of times due to it.

His hand moved painfully slow as she bucked her hips in annoyance, wanting to feel more. For him to do more. Sounds of protest were heard from her and he knew she was growing frustrated.

So he slipped his other hand into her shirt and grabbed her large breast roughly, earning more cries.

Suddenly he broke away from their kiss to breath, both in pants as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. She was choking back the loud sounds, practically crying his name in a whisper.

"M-More please I c-cant-"

Ochako didn't need to say more. He pulled away briefly to undo his pants and free himself, shuffling them down a tad before pulling her panties further to the slide. She gripped the edge of the desk hard, anticipating what was to come next. This had been well enough times now that they had done it, but she'd never get used to him. Each touch sends her skin ablaze, let alone something like this.

Positioning himself at her entrance, she gasped loudly at the intrusion. Feeling him enter about half way then pull out, only to surge all the way into her.

Small picks of tears formed in the corner of her eyes at the pain, pulling him closer to her. Aizawa picked her up again, feeling her legs tense around him. He nuzzled her face by his, forcing her to kiss him to distract from it as she felt her back being placed against the wall.

Gently he began to thrust into her, giving a slow rhythm until she'd signal otherwise. Ochako dug her nails into his shoulder blades, breaking away to look at him. His vision focused solely on her, eyes reddened and hair standing. Aizawa wore a scowl, trying his best not to finish already.

She gasped at the sight of his quirk active. With how malicious he appeared, it was similar to having relations with a demon. One she adored more than anything.

"Shouta I'm already g-gunna f-finish," she moaned, panting hard as his thrust grew fiercer.

Though he said nothing, the sole focus being on this to continue. Ochako succumbed to it as she felt the stars clouding her mind. Her legs squeezed him tightly, eyes rolling into the back of her head. One of his hands caught her before she could scream, closing it over her small mouth. He bit down on the previous mark on her neck hard again, this time causing blood to form. Her punishment for being so damn loud.

As her sounds decreased he let her go, taking the time to slam into her core before she could regroup energy. Ochako couldn't make a sound, still high from her body, she went limp in his arms. Her head resting against his neck. Sweat began to drip down his temples the closer he got, rougher and harder he fucked her senseless. After this she'd definitely have an excuse to nap.

Finally he came, thrusting deep inside of her as he finished. The grip on her thighs tightened hard enough to leave hand prints, he slammed into her one last time. Grunting as he did so.

They stayed that way for a moment, trying to gather composure while struggling to breath. Eraserhead could say he hadn't worked out like this in some time so at least he was grateful for this to the girl.

Ochako pulled back, their eyes locked once more. She smiled weakly at him, cupping his face and bringing it in for a soft kiss. These were the dangerous things about her that melted him, part of it that wasn't supposed to happen. But soon he had started to long for them instead of a quick fuck. She was growing on him. Ochako Uraraka was what was closing in.

"I might be late for class tomorrow," she murmured against his lips.

"Take the time you need."

**oo**

**Okay so like I go with my other stories, idk where I'm going with this lol I usually write and post. Then if it's liked enough, I redo it into a better well written version. This is just what came across my mind. I actually like the pairing. I guess anyone other than Izuku lol I'm also a pretty big shipper of her with Bakugou. **

**So far it mentions that it's been months now and she approached him in tears! Very soon there will be answers!**

**Story warnings: smut, minor involvement, and tragedy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She had woken later than usual, the sun showing brightly through the pink curtains. Ochako yawned loudly, trying her best to wake while rubbing her eyes hard.

Her entire body felt sore, expecially around her legs. After getting back last night and examining herself in the wall mirror, she gasped at the sight of purple hand prints along her inner and back thighs. The horrid bite mark gracing her porcelain skin in the groove of her throat.

He'd complain if anyone caught onto them, but here he was leaving evidence. For all her friends knew, she was still an innocent virgin.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was nearly lunch time. He did tell her to take time needed, and if anyone asked she'd say she was sick feeling.

"Maybe I can catch him for lunch."

Readying herself from the bed, she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and gather another uniform that was laid out on the shelf.

Before doing so, she tried her best to apply concealer to the mark. Covering it with a thick layer then tossing a sweater over. Bending the collar so it'd help, they'd wonder why she was wearing that during late spring. Another excuse to blame on a cold.

Finishing up, she made her way to the door. Trying to calm the pained limp that was left in between her legs. Her stockings would cover the other handprints he left, though it'd be met with a complaint from the lack of easy access.

She sighed. The homework from last night was left unfinished due to their extra curricular activities, and there was a test coming up that she was definitely unprepared for. All her extra time was spent in his arms for the past few months, leading to her grades slipping. Surely he noticed. Though she could only imagine his idea of studying and the torment he'd put her through.

Checking the hallways with a quick glance, she noted it was empty. Everyone would be in the dining area of the school for lunch, giving her plenty of time before they harassed her.

She marched through the dorm, past the front doors and took a typically unused route into the school away from eye view of the cafeteria.

From there she made her way to the 2nd level, climbing the stairs and strolling down the hall to their classroom. Hopefully none had seen her so they'd have some form of alone time.

Upon reaching the door, she halted on her heels. Listening closely to the sound of another voice within.

"Oh come on Eraserhead, you can't tell me you never thought about it~," a female voice cooed.

"No. Not ever. Now get out. I have papers to grade."

It was followed by footsteps, from the sound of it high-heels.

_It must be Midnight._

"All the other men dream of me,yet you won't give me a go not even once. How selfish."

"I have no attraction to you. Now can you give up already, I've told you ti- Hey! Stop it!," he snapped, along with the sounds of struggle.

Ochako's heart dropped, not only had another women been trying to seduce him. But the nerve to force herself. Midnight had men swarming at her feet, she didn't need Shota as well.

The door slammed open forcibly, unable to contain the glare that held on her face. Midnight jumped back, clearly in the midst of trying to wrap her arms around his neck as he stood back. Both held expressions of shock.

"Excuse me little girl! It's rude to just barge into the classroom unannounced!," Midnight scolded. Ochako stood, her face contorted in agitation.

"Sorry ma'am. I was late to class today.," she added, the hint of annoyance evident on her voice with each word hissing like venom.

Midnight raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is her problem?"

Turning, she smirked at Aizawa. "We'll finish this later. Bye cutie," she waved, giving a flirtatious wink before walking away. Ochako forced herself to stare forward, trying not to give another disrespectful look.

_What am I even angry for? It's not like we're dating. _

Once she heard the door shut behind them, Ochako made her way over to her desk. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, and she was unsure how to handle this. It was clear enough she was upset. But there was no right to attack him over this, jealous over a woman as gorgeous as Midnight that he rejected. Was it due to her? No, she doubted Aizawa held any love. Months passed and she still was unsure what they were. There had never been any indication of love thrown around.

"Come here," he commanded from his desk, tossing himself back into his chair.

Though she didn't listen, only gripping her school case tighter while looking downcast. It was too hard to look at him right now.

Ochako heard an aggravated sigh, and was suddenly wrapped in his scarf yet again. Drawing her to him from across the classroom.

"I said come here."

Her fist balled together at her sides. "I didn't want to"

"Too bad," he said once she was forced in front of him. He looked up at her amused as she stood, bottom lip in a pout and cheeks puffed. The hold on her wasn't tight at all, but she was too angry to fight back. Only staring daggers at him for embarrassing her.

"You seriously jealous of someone like her?"

Ochako huffed, turning away from him. "I'm not jealous! In fact I don't care!"

"Sure sure," he teased, undoing his scarf and grabbing her on each side of her hips. He pulled her into his lap, making her straddle him. Ochako tried to fight back a little, placing her hands on his shoulders to pull away. But the serene look on his face drew her in. Sometimes he could have the most caring expression, the soft glint in his eyes always melted the worries.

She stilled in his arms, feeling his hands snake around her hips. She sighed, leaning against him contently while burying her face against his neck. She breathed him in, the special cologne he wore that could lull her to sleep. In fact, it did once when they were in a similar position. Allowing her to fall asleep on his lap while he graded papers in the evening hours.

"I don't like her," she grumbled.

He let out a small laugh. "There's nothing to worry about. I only do these things with you."

Her hands balled his shirt at the comment, he was doing his best to comfort her. He began to rub circles along her lower back to massage.

"Did I exhaust you yesterday?"

She nodded, still tired actually. There was so much to get done that this little affair would have to be put on hold so she could study. Not to mention she couldn't have an excuse everyday for the others.

"Well I'm glad you got extra sleep. You'll need it since you did so poorly on my last test," he added.

Ochako pulled away, glaring at him once more. "If you wouldn't make them so hard! I stayed up all night for that one!"

He smirked at her frustration. Someone appeared to be in a bad mood thanks to the other woman.

Aizawa leaned up, pressing his lips against her throat in a soft kiss. "Do you need help studying?"

She gasped lightly, gripping his shoulders. Lunch would be over soon enough, so she knew better than to start this now. There wasn't enough time even if her body was responding immediately. It was extremely hard to deny it.

"N-No I'll just get Momo to help me again," her voice cracked into a whimper as he kissed lower, trailing down to her collar using his teeth to try and pull it aside.

"We c-can't! Lunch is almost o-over!"

She let out a sigh of frustration as she felt him pull away. Ochako was right, there was only 2 minutes until the bell. And it took little to no time for everyone to get back.

The hold they had on each other loosened as he stared back at her, noting the pink tint in her face.

"I forgot I brought you lunch from the cafeteria.," he added, pointing to the tray on her desk.

Ochako looked over at it, eyes lighting up with her lips parted.

How selfish she must have seemed, getting so upset with Midnight when he had considered her enough to do such a sweet gesture. There needed to be some discussion of what they were in time, but for now he did such a sweet act. All the negative emotions were Swiftly washed away.

She looked back at him with a sweet smile on her face before leaning in and kissing him. Moving her lips against his in a calm passion while wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in deeper. Aizawa inhaled sharply, earning her a grunt from him.

But it was all they'd do for now as the bell rang.

"Can I eat in class?," she pleaded, placing her finger tips together with a cute grin.

"Not my problem if everyone stares at you."

oo

**Chapters won't be this short everytime I promise. I just needa be able to space out the time line lol I'll change a few things here and there but in all it'll be as canon as possible so. Ich hoffe, Sie genießen es! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*_flashback*_

His choice of the evening had been rather dark compared to her typical taste, watching the blood and gore splatter across the projector screen that shown on the wall.

They sat huddled together on the floor, leaning on the side of his desk. Draped under and partially over them was his sleeping bag, and across their laps was a small throw blanket she had brought. It was late, near 3am when she offered up the idea of spending time together before class had ended. At first Aizawa thought it was an odd way of wording it, not that he was against genuine quality time. It certainly was lacking. But to say that implied a relationship, and neither were sure what they had yet.

Until she jumped, snuggling closer into his chest as a slasher scene appeared on the screen. The loud jump scare startling her enough to knock over the popcorn nearby.

"You dumped the popcorn," he said in a bored fashion.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Ochako scooted away long enough to pick up the bits that scattered around. He noted her long legs sticking out from under the blanket, her curvy shorts climbing higher up. Hidden partially under the thick sweat shirt she wore that he had given her weeks ago. It was another personal way to lay claim.

So badly he had wanted to caress her was held back for her sake. This time she insisted on actually doing something together, like a private date. How could he say no after everything they had done?

Ochako finished picking up the pieces, arching her back as she did so in anticipation of his feel. But it never came to her disappointment. The movie was very odd and didn't favor her appeal, so like they'd usually do she thought to make a hint, bending over to give him a good view as she reached for the popcorn.

But he remained still, staring straight forward at the screen. His eyes illuminated with the graphic images. Unbeknownst to her, he was ignoring her on purpose, less give away his arousal. Aizawa was being polite if anything.

He felt her shift back into place by his side, draping an arm around her shoulders as she nuzzled into him. It was so late, he could feel himself falling asleep. The heavy eyelids making way. Surely he'd like to be at home in his comfortable bed, but more than that he wished she could be there with him. Curled under his sheets rather than a classroom. Maybe somehow soon he'd have that.

Finally his eyes drifted closed, leaning his head on his arm that was propped up by one knee. Ochako could hear labored breathing as they became shallow. She turned a little to catch a glimpse of his sleeping form.

_Am I boring him? _

A slight snore erupted from him, and she couldn't hold back a small giggle. The longer she stared at him, the glosser her eyes became. Regardless of what the other girls might say, he was absolutely gorgeous to her. The way his hair held his strong facial features, boy if only they could see the mangled scars from battle along his perfectly toned body. A private show for her to enjoy.

So very carefully, she moved. Undoing his arm from her shoulders, she shoved it around her back as she lifted herself onto him. Snaking both of her legs on each side of him, then placing her hands on his chest. He stirred, opening his eyes to blink a few times realizing he fell asleep.

"I didn't mean to bore you Mr. Aizawa," she whispered seductively, aware that calling him that would get a reaction.

And right on cue, his eyes reddened and his hair stood, glaring hard at her.

"It's. Shouta.," he warned. She felt the ends of her shirt being raised slightly to get access to her stomach, observing her reactions at the feel of his rough hand. Ochako began to writhe a little the higher he went, knowing she hadn't worn a bra.

His other arm wrapped around her throat gently, pulling her face an inch from his.

"If you call me Aizawa again, you'll be the reason the class runs extra laps."

Ochako swallowed, knowing he'd do it too just to show her who's boss. Like the last time she had sneaked the answers to a test after they had fooled around, so he gave them all a pop quiz 3 times in one week. All on subjects she had trouble with.

"That's not fair!," she added, gasping as his hand finally reached her left breast. He cupped it, still staring straight at her while loving the expressions she gave. The hot feel of her skin, burning through his cold hand made her arch her back at the touch, moaning softly.

"Then don't disobey me," he teased, rolling the bud in between his fingers while massaging her breast.

"Y-Yes sir," Ochako complied, leaning closer to capture his lips in hers. The movie was nothing but background noise at this point, neither one would be aware if someone were to waltz in. He had made sure they were the only people in the building before taking part in this after all.

They battled for dominance, hands trailing into his hair as she whimpered. Her legs began to shake with need, that familiar light headed feel coming. He slowly raised her shirt just high enough to expose both breast now, the cool air hitting her as she shivered.

Aizawa pulled away to kiss down her throat, hungrily grabbing her sides to force her hips to grind onto him. She cried out, holding his hair tighter the lower he got until his hot mouth clamped over one of them. Ochako could feel his tongue moving wonders over the bud before kissing it, moving to the other. With her head thrown back, she moaned loudly. Yearning for more.

Her hands left his hair to fiddled with his belt. He stopped, looking up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Impatient much?"

She only shook her head vigorously, a bead of drool leaking down the corner of her mouth as her mind grew hazy. A thick shade of red went across her cheeks, standing briefly to slip out of her shorts. Aizawa finished the job for her, reactivating his quirk at the sight of how anxious she was for him to be inside.

Steadily she positioned herself above him, both hands holding onto the edge of the desk for support. He hissed as he felt her walls come around him, the sweet sound of her shriek sending shocks throughout his body. At least this time it was her turn to make the first move and he gratefully accepted it.

He gritted his teeth together as she immediately began to move at a quick pace, giving herself no time to adjust. Her face was pained but quickly was replaced with pleasure as the room filled with her cries. Mouth open, panting heavily.

"Fuck," he cursed, grabbing the back of her shoulders to force her down onto him harder, his assault sending her head back screaming towards the ceiling. Her nails dug into the wood as she felt him fill her inside as far as he could go.

All she could get was a peek at his demonic eyes boring into her as she came hard. Stars flooding her closed eyes. Her noises quieted but his rhythm did not cease, grinding into her harder as he forced their hips to rock.

"S-Shouta," she cried, her body feeling limp. She pressed her forehead against his as she let him continue his intrusion on her weak body. Close enough, he forced her into a rough kiss. Snarling in her mouth, both breathing heavily through their nostrils.

Unable to hold back anymore, he slammed her down onto him in one final thrust. Burying himself deep inside of her as he came. She yelped but their mouths never untangled, the feel of his hot seed making her quiver.

Finally they parted, gasping for air as her face lingered close by. A small smile tugged on the corner of her mouth that went unnoticed from his closed, resting eyes. These were the times where she felt the happiest, and all she could do was enjoy it. Not knowing when the last day together would come. Would they continue this until graduation? It was unknown, but she could hope they would continue this even after that.

"Are you… Gunna chaperone the… Dance in the.. Later weeks?," she huffed.

He was still struggling to catch his own breath, the overuse of his quirk and the late hours taking a toll on the exhaustion.

Shit. He had completely forgotten about that.

"Why? Are you expecting us to show up together?," he mused.

While he had a point, the words still stung slightly. Deep down she hoped they could do so, arm in arm.

"Well no.. But I'd like to see you."

He looked up at her for a moment, offering a charming look to ease the sad expression she wore. Pulling her in close for a soft embrace, he whispered, "How about I give you a dance while I'm there?"

Her heart tripped over itself at that, excitement overflowing. She felt wide awake with thoughts of what to wear now. How to do her hair or makeup. All of it had to be absolutely perfect now.

"Yes Mr. Aizawa!," exclaimed.

"That's it. Extra laps."

oo

It was that very naive, childish state that had gotten them into this situation. If only she had been stronger, braver than her counterparts that tried their hardest to fit in battle. To protect each other from the villains that invaded the rescue training area and hurt Thirteen.

The only comfort in that given time was the last look he gave her over his shoulder before charging forward. And in the end, he was carried out broken and bloodied. Is that what he faced daily for people like her? Did he know there was a moment where he could die? All she could do was watch in horror as the bones snapped, filling the room with his screams. After watching his debut on the battlefield, she assumed he could handle it with how much grace he fought.

The more she pondered it, the more selfish she began to view herself. Her friends were also hurt. Other people and all she could picture was Aizawa.

The images of that day clouded her dreams, filling them with nightmares of his bloodied face. The strain on his body as he tried hard, even in his last moments, to protect his students. It would end with her scream, a harrowing shriek of his name, "SHOUTA!," followed by her sweat soaked body sitting up, struggling for air. Her brows furrowed trying to take in her surroundings of the dark dorm bedroom. Not the passion filled nights in the classroom with his gorgeous smile, leaving her empty for days on in while he recovered. Thankfully no one had asked why she screamed his first name like that as Bakugou held her back in a firm lock while they carried their teacher out. Sure she could sense them exchanging strange looks about her, but no one asked as she struggled to break free from his grip. No one came knock to see if she was okay. She was grateful.

This time it was 10pm. She tried to go to bed earlier, same as the rest, the house being eerily quiet since the incident. But the visions of what happened would rise the second she fell asleep.

Ochako lay awake in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. Her hands clasped over her stomach. Bags held heavy under her eyes from lack of sleep and worry. It was obvious she had cried in the last few days, if the surrounding students hadn't already heard her.

_.. I should've appreciated that last night together.. _

She sat up, eyeing her boots across the room. Maybe no one would be at the school at this hour so she could do visit. After all, they weren't permitted to go into the recovery room so she hadn't even seen his condition.

"Relax. It'll be just like sneaking around like before," she said to herself.

Casting any apprehension aside, she quickly made her way across the room. Grabbing her jacket hanging on the wall and lacing the boots around her feet. Then she tucked her slept on hair into a bun and crept out of the room, careful to watch the creak of her door.

The lights were out in the hallways, meaning everyone had also retired for the night. If they were awake, they'd probably be laying in bed texting.

Closing it back in place after making sure the coast was clear, she made her way over to her balcony outside. Floating down would be easier than using the halls, the only problem was their was more lightning from the street lamps.

She took a deep breath and jumped over the railing, using her quirk at the last minute to float just above the ground, then releasing.

Turning to make sure no one was around, she ducked down. Noticing the fridge light was on and little Mineta was still awake, eyeing the snacks inside.

Ochako knew not to make a sound, creeping under the windows along the hedges.

Once around the side of the building, she made a dash straight for the large metal doors. She pushed on them hard, but to no avail they were locked shut.

Oh well. One of the windows would lead to the infirmary, and hopefully it'd be one of these nearby.

She walked around the building just enough to take an educated guess where the room would be before deciding.

Then, she used her quirk once more. Floating high above the ground, she tried not to look down. Her eyes only scanning the insides for any traces. Until suddenly she came across one with a large white bed, at the end were what looked like feet indentions from it being occupied.

She grabbed the side of the building, her fingertips holding onto the bricks best she could while ignoring the pain of the sharp edges. She pulled herself closer to get a good look, seeing no one else around.

She managed to fiddle with the window until it opened, the old lock coming loose. Quietly she pushed it open, pulling herself inside before deactivating her quirk. Ochako breathed heavy, feeling her body grow tired already from the overuse. She listened good for any sign of adults walking around the corridor, but it was as silent as the dorms.

Shutting the window closed, she hesitately made her way over to the side of the bed. Would he be mangled and disfigured? Her heart wouldn't be able to handle anything like that. This may have been what she signed up for in the beginning, but the hard truth of it didn't dawn until she saw his horrid state. Blood leaking down his mouth and whole face.

Awkwardly, she pulled the curtains aside, revealing him in the bed. He was the only one present, Thirteen being kept close by in a different room.

She gasped, covering her mouth as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. He was so badly bandaged that there was no sight of his face. Special padding was over his eyes, which she assume took the most damage. And an arm was clearly broken, while the other was also wrapped completely. There was no sign of skin, even his fingertips were covered.

"Oh no," she whispered, throwing herself at his side in the rolling chair. Ochako gripped his blanket until her knuckles were white, sobs wracking through her body. The hot tears spilled down her cheeks, gently placing her head on his shoulder. Though he hadn't awakened, his breathing slow in a comatose state.

"I'm so s-sorry."

Down the hallway, Present Mic whistled a tune as he strolled along with a little pep in his step. There were no worries for his friend as Recovery Girl said he'd wake soon. The injuries weren't so bad, but there was concern over his eyes and if they'd still be in use. There was no use fretting which was why they hadn't told the students just yet.

Thirteen would also be alright, better than Aizawa would after all.

He stopped once he reached the outside of his room, ceasing the noise he made to listen intently. No one else was supposed to be around except Recovery Girl who was in her own personal room on ground campus. Only the teachers were allowed to grace the halls with a key, expecially at this time of night. Though he offered to do patrolling for everyone since All Might had done so several times.

"S-Shoutaa..," he heard, the sound of a young female in distress, holding his ear closer to the door.

"I-I should have helped y-you. Please, p-please come back soon."

_What the hell? A student? _

He crept the door open quietly, sliding past it just enough to fit. He took small steps, watching a small figures shadow through the white curtains sitting awfully close to his friend.

Taking a deep breath, the curtains yanked to the side. His eyes widened at the sight of a young girl with her hands holding onto the side of his friend immediately being pulled back into her lap. She sat up, mouth agape at being caught.

"What the hell? How'd you get in!?," he snapped.

"I-I-," she tried but her words fell. She was caught red handed and embarrassed. Hopefully he didn't think anything too strange of the encounter. And even if he did, would he be upset if he found out about his friends advances with a student? Everyone had known how close of friends he and Present Mic had been, but the question would still rise if he could be trusted. So for once, she had to lie.

"Well!?," he snapped once more, crossing his arms over his chest. Something definitely was odd about this since no student ever liked Aizawa, let alone a girl. That and how the hell did she get in?

"I-I was worried about m-my teacher so I s-snuck in. Please forgive me," she spilled, hurrying to stand and bow.

Present Mic wasn't very good at having authority or punishments. The look of her made him have immediate pity, the pale skin and blue eye bags. Quite frankly she looked like shit. Though it'd be no wonder at least one of them was worried after their underexposed encounter with actual villains years before they were ready. He hadn't been present but God knows what happened.

"Fine fine. Just go back to your dorm immediately. And don't tell anyone else you did this ya dig?"

"Yes sir," she added, making her way with her head held down around from the side of the bed. Hastily she past him out the door, ready to leave more than anything.

"Hey girl!," he called, halting her in the middle of the hallway.

"What's your name?"

She hesitately turned back around, giving a polite and tired smile.

"Ochako sir. Ochako Uraraka."

**oo**

**Obviously there's alot of smut in this fanfic too so just sayin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

With the annual sports festival rearing its way, there hadn't been much time to mope. Grades were plummeting, the friendships around her strained, and sleep was pretty much nonexistent.

Everytime she closed her eyes, she imagined him. The blood soaked clothing with wild screams echoing throughout the grounds. Present Mic hadn't come find her since their encounter inside the infirmity, nor had any of the other teachers.

_I hope he kept it to himself. _

Students still weren't subjected to go visit their teacher with the much needed recovery time, and the wait was driving her insane. A week had passed now and all she could do was pile homework over itself, drowning in the stack of books and papers while the others gathered around together for fun or training.

Everyone had seemingly left her alone for the most part, though their eyes still scanned her when she passed by. Her friends aching with questions reeling in their heads

Ochako sighed, roughly shoving a pencil into a textbook and sitting up to grab her pillow, slamming her face into it. She let out a frustrated shout that was muffled. At this point she didn't even want to participate in the sports festival or attend the dance, knowing he more than likely would not be present.

"I miss you.."

There was a light tap at the door followed by whispers.

She begrudgingly got up, shoving the books and papers aside to walk up to it to answer. Ochako opened it an inch to reveal Mina and Tysu on the other side, the pinkette having a worried smile on her face. It was clear that their friend hadn't been caring for herself with the disheveled, unwashed hair and thinned out face. Everyone was talking about it, her isolation from the entire class. But no one had the guts to come see.

"H-Hey girl, you doing alright?," Mina awkwardly asked taking a step forward. It was obvious they would've liked to have come inside, so she opened the door wider, gesturing for them to enter.

"Yea I'm fine. You know, busy studying."

Once inside, she gently closed the door, taking a seat at the low center table with them following suit.

"Ochako, people are worried about you. You've been acting strange," Tysu immediately added, earning a nudge from Mina.

"Don't be so blunt!"

She gave a short smile through her bangs but tried to avoid eye contact. The two were her friends so it wasn't like they were simply being nosey. In a way she felt guilty for not letting at least Tysu in on their private affairs, but if the wrong person heard, Aizawa would get in a ton of trouble. Probably even lose his hero license.

"I'm really okay. Just stressed about the festival I guess."

Mina scratched her upper arm nervously. "Yea same. It's gunna be super tough, I hope no one gets too badly injured."

"Im surprised they're even continuing it after the villian attack. I hope Mr. Aizawa is able to come watch us perform though."

Ochakos eyes widened a little.

_..Shouta._

"Has anyone.. Heard anything? About his condition?," she whispered.

Tysu shook her head. "The only thing they say is that his eyes might be damaged. Poor Sensei. We should've fought harder."

"Yea like how's he supposed to keep up at his job now!? That's pretty much all he's got!"

Ochako had watched Aizawa for so long now. Even if Minas words were slightly true, it hurt to hear the minor set of discouragement being thrown his way. The way he flowed in battle with exact precision, minutes bought because of his blavery charging head on when no one else could muster up what he had done. Years spent on the streets fighting villains while she enjoyed a simple life before U.A. It was a high respect due to the man that held her at night.

"Y-You… You can't be a hero if you've only got one trick!," she said with confidence, her hands balled into fist in her lap. Ochakos eyes snapped up, staring both of them down.

The two girls gawked at her sudden outburst, the mild agitation clear on her reddened face and watery eyes.

"I have complete faith in him. He's so strong, there's no way a couple of 'gutter punks' could end him!"

Tysu nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right Ochako. I'm stunned at your passion towards our teacher, and it's a great example of what we should be."

_I mean everything I say. Shouta will be fine. He has to be.. _

Mina tried to think of a way to clear the air a little, not meaning to upset Uraraka further than what she let on. Regardless of what her excuses were, she wasn't as okay as she appeared.

"So Uh, Ochako. The dance is coming up, wanna go dress shopping with us soon?!"

"Mina and I were probably going sometime today or tomorrow if you'd like to come. She's real excited since Kirishima asked her out."

Mina began to move around enthusiastically, grinning ear to ear. It had been some time since they had to have girl talk with their friend anyways, unable to tell her the latest news going on in their lives. And a new boyfriend was always the best.

"Really Mina? I'm happy for you!," Ochako clasped her hands together offering a kind expression.

"What about you Tysu?"

A small red shade went across her cheeks. Mina pointed at her unable to allow the frog to answer first, jumping in her spot.

"She likes Tokoyami and plans to ask him out soon, and word on the street is that the feelings mutual!"

"Mina, it's just a simple date. There's nothing official."

"Pft yah not yet!"

Ochako chuckled at the exchange and evident embarrassment on Tysus face, though it was clear for a while now that the duo had liked each other.

"Anyways, Ochako ~," Mina teased. "I heard from a little birdy that Midoriya was wanting to ask a certain someone." she began to poke her friends side, causing Ochako to jump back.

"M-Me?," the two watched her closely for a positive sign. She had become very reclusive after what had happened between she and Deku months ago, and while nothing bad went down, Ochako was still heart broken for some time.

"I don't think so.."

Mina pouted. "Oh come on! That girl turned him down anyways, not like they were together! It's been a while and he's tryna move on, you can't tell me you feel nothing for him?"

Before that comment would have sent her head spinning with a full flushed face, face palming practically about to faint. But that was the old her. An immature side that would've pandered to anything Deku wanted, eager to please and jump through obstacles for his attention. To be just like him.

It was all over now, and those silly desires put on the back burner. In fact she hadn't thought about Deku like that in a very long time. They were friends. And that's all they'd ever be.

"Honestly I don't think about him like that at all anymore. I've also moved on so.," she answered, hugging herself with a sad smile. It was bittersweet at most.

"See I told you she'd deny it. Ochako's over that."

Mina scowled, staring hard at her. Watching the glint in her eyes change with bodily gestures. In fact there was a certain glow to her lately that recently caught her attention, something that placed Ochako in a different light than the rest of the students. She couldn't put her finger on it, until now.

She slammed her hands down on the table, leaning closer. "Spill it. Who is he."

Ochako gasped, Tysu cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"What are you talking about Mina?"

She flailed her hands in front of her, face a dark crimson with panic in her eyes.

"W-Who?"

Mina squinted. "Whoever made you get over Deku. I know somethings going on Ochako, spill it. Now."

Tysu looked at her, noticing that her eyes darted between the two without an answer or try to deny it. "Is that true? Have you been seeing someone?"

Ochako began to scoot back away from them, looking anywhere but their faces. She knew she wasn't a very good liar, and Mina had hit the nail on the head.

The pinkette began to squeal, bouncing in place for being right. "Oh my God I'm right! Who is it!"

"I c-can't say.. He's not in our grade.," she said shyly.

That only made Mina and Tysu shuffled closer. It wasn't like Uraraka to be so secretive and their minds were wheeling with questions. Regardless of the character, they could find out if they paid attention for long enough. So they wouldn't pry. But other things definitely needed answering.

"Is he an upperclassmen!? An older boy!?," at this point Mina was leaning halfway over the table with her chin in her hands, a wicked smile gracing her face.

Ochako hated lying. Technically it wasn't entirely wrong if she phrased it right, but that'd be difficult with the intense looks she was getting.

"Y-Yea so I gotta keep quiet. Don't want him getting in trouble."

Mina's jaw dropped, while even Tysu sat back for a moment too stunned to react. It seemed both had different opinions of the situation as Mina's smile came right back as soon as it left in a devious tone.

"My my, our dear isn't so innocent! Tell us, have you done 'the deed'?"

Her face lit up with a dark shade, she looked downcast too embarrassed to keep the contact. Anything was better than explaining the attraction to a 16 year age gap with a man that consumed most of her time. No matter how she'd word that, it would sound bad.

Slowly she nodded her head up and down, biting down hard on her bottom lip while clenching her eyes shut.

Mina was practically on edge, gitty in her spot while Tysu was flabbergasted at this version of Ochako. One that she didn't think was even possible. She was so kind, reserved from those types of conversations. Of course Mina hadn't minded, she loved it. In a way, living through this experience since they were all still virgins which was why she even asked.

"Ochako you naughty girl! I didn't think you had it in you but I knew there was something different lately! You've been walking around with this glow! Give us the deets!, did it hurt?"

"Mina please this is hardly anything to get happy about it. It's a serious matter. Clearly Ochako has needed us more than usual to be taken advantage of like that."

They bickered between one another, her face growing brighter and brighter. The air was thick and she felt like she couldn't breath. The reaction from each was expected though. Tysu being the mature one, and Mina the wild card that was usually perverted.

"He didn't take advantage of me. Actually I um, was the one that approached him first.. And I don't regret it."

They quieted.

"It doesn't make it okay Ochako. How long has it been going on for?"

"About 8 months. Pretty much right after Deku asked that girl out."

"Tell us everything! How it happened, where, and how did it start!? I'm too scared to lose mine."

Tysu rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't answer everything. To some it up I was upset and crying. I ran 'somewhere' to compose myself and there he was. I-I asked him to take the pain away, which he did. And Deku became a memory pretty much over night," she said softly, a small smile tugging the corner of her lips. She subconsciously hugged herself, wishing in a way that it was his arms. It felt like forever now.

"Eek! Tysuuu look at her face! She's got the dreamy eyes!"

The frog friend had noticed that while Ochako coughed nervously. Mina wasn't making this better, in fact she was appalled by the positive feedback. They needed to pull her away from this situation, not insist it continue.

"Ochako's in love! Foreal this time!"

_Am I really? I mean sure I haven't grown tired of Shouta at all. It's the highlight of my day actually… But..could I even say love? Is he my boyfriend? _

"There hasn't been mentions of a relationship. But he does let me use his first name."

"Thats a big deal! Is he around? Like will he be at the dance or is it super duper secret that we'll know if we see him near you!?"

Her face saddened, knowing that Aizawa was still recovering in the hospital. Apparently all the teachers were going to be there to chaperone, but it looked like he was to be an exception due to injuries. She needed to be careful wording it and end this quickly before she said too much, giving away the mystery man.

"No I don't think so. He's um, busy with stuff."

Tysu crawled over to her, grabbing her hands and holding them tenderly. "Ochako. You do seem radiant over this. But in all reality, you're missing out on experiences just to protect this person. If you can't even be anything in public, is it worth losing your highlighted years?"

She hadn't even thought of it that way. Really her life was fairly boring as is, watching everyone else get stronger while she remained on the side lines. Her quirk was about as useful as Minetas. She was a quiet, not really a bold person. Nor were her grades over the top. Ochako hadn't thought much of herself, not like the way he made her feel. The way Aizawa looked at her.

He never treated her like a child. Never gave her an easy way even if they had slept together. In all, because of that, he pushed her harder than anyone else, even if they didn't realize.

So to answer Tysus question, she was gaining wonderful memories. There was nothing to lose.

"You're wrong Tysu," she began. "I'm not losing anything. I was losing time by idly wasting the days over Deku. I tried to bury the feelings but couldn't, and it was so distracting. But here this guy came and took it away. Gosh I never thought someone could so easily."

She gave Tysus hands a soft squeeze to reassure.

"I'm happy and okay. So please as my friend, keep this secret and support me, Kay? It feels so nice to actually talk about this to someone."

Mina sniffled in the background, crawling over to her.

"Oh Ochako!" she wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her into a tight hug.

Tysu watched the display of affection, contemplating everything that was said. Maybe Uraraka knew what she needed more than they did. As her friend she'd have to trust her judgment.

"Alright. It's a promise. If anyone ask, we'll cover."

oo

Passing several shops, Mina practically searched all the crevasses of the interior in hopes of finding the perfect dress along with matching shoes. Their color scheme was blue and she wanted something a little revealing to be flirtatious. As for Tysu, she and Tokoyami had the same taste so it didn't matter whether he wanted to go or not. She'd still pick out a deep seated purple or black, something more elegant.

_He promised me a dance, though I guess he won't be able to make it. _

"Do you think we'll be finished soon? My legs are killing me," Tysu called as Mina ran ahead, pressing her face to the glass for a viewing of the inside.

"Well I'm sorry I don't wanna be plain like you! Ochako what color are you gunna go with?"

She hadn't really put much thought into it, being as depressed over the very idea of attending without Aizawa at least there to witness how much she put into her outfit. There was no one else she cared about impressing. Not to mention there was plenty of time to decide. He was a simple man always clade in black.

"I'm not really all that picky about it. Probably red to be honest."

"You guys think it's a little dumb to be throwing the dance Right After the sports festival? Ugh what if I'm too broken to go!"

Entering the sixth shop of the trip, it was filled with many vibrant colored dresses with various shapes. The silk patterns flowing onto the ground, while others were a bit too short. There were few with flower patterns around the hem, glitter strains showering in glow and many that were pretty simple. A plain hue is what she would have wanted anyways, nothing to flashy.

Mina was in awe, running up to each individually to get a touch in. Even Tysu appeared a little excited, handing her purse to Ochako while she already grabbed one to go try on.

She smiled sweetly at her friends excitement. A day out was certainly helping her gloomy state even if she wasn't super into this. Taking a seat at the far end, she stared out the window at the passing people. It was a beautiful day outside with a gentle breeze. One that Aizawa was missing out on.

_Yea right. He'd sleep it away anyways. _

"Ochako what about this!," Mina hollered over, holding up a light blue skin tight dress.

She nodded sheepishly. It wasn't her style but Mina liked that flashy kinda stuff.

Her attention went back to the window, though her eyes strained to look across at the sidewalk past the road. They widened, watching as Izuku and Kirishma walked out from a different building with plastic bags draped over their arms, the shape obviously something formal. They must have been getting sizes for suits to wear.

No matter what anyone said, her heart didn't even hurt a little watching him pass with a cheery smile as they laughed together. It was nice to see him happy, it's all she could ask. She made a choice not to be weak and move on after he thought he had found someone. The only regret was that she let that divide them a little, choosing petty options like sitting elsewhere for lunch. In truth Izuku owed her nothing then, nor did he have a clue to her affections.

Suddenly the curtains were pushed aside, turning her head to see a marvelous looking Tysu clad in a long dark purple dress that reached her ankles. It had no designs and was off the shoulder.

Mina tried to give an approving smile. "It's pretty but so boring! Get something sexy!"

"No way.," Tysu huffed, turning to Ochako for an opinion.

She smiled softly, "It's beautiful Tysu."

"Ochako aren't you gunna at least try something on?"

She thought about it for a second, but actually she didn't bring much money. Only enough to grab lunch, save from frivolous spending that she couldn't afford. There was no telling if she'd even attend so what was the point?

"Nah I'm okay. I'm having fun watching you two."

Mina and Tysu ended up buying their outfits, along with matching shoes to go with it. They had stopped to get a bite to eat soon after, sitting under a pavilion. Thankfully Kirishma was long gone, less he walk up to greet his girlfriend with Deku in tow. If it was true that he intended to ask her out, she would try to avoid him as much as possible. It'd be hard to turn anyone down at that, let alone someone as kind as he.

Ochako picked at her salad, her legs killing her from their block to block walks. In the background all she could hear was Mina going on, pressuring Tysu to give the bird boy a call then and there and ask. She leaned into her hand, pretending to pay attention.

Her mind drifted elsewhere, wondering how Aizawa was holding up. Over a week had past now and with Recovery Girl's ability, he should be better soon. They never saved each other's numbers just in case so it's not like she could check in to see if he was awake. Not like he'd let her know anyways, brushing her concerns off like they were nothing.

_I know he wouldn't take it seriously. Sometimes he's such an ass. _

Instinctively, she checked her phone for the time watching the sunlight begin to change into an orange hue. 4:30pm displayed on the screen, figuring out a way to end things with them. The outing was the perfect distraction, but emotionally she had enough. Mina could be a little much in large doses as well.

Ochako yawned, stretching her arms above her head to hint at it. They both looked at her.

"Today's been amazing guys. But I think ima head back to the dorm. I've still got studying to do."

Suprisingly even Tysu pouted while Mina whined. "What? Already? We were gunna go see my parents for dinner, they live not that far from here."

But she stood, grabbing her bag and tossing it over her shoulder, giving them a bright smile to indicate she was okay.

"Sorry I'm super tired. I'll catch you guys later okay?"

With that she gave them each a quick side hug then began her way to the school. The silence felt nice after hours of conversing, knowing they still wanted to interrogate her for more information. Another thing on her list to avoid. Her legs screamed becoming sore, the days spent cooped up in her room coming back to bite.

It was growing late at the slow pace she kept on but it was worth it.

oo

She arrived later than expected, caught in the hussle and bussle of people hurrying home from work. The crowds surging, not to mention the paparazzi still lingered outside the main gates.

Using her quirk, Ochako floated over them with no strain. Feeling exhausted from such a long walk.

As she got close to the building, she stopped, stared up longingly at the high window which lead to his infirmary room. Her eyes sunk in, seeped in sadness once more. It was frightening not getting an answer by now, and no one seemed to really be all that worried. It was making her resentful towards her classmates if anything.

For some reason right now, that idea made her not want to be locked in a dark room isolating herself. She wasn't ready to go back to those thoughts, the harrowing negativity that lead to only tears and the fall of anguish.

Her legs began to move on their own, entering the school instead of the dorm which hadn't been locked yet. The ceiling to the training grounds was very high, surrounded by whatever type of environment one could imagine. She'd find herself going in there many of times but just to slack off really. Floating over the mountain range with the fake river soothed the sounds in her mind. It was calming around test time mainly when she struggled to focus.

She stalked down the halls, passing by Midnight's classroom, then the teachers lounge with faculty inside. Her presence went unnoticed as they gathered materials up for the next day, laughing in small talk.

A buzz went off in her pocket to signal someone was texting her, but she paid it no mind. Ochako really just wanted to be left alone.

She reared down the hall leading to the training grounds, the area dark from the lights being off. Yet in the distance she heard a loud banging sound through the gym door that had been left open by a crack. Room lit light shining through radiating her face.

There was a crash, the sound of repetitive slams against something hard.

She crept closer, right up to the crack to take a peak inside.

There he was, fast as lightning as he slammed into a thick, fake target dummy. The bandages still wrapped around his torso and upper arms, though the higher half like his face and neck were exposed. They had been discarded to the side, bits of blood on them from reopening his wounds in training.

Aizawa kicked the head area, then twisted himself up to get another hit in. The sound of frustrated grunts filling the room followed by heavy breathing. Sweat dropped down the side of his face. There was a deep scowl on his face which she could tell he wasn't in the mood to be messed with. But she couldn't stop herself from moving.

Again he jumped high to get another hit in, cursing under his breath from feeling so weak. So helpless in front of those kids. God dammit he did his best to protect them, but all he could remember last was Tysu about to have her atoms ripped off of her face before lights out. That disgusting beast shattering his bones, ignoring the pain that still surged in his body that warned him to stop.

Aizawa stood there, panting heavily with his back turned. Until he heard the sound of something hit the ground.

He swiftly glanced back, activating his quirk at the intruder.

There Ochako stood, clasping her hands over her heart. She had dropped her bag onto the ground while taking a small step his way. Her face was shocked, small tears stinging the side of her eyes as she quivered. But he remained still, glaring her way.

"Why are you hurting yourself?," she whispered.

Aizawa snorted. He didn't have time for this shit, nor was it her business what he did in his free time. It wasn't anyone's. Not All Might, Not the principle. Who gave a damn what the nurse had to say. Never again would he allow himself to be put in that situation so humiliating. And yet here she was, giving him a look of pity in a state that he never wished she'd see.

He turned his back to her, thrusting forward to get back to his training.

Ochako stopped, a small tear leaking down the side of her cheek. Knowing her feelings were being disregarded like trash had cut deep like a knife. She wouldn't be weak anymore and just take it.

Arms falling at her sides, she balled them into fist. Why didn't he find a way to get to her? To contact her and let her know he was stable and moving? Did he really not care?

"Why didn't you find a way to tell me you were okay?," she asked confidently.

But he ignored her, slamming his fist back into the dummy so hard that it flew a few feet away. All he wanted was for her to leave, agitation growing clear on his posture.

Ochako began to walk towards him. She was going to force his attention whether he consented or not. Still he didn't look.

Whatever type of anger had came over her then forced her body forward, breaking out into a complete sprint his way. Her face was furious, hot tears streaming down. She grit her teeth, activating her quirk and lunging at him once she got close enough.

"LOOK AT ME!," she screamed before trying to slap him.

Aizawa did as told, swiftly turning on his heels and eyes flaring at her with red. The hair on his head standing.

He stepped back enough to let her past him, catching her wrist. Even though he deactivated her quirk, he still didn't allow her to get a hit as he slammed her into the dirt.

Ochako coughed out, feeling both arms catch her wrist and pin them above her head. He straddled her waist, one of his knees digging painfully into her stomach.

He stared down at her coldly, nostrils flaring in frustration as she writhed under him struggling to breath.

"S-Stop it! Get OFF!," she screamed, squirming to free herself from his tight grip. But the hold on her wrist only tightened along with his leg, pushing harder onto her stomach.

"Don't challenge someone if you aren't prepared for the consequences," he simply stated in an uncaring tone.

Really he didn't care about her suffering, she'd learn the hard way where her place was. And that was in the sidelines before daring to charge head on like that. One of his cruel lessons being reminded that he was still her teacher.

He let up his knee a little, watching as she gasped for air turning her head to the side to cough.

Until she completely stopped moving, head turned away from him as sobs wracked through her body. She couldn't help but nuzzle her face against the side of his hand close to her head that still held her wrist, letting the tears rub onto his skin.

"W-Why…," she pleaded. "Why didn't you let me k-know you were okay. I've been worried sick!"

Instead of soothing her sadness, he scoffed. Deactivating his quirk but keeping his hold.

"You have that little faith in me?"

"Everyone has limits! I just thought I meant enough that you'd care!," she snapped, turning her head to glare at him.

The way he could stay collected always made her feel so immature, but Ochako knew she was an emotional person. This was something they both had to learn to get past, and it was about time their relationship began to define itself verbally. Because her heart hurt worse than it ever had with Deku, yet it also never felt for alive. Maybe this was what love was.

"You didn't need to see me like this," he murmured, letting go of her and pulling away. He stood, walking over to where his cloak lay and picked it up. Patting off the dirt.

Ochako lay for a moment on her elbows, watching his movements. Aizawa was a hard man to understand, but it was a little unfair to put herself on his priority list like that when clearly he was troubled.

She rolled over, slowly standing as her eyes studied his bare back. Noticing scars that she hadn't seen before. He was absolutely riddled with them, deep indentions cutting from his shoulder blades into his spine. The back of his arms filled with a small collection of them.

_This is a side I haven't seen yet. _

Hesitately, she approached him. Hugging herself as she pressed her body to his back, burying herself into it. His movements ceased as he stared forward with a bored expression.

"I'm going shower. Meet me in the classroom in an hour," he stated before walking off, leaving her there to stand alone.

Ochako watched as he draped the cloak over him, not even bothering to give a glance as he stormed off.

With another buzz in her pocket, she wiped the tears from her face to gather her composure as she grabbed it out from her pocket.

It read: Hey Uraraka, is there a chance you could meet up with me sometime tonight? I want to talk to you about something- Deku.

oo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"She said she's in the training grounds and to come meet her there," Deku exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kirishima tugged an arm around his shoulders in support with a wide grin on his face, while Kaminari and Tokoyami nodded in approval.

"See I told you she's still into you! It's not too late man go get her!"

"Yah but how did the text read? Like plain? Happy? That all factors into it," Denki added, Tokoyami once more, nodded silently.

Deku shuffled nervously now. Her reply was short and straight to the point with no hint of positivity. He figures even after all this time, she'd still have a place for him. There were so many regrets he had after what went down, not knowing at the time that Ochako harbored feelings for him. Now looking back it was a slap in the face what he did.

"She didn't really say much actually.."

"Don't listen to him! Hurry up and go get her!," Kirishima yelled, slapping him on the back of the head.

It was hard not to get too hyped with one end being shot down, and the other glad that she at least agreed to see him. There friendship had been strained and Ochako hadn't done something as simple as eat lunch with he and Ilda. Perhaps it was his fault she became withdrawn, everyone else had noticed it. But no one asked.

Deku nodded with a determined look. "You're right. I'll do my best!"

He high fived Kirishima before strodding out the door and running down the hall way. He couldn't contain the bright smile that shown on his face as his cheeks blushed. Images of her, Ochako's kind words and expressions flooding his mind. All the times she was there for him. The unending support and cheers from the stands. And then, in the end silence.

_That's not how I want things to be._

Busting through the front doors, he ran across the field disregarding the walk way and strange looks from facility leaving the campus.

Coming up to the school doorways, they opened before he got a chance, slamming right into Present Mic.

He barely budged but the paperwork he was carrying had been thrown all around, giving a shocked squeal as he scrambled to gather it up before it touched the ground.

Deku immediately mimicked him, apologizing over and over. "I'm so sorry sir! I really didn't mean it!"

Present Mic huffed, fixing his glasses and smoothing out his shirt. "The schools closing. What do you want at this time?"

Deku handed him the papers he gathered as Mic snatched it out his hands annoyed.

"One of my classmates is in the training grounds. I uh, was gunna go get her. She probably doesn't realize how late it is being as there's no windows," he lied, which wasn't a very good one at that.

Present Mic stopped, his lips parted for a moment as he looked the young boy over. Previously he had gone to see Aizawa, and had caught him in the midst of ripping off parts of his bandages as he pulled his pants and shirt back on, lacing up his boots preparing to leave. There was no stopping him in such a sour mood, but he had made a comment about going train and threatened him not to say a word nor try to stop him.

He leaned in closer. "Oh yea? Which classmate?"

Dekus eyes widened. Surely they wouldn't get in loads of trouble, but he also didn't want to if he withheld information from a teacher.

".. Ochako Uraraka sir."

Mic scowled, scratching the bottom of his chin trying to remember why it was so familiar. That name was ringing bells but he could barely place it.

"Anyways can I go? I'll be quick I promise."

"Fine fine but hurry up! No loitering!," he snapped, moving past as Deku bowed to him thankfully, running straight through the hallways into the building. He stared at the boys back disappearing through the darkness of it, brows furrowed as he tried to remember.

_"Ochako sir. Ochako Uraraka."_

Her sunken in face and distraught eyes flashed in his mind, the memory of her leaving from the bedside of his friend. If it served right, he could've sworn he heard her call him Shouta, not by any means of teacher-student or the polite usage of his last name. The whole thing was strange but he hadn't gotten a chance to mention it to Aizawa, being as he was angry and stormed out to go the second he awoke two days ago. None of the students were to know of his health just yet or that he was up and about. Hell even some other faculty didn't know as Recovery Girl tried to force him back to bed.

"It's that girl.. But how did she-?"

Deku flew down the lower section of the school, his heart pounding in his chest the closer he got. He wasn't even sure what to say to her just yet, only that no matter what he was sure the outcome would be good. Ochako was a kind person that wasn't likely to feel resentment like that. He missed her dearly, their playful laughter though the cafeteria or the inside jokes shared on the field.

When he found out she liked him, he was floored. Guilt washed over.

_I was such an idiot. So stupid why didn't I see it? Why didn't I go ask Ilda for advice instead of her that day_?

Approaching the outside of the gym doors, his pace slowed. Leering through to see her standing there, holding the side of her bag close. Her facial expression was solemn with no hint of a smile.

Already anxiety creeped in as he began to over analyze the situation.

Deku slowly walked in. Hearing the creak of the doors she turned and stared at him, though her face didn't change. No glint of joy on her mouth or a spark of happiness. It was dull, almost like a different person than he imagined. There was something intimidating about it.

"Uraraka.. Hey," he nervously said, taking small strides her way.

In return she only gave a quick polite smile back. This was awkward, nothing like he thought it would be.

"So I um, I was wondering about the dance coming up.. If you wanted to.. go with me?," he could feel the sweat forming along his temples as his heartbeat pounded. Aside from this there was so much they needed to talk about and he didn't know where to begin. Or at this point seeing the way she changed, if she even still cared.

"I can't Deku. I'm sorry..," she answered, looking away from him.

As he took a step forward to reach out to her, she stepped back. Not wanting to give him any indication that she felt the same anymore.

"Uraraka i-"

"I'm not the same.. I'm not that girl that fawns over you anymore so please don't take any of this personally."

She grimaced as she looked at the ground, knowing her words were harsh but they were necessary so he wouldn't push it.

"I know.. I also just wanted to apologize. For what happened."

Ochako glanced up at him, a strong look on her face. "There's nothing to apologize for. You didn't owe me anything. You came to me as a friend."

"But if I had known, I wouldn't have asked!"

He bit his bottom lip, hands balling into fist as he grew angry with himself. His cheeks grew hot, feeling ridiculous at the behavior but he couldn't help the pent up hatred directed towards himself.

Suddenly she approached him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

His head snapped up, gawking at her soft, comforting smile that told him it was genuinely okay. There were no signs of negativity in her eyes, how stupid he had been to make this about himself.

"Deku. I'm sorry I wasn't upfront when you asked me for advice on how to ask Hatsume out. I should've told you how I felt then. And after that, I was a crappy friend who avoided you. I knew she rejected you and instead of being a friend, I ignored you out of the pain in my own heart."

She gave him a gentle squeeze before letting go, slowly walking past him. All this time the people around, including herself, figured she was the one who needed closure to an uncalled for situation. But in truth it was Izuku, in plain sight.

He heard her whisper goodnight and that she'd see him in class tomorrow.

He stood there dumbfounded for a moment, processing what she said. The maturity and kindness to it made bittersweet tears prick his eyes. God he missed her in general, no one else had such an impact or could say just enough to make it okay. When she told him Goodmorning before entering school, it made his day. And when she'd sometimes walk home with him, listening to his petty complaints, he slept at night better.

As the sound of the doors opening more echoed, he turned on his heels. Hot tears streaming down his face. "URARAKA!"

It startled her, looking over at him with her lips parted. A single hand still holding the door open with the other on the strap of her bag.

"I.. I-I want us to be friends again!," he began. "I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for being so clueless! I miss you at lunch! And I miss you during class events! Please just don't hate me!"

Ochako stood there for a moment, they both staring at each other from across the grounds before she offered a kind smile with furrowed brows.

"Of course. I'd like that Izuku," she said sweetly. He had to know she didn't hate him, and that they were both to blame.

As she exited the room, he dropped to his knees. Listening to the sound of her footsteps fading away.

oo

Aizawa showed no emotion as the water from the solid hot shower hit his skin. The glow of red along it from overexposure as he stood there, his forehead pressed against the tile wall with his forearms above his head on it as well.

Steam rose through the shower room, blurring the mirrors. He didn't know how long he had been there for, only that the sound of rushing water right in his ear still wasn't enough to drown out her sobs. He regretted it, the cruel way he handled it after being apart for some time. Most days were spent together, at least 4 times out of the week. They made that work somehow and got around everyone. But he let his anger get the best of him.

He felt too defeated to do anything, even though he really wanted to slam his fist into the wall. Along with the fact that his body was on fire from such harsh movements that the nurse advised against, not even bothering to stretch first.

No one had passed by so they must have been the only two left in the building by this time since it had been late into the evening prior, the other teachers readying assignments for the next day. It was the only part he enjoyed of this resting period, not having to teach or deal with the other students.

Regardless, she came first. Whether in the beginning he meant to put her in front or not, God dammit she always came first and didn't even know it. He made a point not to show her anything of his true emotions and how dear she was becoming. Another part that was starting to piss him off.

In a sense it was his own fault, allowing himself to succumb to her butterfly kisses. The careful way her fingers undid the knots in his hair before tying it up for him. The way they held his scarred body, tracing over the marks leaving goosebumps along his skin. Her laugh, mocking his lazy appearance after class, knowing the tiredness was due to their late night exploration. The scolding he received from smoking cigarettes outside the school window. All of it soon became his everything without meaning to. Ochako Uraraka grew on him practically overnight.

Sometimes the inside taunts between them was what would make his day. During the period he made a point to keep his watchful eyes fixated on her every few seconds. And he'd stand there while lecturing, looking at the way her eyes began to stay shut longer each time she'd blink, leaning on her forearm. Until she finally lay completely on the desk, the perfect opportunity to call her out in front of everyone, causing her to jolt awake and the rest of the class to laugh. Either then he'd face the board or hold a book up to his face to hide the ominous smirk on it.

Those were the things he wasn't willing to let go just yet, never realizing just how simple his life had been. A way of living he always said he wanted, yet here he was sick of it and yearning to feel complete. Not even the nighttime sky of the city, keeping watch over civilians could compare to the rhythm his blood pulsed so strong once she laughed.

Turning the water off, he stepped out, grabbing a towel hanging nearby. He roughly ran it through his hair and body before dressing in black sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt, tossing the towel in the laundry bin.

It was crazy the things Principal Nezu let the teachers get away with such as staying overnight on campus or using the open showers like this. Surely it wasn't recommended but the mouse didn't care much if it was an every now and then type of thing. He appreciated the trust on all of them. It was probably due to how many attacks they had, so it was good for this to happen at times.

Aizawa made way down the halls towards his classroom. He told her a hour, but even if he would've taken several, she'd still wait there for him like instructed.

Ochako was fairly clingy, a thing that if thought about, he'd prefer not. But with her it was oddly nice. Maybe he was used to being treated like shit from the uncaring women in his past, of course due to Mic's influence for him to date. If not for the title of a pro hero and having wealth from it, he was sure these women would never give him the time of day. He wasn't charismatic or charming like his counterpart.

Reaching it, he slid the door open, looking around the room as he stepped in then closing it in place.

Ochako sat in front of his desk on the ground, her head in her legs with her knees drawn up, hugging them. She didn't even bother to look up as she heard him enter.

The atmosphere was a little tense. His mind screaming at him to apologize to her, but on the other hand not so she'd learn from the experience. Was she this upset by what he had done earlier?

In truth she'd face troubles like that all around as a pro hero. What he had done earlier was nothing compared to what the bad guy would if given the chance.

He walked up to her, kneeling down eye level. She still didn't move.

"Uraraka what's wrong," he asked gently.

Hesitantly she lifted her head, but to his surprise and eyes widened slightly, she was smiling. A tearful, warm smile.

"I feel like a bad person today.," she answered, sniffling a little, taking the end of her sleeve and rubbing her nose on it.

He gave a slight sigh. "Me too."

Snaking his arms under her legs and around her back, Aizawa lifted her into his arms. Carrying her around his desk and kicking his sleeping bag out from under it.

Ochako looked past his arms at what he was up to.

"W-Wait we can't sleep here they'll get suspicious!"

"Pipe down and stay for a while."

He bent down with her in tow, unzipping it to place her down onto it as he yanked her boots off. Then, he slide in next to her.

Aizawa held her close as she stilled, wrapping an arm around her frame while using the other as a pillow. He could feel her eyes staring up at him in confusion.

Ochako's cheeks flushed, feeling the ends of his damp hair falling gracefully onto her face. She breathed him in, the masculine soap he used fresh and candid drowning out her senses as she looked up at him longingly. She reached up, noticing the new scar held under his eye as she traced it with her fingertips. He hissed and she instantly pulled away, moving to rest her hand on his upper chest. The long hair tickling it, she began to twirl her small fingers through his locks. Today was an overly tiring day, her emotions held out on her sleeve to be exposed to outer elements of life's crap. But in a way it was handled exactly how it was supposed to. And everything had fallen into place, along with her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

Aizawa felt her body relax as she dosed off, her breathing soft through her parted lips. As he looked down at her face, he noticed the bags under her eyes as the tears dried. The once pink cheeks he adored were pale due to stress. For the next bit, she'd have to suck it up. He felt awful for the recent events, but the worst was yet to come since the sports festival was reeling its way in.

Hugging her closer, he pressed his lips to her forehead, inhailing sharply as he closed his eyes to follow suit. Fuck what the nurse had to say, this was the best form of healing so far.

Unknowingly the door to the classroom had been quietly opened by a hair, watching the two inside exchange their heartfelt moment.

Mic stepped back, struggling to contain the churning in his stomach.

oo

**Into it. Over it. The Flames That Used to Greet Me has been on repeat in my head as I write this lol reminds me of Ochako in it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Today wasn't to be spent in the classroom for lecture, for it was time to do preparations for the upcoming sports festival. Each teacher taking their turns bringing one class after another into the training ground to push themselves, making progress on their abilities.

The project was to be a solo one since the battle part was not executed in pairs during the elemination round.

Midnight's class was first, then Cementoss, then Aizawa, then his.

Hizashi waited in an anxious wreck, quietly with his face leaning against both hands as he stared hard at the back wall clock, watching the bar tick.

Usually his class was upbeat and loud, his students for the most part sharing in his obnoxious behavior. But today he was distant, pondering thoughts of the recent events he wasn't supposed to witness.

Even the students with their hands raised were ignored, lost in a nightmarish daydream.

"Sir Mic?," a female student called out, but received no answer. He wasn't even aware of his own surroundings, all he kept picturing over and over was his close friends arm draped over that girl.

"Oy Sir!," a male rang out. When he still didn't reply, he rolled up a paper ball and threw it hard at their teacher.

But it simply bounced off his head onto the desk, his unmoving posture causing concern.

"Welp that's it. He's broken."

_Of all the years, all the damn time we've been together he'd tell me everything. Not like he had a very out there lifestyle. Why the fuck not tell me. _

"PRESENT MIC!," everyone finally screamed in unison, snapping his attention up, successful in drawing him out from his strange behavior. His face bewildered, looking at each individual as their brows were furrowed.

_Shit. _

A wide grin grew on his face, pointing finger guns at them.

"Yo Yo sorry bout that!," he said back nervously.

The same female student stood. "Sir, it's almost our time to go train today remember? We should be getting ready to go, Mr. Aizawa's class should be finishing up right about now."

The mention of his name made his lip twitch. All night long he wondered how to go about confronting his friend. Even calling in to cancel today's radio show because he was so distraught.

Hizashi and Shouta had no secrets nor had they ever argued things on a serious level. But for today he wasn't sure how he'd handle seeing him. To make matters worse, he began to mull over the past, recalling plenty of times that Aizawa had been absent from the faculty room during off periods or lunch. He never voice any concern, assuming he was off to nap. But those little clues were starting to add up, jumping to conclusions before getting the facts.

_He's never showed interest in women much, of all the times I set him up. So what the heck is this girl to him? _

"MIC!," they yelled again, now all standing with their things ready.

He began to sweat.

_If we go now, I'll end up catching him there. _

The students had begun to move past their seats into the front row, making their way down the stairs to the door. With his hands flailing, yelling out to stop them, they dismissed his claim. Not like anyone respected his laid back attitude anyways, he barely had authority over them.

"Teachers acting weird today," he heard a few whisper as they passed, opening the door and making their way down the hall into the direction of the training grounds.

Hizashi took his glasses off, taking a deep breath before running his fingers through out his slicked back hair.

"Alright. Time to suck it up I guess," he said to himself.

oo

Todoroki iced the flames down that spread into the tree area, Bakugou still not listening and exploding the already destroyed debris. Each student was steadily cleaning up after themselves best they could for the next class that was about to enter.

Aizawa stayed back, leaning on the wall observing. For once in a long time, he didn't feel absolutely exhausted, waking to a perfect morning with the girl he stared at from across the clearing. Watching as she gravitated bits and pieces of fallen rock, struggling to hold it while others tossed it back to the mountain range area. They didn't mean to fall asleep for the entire night, but thankfully no one came in. Both had adapted to waking earlier than usual to help keep it hidden.

Her legs wobbled, arms shook with a struggling expression as her eyes clenched shut. Ochako stood very still to focus on the task, trying not to throw up. Especially since she knew he'd be watching. She just wished everyone would hurry it up.

_She's getting better. In fact everyone has improved greatly than expected. _

Aizawa was definitely impressed by his classes determination, eager to please and move onto being great heros. There wasn't a bit of worry for the upcoming events, except maybe when they would be faced against each other such as the more elite members like Todoroki, Midoriya and Bakugou.

Speaking of Katsuki.

The mechanic laughter rang out from him being the only one that wasn't helping clean up, in fact, making matters worse. He was waiting for another student to handle it, until he blew up a chunk of rock so intensely that a piece broke off, flying into the air in Ochako's direction.

She hadn't even noticed, being calm to not lose control.

Everyone stopped, gasping as none could make it in time to stop it, while Bakugou didn't care. He continued his assault, blasting parts of trees next.

A gust of wind brushed against her cheek as she jumped in startlement, peeking her eyes open at the culprit. Her eyes widened, seeing a sharp piece of rock inches away from her face, stilled in midair as it was caught by his long scarf before impacting her.

As everyone turned to face their teacher, he activated his quirk, putting a stop to Bakugou's power.

He turned immediately, both glaring hard at each other.

"I said our times over you idiot," he scolded.

Bakugou opened his mouth, ready to sass back before the loud sound of clapping rang throughout the building.

They all turned, halting in their movements.

Present Mic entered first, his class in tow with a wicked smile plastered across his face with his brows in an angry knot, taking a few steps inside before stopping. His eyes never leaving Aizawa's.

"Good job on saving the girl Sho~," he mused. "That particular one especially."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at his funny comment. He released the stone and moved away from her, steadily waking up to his friend placing his hands back into his pockets.

"We're almost done here. My students are clean-"

"WAIT HOL UP NOW YALL! I've got an amazing idea!," he cut him off. "How about we give the kids a demonstration! You know, of what it Really looks like out there!?"

Aizawa's mouth opened slightly from being put on the spot like that. This wasn't on the memo as to what they were supposed to be doing today, and he was oddly going off script. He was the only one that noticed a malicious glint in Mic's eyes.

_What the fuck is he doing? _

Present Mic wheeled around and faced his class, opposite to his quiet self from earlier though this seemed even more frightening. Some took a small step back with worry, while others cheered it on in excitement to see their teacher in battle.

"Yeah Mic's class represent!," a male yelled with his fist in the air, getting the others pumped.

Aizawa's class exchanged glances at one another, even Bakugou sensing the discomfort as they all stepped away. Ochako placed a hand over her heart as she watched Shouta's expression harden.

In a flash, Mic whipped around and blasted his voice head on at Aizawa before he had time to block it. The impact was so severe several of the students dropped to their knees, gripping their ears hard. Ochako, standing not far from him was tossed back a few feet onto her side. While Aizawa, hit dead on, was thrown far into the clearing, slamming his back into the side of the mountain range. He coughed out, his head whipped back in agony.

Mic didn't let up. His voice range increasing, watching as Aizawa's body began to imprint into the stone as he struggled to fight against the force. Upon entering, he wasn't sure what came over him aside from this sudden burst of rage once Aizawa came into view. All the concerned thoughts vanished, replaced by a temper.

Aizawa couldn't move. The ferocity of his quirk leaving him unable to open his eyes, the feel of the rock digging into his back in jagged layers. Bits and pieces crumbled, flying past him and slicing small cuts into his chin and cheeks.

The students around had either stayed far enough away or were effected mildly enough by it that they were immobilized, not like they wanted to get in between whatever was going on. The air was heavy the second he came in.

Ochako on the other hand was only a few feet away. She could barely lift her head high enough to make out Shouta being slammed into the rock hard surface, his pained expression causing her to gasp.

_I've got to do something. Everyone else is too scared. _

Slowly she rolled over onto her stomach, soldier crawling in Mic's direction. Her movements went unnoticed as his intent was solely on Aizawa, not giving him a chance to activate his quirk to stop it.

Hizashi's students ceased their cheering before, noting the seriousness of the situation in an unfair advantage.

Finally she got close enough, reaching a wavy hand out to his boot. Her vision was growing foggy as a bit of blood trickled out from her ears, and she could swear the pressure was going to make her head explode. It hurt, every bit screaming at her to stop and not cause any more pain to her pulsing forehead.

Her finger lit up a bright pink for a second, pushing herself one more inch before touching him with a single finger tip.

Hizashi stopped, staggering forward as he began to float up.

His body flailed, looking down at the culprit whos body gave up. Ochako couldn't move, as she stilled, glaring back up at him with weak yet intense eyes. His widened at the realization of what he had done, but they'd have to deal with it after. They weren't done yet.

Aizawa slide down the wall, catching himself with his arms before he landed face first. He spit out a bit of blood, grimacing as his head spun. Ears ringing with white noise, just barely audible enough to listen in.

His head whipped up with extreme anger plastered on it, his students frantically running his way. But he held a hand up, signaling for them to stay back. Those fierce eyes never leaving Hizashi who trashed mid air, trying to force himself back down.

He staggered to his feet, panting heavily. "Ochako. Drop him," he wheeze out, still coughing hard.

Her fragile head looked at him, then back at Mic. She didn't want to, unsure if he'd behave or not and try to hurt Shouta again.

"I said Drop Him," he hollered much more sternly.

She bit her bottom lip as Aizawa stumbled their way.

With her small fingers pressed together, she listened. "R-Release."

And with that Hizashi dropped onto his knees, with her drawing herself up wobbling onto all fours. She couldn't contain the sensation any longer as she vomited from being overworked.

Immediately he sprang up, locked at each other as Aizawa used his quirk to cancel out his before he could do it again.

Both flared, like a strong aura that halted anyone from interfering or speaking a word.

Aizawa stalked closer as he did as well, his fist balled on each side.

"It's been a while since we've had good ol hand to ha-"

With a sudden right hook, Aizawa punched his glasses clean off his face. His tall body dropping flat on his back unconscious as he was laid out in the settling dust. The students winced, some cupping their faces in their hands at the intense blow, one hit enough to knock the man out cold.

Aizawa grunted, panting hard as he deactivated his quirk. What the fuck just happened?

"Yea dumbass, we don't do hand to hand because you don't stand a chance," he snapped, kicking his side hard.

He glanced over at Ochako who finished puking her guts out. She was breathing hard, sweat dripping from her face with bleeding ears.

_She got too close to him. _

Aizawa took a few steps her way, trying to pull her up by her upper arm. But she winced, crying out in pain. At this point everyone had came running forward to help.

Ochako leaned into him once standing, her vision closing as she began to black out. But it was the last thing anyone had seen before a light purple mist circled throughout the crowd, dropping everyone into a deep sleep.

oo

White. It was a plain, dry wall plastered ceiling that greeted her eyes when they fluttered open. A strong pounding forced its way up to her head, growing hard as she tried to move but couldn't. Her ears still rang but were muffled a little.

Ochako went to reach up to touch the foreign object in the canal but halted.

"Don't move," a voice said to her.

Her weak head turned in its direction, her vision barely in use.

Aizawa sat on a white bed next to her. She made out viles of cotton balls, q-tips, and needles behind him on a counter top. The wall painted a pale green color. The infirmity.

"Shouta..," she whimpered, reaching her hand out to him.

He had caught it before she strained herself, gently placing it back by her side as he stood.

"Don't move at all. Try and sleep.," he said calmly.

She noted the bandages along his neck and the side of his cheek from grazing the debris, one of his hands covered as well.

There wasn't much else to go on before she lost consciousness again.

It was thanks to her that things didn't get even more messy than they already were, and he was grateful for her bravery. But it cost her greatly and she'd probably need rest for the remainder of the day.

He had awoken an hour prior, insisting he stay by her side to advise over her condition. Not like he was allowed to go anywhere on campus currently anyways as they waited for the principal to get involved in the matter.

He brushed his thumb across her soft face, getting the hair along it out the way. Ochako looked tattered, dirt prints clinging to her cheeks and neck. Her hair all over the place. He'd like to care for her more, but this wasn't the appropriate place.

He heard footsteps coming so he stepped back, tucking his hands back into his pockets. The door opened, All Might staring at him and taking in his condition that appeared fine for now.

"Glad to see you're mobile," he teased, taking a step in and shutting the door.

Aizawa scoffed, turning his back to him. He knew what this was about and quite frankly he didn't have the answers himself to what Mic's problem was. At this point he didn't give a shit either. Only that he wanted to lay another hit on him for acting so foolish.

"Wanna tell me exactly what's going on?"

"How should I know?"

All Might stepped around Ochako's bed, glancing at her for a second. His face held pity for her, being in such a horrible state.

"You two are always together yet you can't tell me whats wrong with him?"

"Nope."

"Aizawa -"

He turned swiftly, boring red eyes at the mighty hero. He wasn't in the mood to be interrogated and things would be hard enough once he'd have to face Nezu over this.

"I said no," he retorted, glaring hard.

All Might raised his hands in defense. "All right all right. Figured I'd ask you personally before that mouse got to you."

Aizawa didn't answer, only turning to look down at her sleeping form.

"Mic is up."

"Dont care."

All Might frowned. It was strange how much colder Aizawa could get more than his usual self, sending shivers down his spine. Whatever he'd done, it must've been a great deal to upset someone as cheerful as he, who had awoken with a rather different way of handling it. Making Cementoss have to come in and hold him back from breaking down the door to try and find Aizawa.

"Either way I don't know what's up with you two but please cut it out. I don't want the two men that I get along with better than anyone else around here, getting fired for negligence."

Aizawa faced him again. "Me get fired for that? Tell it to him, he's the one that fucking fired first and you can ask each student that witnessed it."

All Might nodded repeatedly. "I know I know, but, try to get past it okay?"

The door opened, revealing an annoyed Midnight with a hand on her hips. She scowled at Aizawa, disregarding his company.

"The mouse is back and he wants to speak with you immediately. Follow me."

He groaned, running a hand through his hair as he stepped past All Might.

So much for a peaceful day in contrast to the content way he'd woke this morning.

They walked in silence, her heels clicking on the tile floor towards the head office of the school. They all wanted to know badly what really was taking place between the two, but even Mic held his tongue aside from the insults, cursing Aizawa's name.

As they approached the two head doors, she stopped in front of him. Turning around, "He's in there too ya know. So behave. Both of you."

_Perfect._

The doors flung open as she moved aside to allow him passage.

He stared down at his friend who sat on the leather couch holding a cold compress to his cheek in one hand and the other grasping his broken glasses. Mic didn't look back at him, only scowling at the floor.

Across sat Nezu with a small smile on his face. Though the hint gave way that it wasn't a very kind one.

"Welcome Welcome Mr. Aizawa, please come right on in! Take a seat next to Mr. Mic!," he exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

"No!," Hizashi shouted as Aizawa said so in unison but in a cold manner.

Their eyes met for a second before they both huffed, turning away.

"I said, take a seat.," Nezu said more cold.

Aizawa unwantingly accepted, very slowly making his way over. He watched closely for any sign that Mic would assault yet again, ready to use his quirk. But nothing.

He took a seat pressed super close to the very edge, farthest away from him. Mic tried to scoot away as well.

Nezu clasped his hands together playfully. "Good! Good boys!"

Neither said anything, only trying their best not to look at each other or say a word.

_I still don't know what the problem is so I'm not gunna be much help._

"Now! Who wants to tell me what's going on?," he asked.

Again neither spoke. Nezu frowned.

"I can always make you hold hands!"

"NO!," they shouted.

"Then speak!"

Hizashi pointed a finger at Aizawa accusingly. "He's a dirty secret keeper and that's it!"

Aizawa looked at him confused and angry. "What the fuck are you talking about you idiot!?"

"And I thought we shared everything!"

Aizawa was baffled by this ridiculousness. Standing he towered over Hizashi, Nezu could've sworn he saw flames shoot out both of their eyes in a deathlock glare.

"That's it. Stay the fuck away from me you lunatic."

Nezu clapped his hands together. "Boys Boys! Language! Everyone settle down!"

They reminded in a heated mental battle, ignoring the mouse.

"Now Hizashi, what is this secret that's upset you so?"

Mic went ridget, casting his eyes away while both looked at him waiting for a reply. Aizawa raised his eyebrows in anticipation to get this over with, but it was clearly something very private. So bad that not even the mouse could know.

Suddenly he stepped back a little, his lips parted while the scowl dropped. His heart sunk in terror.

_He knows. _

Nezu watched the exchange. It was obvious no one was welcome to know about it.

So he stood on the coffee table to get a little more leverage, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Go home then," he chimed.

Midnight flung the door open, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Her face in complete shock. "Go home!? You're gunna let them go!?"

Nezu smiled happily. "Yes! They'll sort it out away from our ears"

Hizashi stood, still holding the ice pack over his cheek. He looked at Aizawa's stunned face, in a depth only the both of them understood, he knew that the pieces fit together.

As he walked past Aizawa, he nudged him hard with his shoulder causing him to stagger a little.

But he never reacted, letting Mic go without a single threat.

_I'm such an idiot. I let my guard down. _

There were times when he wanted to tell Mic, he just didn't know how to go about it. Just what was he supposed to say? How does someone even bring that up in conversation? Not to mention teacher student relations wasn't exactly a friendly thing to be open about with just anyone.

Suddenly he ran out from the room, hurrying to catch up two his friend that was halfway stormed down the hallway.

"Hizashi," he called, causing him to stop. But he didn't turn around.

"We'll talk about it later."

Midnight and Nezu watched from the doorway of the office to snoop in, catch any gritty details.

"Don't bother," Mic replied in a sassy tone before continuing on his way.

oo

His reply reeled over and over again in Aizawa's mind as he sat on the bed across from Ochako. Just how ridiculous could someone be? His behavior was completely out of line, and to do it in front of the students was insane.

Though one part had stuck with him, the fact that he spared his reputation and refused to reveal his secret in front of the others. No matter how angry he'd been, he didn't go that far. So possibly, when they both got over it, they could talk.

No one had ever seen Mic or Aizawa be upset with one another. Not ever. If all the years they'd known the two, this was a very rare sighting.

But Aizawa didn't regret it. Hell he'd rock him again if given the chance, just this time in private.

As he sat there mulling over the day, he drifted to her, softening his face. Worried more than his own over her condition. That was a hard blow to take having Mic's quirk used directly in front of her. And still she managed to move.

_Maybe she does stand a chance during the festival. _

The door slid open as Recovery Girl stepped in. She was surprised to see him still present since the day was ending and the students were sent home. The time read 7pm now.

"Why didn't you go home yet? I'll be here to watch her condition over night you know."

But his eyes never left Ochako's face. "It's fine," he muttered. "I should've done more so one of my students didn't get hurt so badly like this. I'd like to stay, if that's okay."

Recovery Girl simply stood there for a moment, her hand still on the door. It wasn't often someone could catch Aizawa with a compassionate look like this, especially directed at one of his students. Usually in the past he was cold, probably would've even kicked the girl out of his class for being weak.

She smiled softly. "Alright then. Makes my job easier."

"Come find me if anything happens."

She observed Ochako one last time before stepping out, gently closing the door.

Aizawa remained rooted in place for a bit, watching the girl take easy breaths. They hadn't gotten a chance to clean her up yet, surely she'd be embarrassed if she knew he'd seen her looking like that.

It made him smile, the thought of her flushed face scolding him not to look.

He sighed, pushing himself to his feet and up to the wall to flick off the light. The only illumination being from the computer screen on the desk in the far corner. It was ironic in a sense, the way they spent the previous night in comfort, sleeping soundly in each other's arms. To this, watching her from the side in a hospital bed.

"Goodnight Uraraka.," he whispered as he planted a soft kiss on one of her eyes before laying across from her on the other bed.

**Thank you for the support! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaper 7**

"So how should I go about asking her then? I kinda like her and never really had much experience with girls to be honest," Deku said shyly, rubbing his index finger under his nose.

Ochako froze, struggling to keep the trembling in her nerves at bay. Her pupils were dilated as her expression stared blankly at her friend who had come to her for lunch, like usual. Though today he asked if they could speak in private after school ended.

Assuming he was going to finally ask her out, she became elated. Waiting patiently with the world's biggest grin on her face, hands behind her back fiddling with the ends of her uniform. Mina had asked her what she was so happy about, but she gave a wink in response, teasing that she'd tell her later. Though that happy conversation never came.

"Uraraka?," he called, causing her to blink a few times, holding in the tears.

She coughed, letting out the shaky breath that she held in. "Well um.. Just be honest with her. I'm sure she'll say yes Deku, girls like someone that's upfront.," she answered, a bright smile forming on her lips.

"Really? Just that simple?"

Ochako bit her lip hard, nodding her head. "Mhm." the hands behind her squeezed so hard that her nails dug into the skin of her palms.

Dekus face lit up. "Thank you Uraraka. I'm real glad to have someone like you that I can ask for help with stuff like this."

"Yep. Go get her Deku."

He let out a joyful laugh, waving her off as he ran past with much enthusiasm. She felt the small gust hit her arms as she let them fall to her sides, lifeless and unable to catch her breath.

Ochako began to wheeze, her face hot.

Once she heard his feet far away enough, she broke out into a sprint. Running fast down the hallway, not wanting to hold in the mental break down that began to eat away at her heart. It was broken. Shattered into a million pieces, each one with hope crushed showing the reflection of visions that would never come. Why was she so stupid?, concluded that someone like him would even consider her?

It was cold, the dead of winter with Christmas being right around the corner. With the sting of the air chilling goosebumps along her skin, it fit perfectly how her mind was. Though she hadn't paid it attention, blood rushing throughout.

_I have to get away. I need to go somewhere. Anywhere._

She had ran far enough that she found herself back outside their homeroom. A suitable place with everyone else being gone and out of the way.

The doors flung open, flinging herself inside before slamming them shut behind her. Her hand covered her mouth to muffle the cries that came as the hot tears trickled down her cheeks, sliding down the door onto her backside.

"I'm s-so stupid," she said aloud, balling a hand into a fist, gripping her hair tightly.

So badly she wanted the pain gone. Any type of release would help, growing desperate to ease it. There was so much pent up, putting her all into Deku only to be blindly rejected. Everyone else had seen how she looked at him, those large eyes of admiration working hard to be just as strong and courageous as he. All of it was worth nothing now. Maybe this was what she deserved for acting so foolish, expecting life to be like a movie where the main hero would swoop her off her feet. Or a fairy tale waiting for the prince to save her.

Something groaned in the depths of the room as she silenced herself, eyes flying open. She wasn't alone.

Shaking, she hesitately got up to her feet. The sound of movement startled her further as she crept up to its direction.

Ochako peered over the desk, rubbing her eyes with blurred, teary vision. Along the floor lay Aizawa half out his sleeping bag. A bottle of liquor on the side of him, sitting up while yawning. He ran a hand through his hair, moving out of his plain of sight.

She gasped under her breath, embarrassed for waking him in such a dramatic way. All she could consider was running, but surely he'd want an explanation. Nor would he be very happy from being disturbed.

His eyes met hers once he fully woke, scowl meeting widened puffy eyes.

"What the hell are you doing," he demanded.

Ochako didn't know what to do. She shuffled around the desk slowly, coming into complete view.

She noted his bare arms from the jet black muscle shirt he wore, used as an undershirt from the cloak that was draped over the back of the swivel chair. The scars littered across toned upper arms and the chiseled muscles she could make out from the tight fit. No one would've guessed that he looked that way under his unprofessional attire or the way he lazily dragged himself.

"Well?," he snapped, glaring hard at her. Aizawa just finished the entire bottle before dozing off, not yet finishing his late afternoon nap to sleep it off. Today had been a rough day grading each individual on their skills and test taking abilities, which at this point pissed him off. Yet another year with a shitty bunch.

"I um..," she blushed, wishing he'd cover up. "I'm sorry sir, I d-didn't mean to.. I'll just go," her chest pounded loudly, wanting nothing more than to be alone at the moment. She was horrified at being humiliated like this, their stern teacher being the last person she'd imagine accepting such childish behavior. Taking a few steps back, she turned ready to make a break towards the door.

"That's not an answer," he spat, grabbing his scarf by his side so it'd move and aggressively wrapping it around her waist.

She shrieked, struggling against it as he yanked her back hard.

Ochako spun around, clenching her eyes shut. But as he dragged her to him, her foot caught the end of his sleeping bag falling directly on top of him.

The sudden position made her eyes fly open, gasping at the close proximity with their faces a mere inch apart. He in return was also stunned, not meaning to pull her so roughly onto him.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Aizawa I-!"

"Enough, get off."

The smell of alcohol on his breath hit her nostrils, now aware from the reddened tint in his face that he was a little drunk.

_No wonder he's pissed_.

She glanced down at the scarf still wrapped around her waist, his arm holding the other end of it over his head.

"You've gotta let me go then," she shyly said.

His eyes widened at the comment though the scowl remained, immediately undoing it from her and dropping it to the ground.

Her legs remained awkwardly on either side of his hips, upon undoing it she fell forward, pressing her hands to his hardened chest to catch herself. Their noses bumped.

This position wasn't appropriate. Yet she was too scared to move around on him, growling at her from behind clenched teeth to scare her off.

Ochako glanced at him, taking in the small details of his face. Her eyes trailed to the tiny unseen scars along his chin and neck, ones usually covered under his heavy layer of clothing.

In doing so he activated his quirk, hoping it'd jerk her away.

Whatever had come over her, she wasn't sure. Her face burned with not only previous agony, but a shade of blunt actions giving way to her typically innocent mind. She could recall Mina, even though she herself was a virgin, stating something ridiculous like

"you've gotta get under someone to get over another, duh!"

Okay so maybe she shouldn't quote such a devious person who was also unexperienced. Right now she didn't care though. About anything. About getting expelled, or thrown into a different class. Hell if he'd move her to another group she'd be fine with it, as long as it gave her space from Deku.

It was selfish thinking on her part from the groggy man below her.

Aizawa didn't have time to register what the fuck this young girl was doing, other than the feel of her soft lips pressed against his, her hands flew into his hair to pull him closer and hold him in place. Burying her nails into his scalp.

Was he still drunk? Or asleep? It was heartless, a not well executed plan on her part from the quaking of her body.

Ochako's face was beet red, shakingly moving her lips once a few seconds passed and he hadn't pulled away. Her eyes were screwed tight, not wanting to look at him just yet.

Aizawa snapped to reality once she began to move, grunting as her thick thighs quivered along his hips. He was absolutely mortified, stilled in place at the shock of his student acting so boldly. Maybe she had a death wish.

Her lips moved against his, pressuring him to do so with her. And to her shock, he did. Opening his mouth to give her access as his eyes closed shut. She tasted the tangy aroma of the alcohol mixing in with her tongue while he mimicked her movements. His facial hair picked her delicate skin.

So many thoughts raced through her mind, answering questions that she'd ask herself. It felt like a thousand different invisions all at once, drowning in the content feel of this man beneath her.

Snapping out of it, Aizawa grabbed her wrist and undid them from his hair. He abruptly sat up completely as they unlocked, both panting slightly. His grip was hard, boring cold eyes into her glossy ones that scarily opened.

"We can't -"

"Please!," she pleaded with confidence. Whatever pitiful advice Mina had given in the past was working, for not a single bit of Deku was imagined in him. The sensations felt too good.

"Just… Just one time.. I'm begging you, I won't say a word."

Aizawa grunted as she rolled her hips over him, the hardening of his lower regions betraying his better judgment. This was wrong. So fucking wrong. But her smaller body and need was definitely a turn on. How long had it been since he done it? Years at most. Better yet, what about her?

"I'm not looking to take anyone's virginity," he said coldly.

"It's not taking if I'm willing." her face was dead serious, pushing him back onto the floor with her small hands on his upper body. Their eyes never left each other's as she climbed over him, planting her lips back to his.

Maybe it was the liquor swimming in his mind that kept him from doing the right thing and throwing her off. He felt weak under such a burned touch, making his head spin blocking out any critical thinking. There was a part in the back of his mind that was screaming at him to stop it, but he didn't listen. Obliged under her serene touch.

Ochako was shaking nervously. She wasn't even sure that this was what she really wanted, only that it was helping. The other half adding another problem with a foreign feeling beginning to form in her lower abdomen that hurt. There was a strong tension in between her legs, moving her hips around to lift the pain. But she gave a muffled gasp as she felt his member press onto her core.

Pulling back she gaped at him, the situation setting in. His eyes fluttered for a moment.

"We can stop," he breathed, hinting at the worry plastered on her face. She was scared.

But, to his surprise, she shook her head. Biting her bottom lip as her fingers inched down from his biceps to the edge of his pants, giving them a light tug.

He raised a brow at how forward she was being.

"Whatever," he retorted, grabbing her hips and pulling her underneath him.

He balanced himself on his forearms on either side of her head, looking down at her scared face. It made him roll his eyes.

"It's gunna hurt you know," he sassed, possibly to talk her out of it. Shit, maybe to talk Himself out of it.

But still, she nodded. Making shaky hands wrap around his neck and pull him down to her, forcing their lips back together.

He only briefly kissed her before trailing them down the side of her face, leaving small peaks on her cheeks down to her jaw. He heard a soft sound emit from her, giving a positive sign that she was enjoying it.

There was a devilish pit in his body that spoke to his sadistic side, siding with himself that it was fine. Not to care about it. Suppose it was the booze in control and would push the regret down until it would force its way up later.

As he went down her throat, he reached her collerbone, giving it a playful nip. Ochako reacted accordingly, crying softly. He brought one of his hands down to the hem of her buttoned up shirt, snaking it under at the touch of her flat stomach. His actions were all slow, waiting until she'd say to stop. But never did.

Ochako bit her lip to keep from giving sounds as she felt his rough hand run along her stomach, creeping higher and higher as the fabric went with it.

Until finally he reached the edge of her bra, sliding his hand under it over her left breast. Her back arched into it, moaning as she tossed her head to the side.

Every little action he took sent fire throughout her body, easing the pain in more ways than one. It felt even more heavenly when he grinded his groin into her lower half, her legs instinctively wrapping around his hips. Pulling him down onto her harder. Aizawa smirked against her skin.

He fondled the large mound, gently running a thumb over the tender untouched bud. Catching the fluted expressions she made out of the corner of his eyes.

"Again, are you sure?," he said, his voice in a slur tone.

She nodded her head vigorously, passion spread across her face and her legs with it.

Aizawa wouldn't ask again. Sitting up, he pulled his hand from her shirt as she scowled, panting in wonder at what he was doing.

But to her embarrassment and horror, he placed one hand on her inner thigh with the other sliding down to her panties, inching his finger tips in a languid motion. At the sight of her face, he gave a villianish toothy grin, his canines shining in a predatoriable manner.

To say she was gorgeous was an understatement. Each part of her body fit the right areas, the talk of the beauty of the class didn't do her enough justice. Slowly but surely, the guilt was subsiding at the sight of her white, cotton panties and the angle they were in. Sitting back to take in the view.

Ochako couldn't recall ever seeing him smile like that before, so wicked yet perfect. His jawline held his face perfectly with the drunken flush in contrast to his pale skin. In a sense she felt out of place.

But any insecurities were put on the back burner the second she felt his fingers run along the outside of the material, gasping as she looked away. Fisting the edge of the sleeping bag.

He was obviously enjoying this more than she expected, but at least she was getting what she wanted. And would get even more to compare to what she was about to lose.

No regrets.

Aizawa slide his hand into the side of them, running it along her glistening slit. His grip on her thigh tightened while borrowing his teeth into the softness of her inner thigh, trying his best to compose himself before this was an early finish. By God it had been too long.

Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the scream she tried to hold back, feeling a single digit enter. He was being very careful, waiting for a sign to end it. Though her actions spoke otherwise, tossing her head back.

Her pants were music to his ears as he steadily pumped in and out, readying her for the next step. Which, hopefully, she locked the door because he sure as hell wasn't about to stop now for something so trivial.

Ochako made sure not to look at him, her virgin mind too distraught to imagine his pleasure face, nor allowing him to see hers. To think this was what could have happened with Deku. Ironically enough, she never even got to that part with him in her mind. It seemed too silly. Though now her entire body quaked, arching her back to meet the speed of his hand, forcing her to convulse at the touch.

He felt her walls tighten. Daring him to do more with her release so close. Whatever the hell was wrong earlier, this would be an easy fix, taking away the bullshit in her mind that caused her to be so upset. Not like he cared about that part. Her moans would beat listening to whining any day.

Sliding another finger into her, they came into contact with the barrier, knowing not to push further. He'd dive there with another device on his body.

Ochako's brows furrowed, her legs tensing. Something was coming that she couldn't explain, an overwhelming feel of nerves shocking on another as the blood rushed in adrenaline. She cried out, pressing her head hard into the flooring until it hurt as her mind went blank. The cries ceasing, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Aizawa grunted as his fingers were covered in her slick juices, gently pulling out of her to admire his handy work. Her chest heaved hard, letting go of the rock hard grip she held on his temporary bedding.

She couldn't look anymore beautiful, a bit of pride swelling up inside.

"Ochako," he called out, trying to catch her attention to reality.

Through her half lidded lashes, she barely made him out. Trying to control her breathing as she watched his hands move to his belt, undoing the metal piece. But it only made it quicken as a little fear rose.

He noticed it, but kept undoing. Waiting for the indication that she didn't want to.

To his surprise, she gave him a warm smile, her face seeming drunken as well. Drunk on the high that is.

Once finished, he was over her, positioning himself at her entrance.

They stared at one another, slowly bringing her arms to wrap around his broad shoulders. She seemed so small underneath his manly form and it made him remember to be extra gentle. Her lips were parted, eyes wide. He couldn't really see what she was thinking.

But she had no thoughts. No pain. No fear. Or regrets. Only indulging in the moment of newfound physical attention that had been lacking for so long.

Finally he thrusted into her carefully. Only adding the tip enough to make her bury her face into the crook of his neck, tears stinging her eyes as she felt him rock back before adding another inch.

Each thrust he entered more until he felt it breaching her barrier. It was hard to move, it being too tight. Her walls clenching him at the intrusion with her legs, locked firmly around his hips once more.

He heard sounds of discomfort coming from her.

"Are you ready?," he whispered. Only receiving an agitated nod after giving him so many.

Aizawa pulled back, only to dive all the way, breaking her innocence in one fell swoop. She shrieked loud, quickly holding her mouth against his skin to muffle it. Tears fell out of the corner of her eyes, the feel of him ripping her insides was excruciating. But she trusted this. No point in backing out now, she'd seen enough M rated things or conversations to know that it was supposed to feel amazing. And that this part was only to last a short time.

He waited, giving her time to adjust to his length. Her nails dug so hard into his back that it bled, but once the grip loosened, he confirmed the pain was leaving.

So he pulled out halfway before pushing back in. Over and over at a very slow pace. Ochako remained locked in place, the hold of her legs not coming undone just yet.

Though soon enough it began to feel better. Sensing his pace quicken to a normal one, not so torturously so that he would soon come. Her sounds had no hint of protest, only pleasure turning into soft mules beneath him.

"A-Aizawa," she stuttered.

A hand raised to carcass his scalp, she nuzzled her face around so that they'd met, forcing him into a deep kiss that he happily went along with. He grunted as she boldly bit his lip. Consciously trying to show him that she was more into this than let on.

He growled, balancing himself on one arm while the other went to hold her hip, keeping her firmly in place. His assault grew a little fiercer, bravely thrusting into her more aggressively which earned a scream from her. Ecstacy dripping at the sound of her voice.

Another wave hit, sending her head reeling. And as she threw it back in a loud scream, he bit into her neck. Never slowing down for her to come down, it only made him go harder. Breaking her at his personal limit. After all, she had wanted this from him. So it'd be done his way as the rough lover he was.

Though he couldn't contain his body anymore to continue this, her tight walls wanting everything he had as he gave a few more hard slams into her before releasing deep inside.

They both stilled, her legs loosening from their hard hold. Panting, placing his sweaty forehead on her shoulder.

Ochako simply stared at the ceiling with sleepy eyes.

oo

That similar look creeped onto her face as she stared at the infirmary ceiling, the white color to it causing the callback to be pictured so vividly. Very rarely would she have such wonderful dreams, and when she would she'd make sure to finish it as she awoke. It would always help the days go by, as long as he was the one playing the main role in them.

No one was here to greet her in the late hours of the day. Today would be the start of the weekend before the sports festival following. Which was nice, being uninterrupted from such a lovely dream.

A smile stretched across her face remembering the first time they had done it. So awkwardly taking advantage of each other but the outcome was worth more than she could have ever expected. Now look where they were.

A small giggle escaped her lips as she recalled how he acted after. So frightened by what to do, Aizawa didn't talk to her for over two weeks after. Which was reasonable, everyone could swear they smelled the scent of saki strongly on him thereafter when he'd enter the classroom.

She made the first move then, so she'd made the second one as well to get him over such a confused state. Though the second time he was more shy about it strangely enough.

Ochako sat up, wincing in pain from her bruised muscles. The time read 11:46am. Nearly lunch.

Carefully, she reached for the cotton balls in her ears, annoyed that Recovery Girl would scold her if she removed them herself.

So she became anxious, not only wanting to leave here, but also for the days to pass fast since she would not see him until week days when school was in session. Other than that, it was typically spent at home with her parents.

As she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her fingers felt something odd under her pillow. Her eyes scanned the room before lifting it, breathing hitched at the sight.

It was money. A large wad of rolled up cash and on the side of it, a tiny piece of paper.

She grabbed it, raising it to read in the light of the window next to her.

-_you should probably get a dress for the dance. Figured you'd complain about having to spend money on it._

Her eyes widened, stilled for a moment to process the kind gesture he'd done. Crumpling the evidence up, she held it over her heart with a bittersweet smile etching across her features.

The door suddenly opened with the nurse, but she gasped at the now awake girl with a strange look on her face, surprised that she was even able to sit up.

"Are you in pain sweetheart?," she asked.

"No..," she answered, looking up at the old woman with watery eyes.

"I'm perfect."

oo

**This chapter was by far the hardest to write lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The day had been quite uneventful, waiting along the city poles for signs of criminal activity with his phone in cue to the head of police, to notify them of anything odd. But, as expected, it was bland. Leaving him absolutely bored. It beat sitting in class to some degree. But then again, in there, he'd get away with throwing himself into a sleeping bag and tuning out the complaints of adolescents.

It had given a great amount of time to reflect on yesterday's events. Still fuming by Mic's erratic behavior. Of course in part to it he wondered how Uraraka had faired in recovery, reminiscing the pained look on her tattered face. No matter how badly he liked to know, he would not call to ask. Emergencies only.

The nurse had said she would be up and about come this morning, but recommended she take it easy.

Aizawa sighed in aggravation, the wind picking up from the high poll he balanced on whipping his scarf and hair around his field of vision that he hadn't bothered to move.

This sucked.

Steadily, he stood, feeling his heels dangerously close to the thin edge of the poll as he let himself fall. Catching the side pieces of building structures that were close with the material around his neck, running on the side of the bricks, jumping roof to roof. There surely wasn't any action here. And if there would be, the police would give him a ring if needed. Not like he had taken a break just yet regardless of the late daylight hours.

So, today's patrol wasn't taken too seriously as he landed on a well known rooftop of an infamous hangout for pro heros. The bass bumping from the music below on the highest floor. It had been a while since he partook in anything at least a little fun. Which by God's after the dramatic turn his life had taken recently, he could use a drink to get his mind out of the gutter.

Undoing his goggles, he stepped up to the small door and wheeled it open. It was dark aside from the glow lamps hanging around the wooden stairwell that led down to the main bar. The smell of cigars was strong, followed by the loud chatter of fellow heros. The only negative to it was that he'd hope no one he knew would be present and would leave him in peace, not like he was known for conversation anyways.

Moving past the people that gathered around in their loud yet uncomfortably personal talks, he walked up to the bar. Ironically enough it was void of anyone, leaving each stool open. Perfect.

He then took a seat, pinching the bridge of his nose before letting out a deep breath. Aizawa felt emotionally exhausted if anything, not used to things being so lively with the people around him. Maybe he was wrong, and a nice simple and quiet life would have suited him better. Recovery Girl was also wary of him even going to his other job today, but plunging himself into work was the best solution he could come up with.

The batista approached, still cleaning a glass with a towel as she tried to appear friendly to the sulking man.

His eyes flashed up, trying to brush the pessimism off.

"Just a shot."

She nodded, walking off to tend to the order.

_Don't bother. _

Hizashi's unusually cold words irked him more than he tried to lead on. Certainly the man wasn't expecting an apology, not for keeping Uraraka a secret, not for knocking him out cold. Because he wasn't, under any obligation, going to do it.

So, why did it bother him so much? Maybe because this was the first time the loud mouth, cheery man had ever been truly angry with him. It was annoying having to consider anyone else's feelings other than Uraraka since he found even that tiring. The only thing he'd offer Mic would be his thanks for not ratting him out. At least, not just yet.

Glancing at his surroundings, it wouldn't be long before the place would be packed as the sun would set. As of now the day was almost over, almost done with the feeling of dread only to go back to his dark home and be disturbed by horrific visions from his past throughout the night. If anyone could see the things that haunted him, they would understand why he was always so damn tired all the time.

She came back, placing a single glass in front of him before walking back off. He felt grateful that she sensed his unwant for convo. But, it seemed another would not be as respectful as he threw the drink back, his parifial vision catching a field of yellow and black.

Aizawa nearly spit it out as he tried to stand, inching away from the worried yet bright smile that graced Mic's face, his hands on his hips as he stood awkwardly close watching him.

"You- No! Get the fuck away from me you lunatic!," he snapped, trying to stand.

But Mic kept his expression solid, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him back into place while he took a seat beside him. Completely u bothered by the outburst. He smiled at the batista who observed, waving her off as he tried to downplay the few looks they were given.

"Will you calm down? Jeesh I wasn't gunna be mad at you forever. I'm too nosey for that."

"I don't give a shit about how you feel," he hissed, huffing in the other direction.

"You are by far the nerviest person I've ever met."

Mic leaned closer to him, as Aizawa scooted away in anger. It was too soon for either to make amends but like Hizashi just said, he's nosey. Cueing his not well detective work.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol right now?"

"There hasn't been any movement today. So, I came to get a quick drink."

He threw an arm around Aizawa's shoulder as he could've sworn he heard cat like growls emitted from him.

Pulling him closer, he let his grin stretch wider, trying to ease the tension.

"So I saw you in the classroom ~," he mused, poking his finger in Aizawa's cheek.

"Really? Who would've guessed," he tried to nudge him away from his hold, but he held him tighter, forcing the affection. A deep scowl formed on his face.

"At least you picked a cute one," he added, finally letting go to reach over the bar and grab an entire bottle of alcohol, leaving money for it in its place. Aizawa rolled his eyes, watching him also grab glasses, pouring one for him and the other for himself. Not like he intended to get shit faced at 4pm when his duty didn't end until 9pm, this was merely a break.

"I didn't pick her. She picked me," he retorted, watching as Mic threw the drink back but began choking on it at his comment.

He swiftly turned his head, eyes widened at him in disbelief. "What!?"

Aizawa lifted the glass to his lips to sip on it for now, amused by the reaction. Anything he'd say would come out like fine gold to Mics ears, as long as he was in on the drama or gossip like a child, it'd be alright. Which he knew damn well that was the problem from the get go.

_Just like a child. _

"You're lying," he leaned in closer, looking for signs of decite.

But Aizawa shook his head. "Nope."

Mic shuffled nervously, moving back into a comfortable distance.

"So. Why'd you let her? That's usually not your style."

"Not sure. I just recall I had alot to drink prior."

Again, he flailed in place. Drawing his mouth close to Aizawa's hearing range to whisper.

"She took advantage of you!?"

Aizawa scowled, sighing into his hand. "Oh my God, No."

Mic leaned back on the edge of his seat in a shrug.

"Then I don't understand."

"Good, it's not your business anyways," he sassed, bringing the drink back up for another sip. His eyes scanned the clock nearby, reminding him not to take so long idling by like this. Thirty minutes had already passed wasting his time on this idiot by his side.

"Oh come on Shou," he pouted, "I need details or I'll die. You know this"

He grimaced at the taste, feeling the slight buzz coming on as he stood from his seat, brushing the top of his pants.

"One, stop calling me that. And two, I hope you do."

As he walked passed Mic, he reached out and grabbed his elbow. "Where ya going!?"

"Where do you think? Back on patrol."

Mic let go as he tugged his arm from the hold, not bothering to look back as his hands went into his pockets.

Hizashi gave a bright grin. At least they were back on good terms.

So he waved, "YOU'LL TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT EVENTUALLY!"

Aizawa cringed, letting the door slam before the effects of his surround voice hit. The sound of people screaming and cursing at his stupid friend only made him laugh to himself as he felt the cool sunset air hit his face. The high view of the rooftop was magnificent in comparison to the usual days spent below and in some strange sense, he felt bad for humans who chose to live a normal life away from the danger that led to such heavenly experiences.

oo

Prehaps it was the unsettling feel to being cared for that sent her stomach in knots, as she sat on the edge of her bed, rereading the crumpled note in her hands. Over and over her eyes read it, unable to imagine his thought process in doing so at her beside while she lay unconscious.

Her thumbs ran over the paper, then she'd glance at the wade of cash on the nightstand. Could it be guilt? Her parents could never do such a kind thing like splurge even if they wanted to, which was why she still held onto the outdated flip phone in comparison to her friends smart ones. It was just too expensive.

Ochako never felt at place in spending large quantities of money on herself. It just made her feel bad, a voice in the back of her mind telling her to hang onto it for future need. But, then again, it was his money that he gave to her with a hint on what to do with it. She'd feel equally as bad if she didn't go through with it.

Mina and the other girls had all finished getting their wants done with in preparation for the upcoming dance. So she wouldn't want to call them to ask to accompany her even if their friendship was growing strained at her distant behavior. Not that she meant to, she had just been preoccupied.

It was a hard choice. And she had two days to get it over with.

Actually, that wasn't the correct wording. Deep down she was a little excited to say the least. Simply because it was for him. It'd give her something to do anyways since her homework was done, and everyone else had seemed to have gone home to their families during the weekend.

A small smile tugged at her lips, trying to block out any negativity telling her not to while pushing down excuses on why she should stay home. Her parents were probably expecting her home tomorrow anyways and her mother would love to see what she had gotten. There were wonders of the color scheme to go with or what type of heels would match. How she would style her hair.

Checking her phone for any notifications, her eyes lit up at the date with the realization that tomorrow was her birthday. The big congratulatory 17.

She had completely forgotten about it, so yes, she'd definitely be expected home. It was strange that her parents didn't call yet beforehand to give a time in case they wanted to do anything special, but they had grown used to her being a little late as of recently. With her only complaint about the day being that it would not be spent the way she wanted really, by his side.

Tossing herself on her back against the mattress, she lay staring at the ceiling clutching her phone to her chest. Part of her whined that they couldn't be like anyone else, sending messages back in forth in at least small talk. Not like Aizawa would be that way anyways. She heard him mention before that this weekend was his turn for patrols in the neighboring city, so he'd be busy even if he wanted to.

_Oh suck it up. You're a big girl right?! _

Her round cheeks puffed as she scowled to herself, tossing aside the minimal whines and forcing herself to her feet. Determined to make today a good day all on her own. Not like she wasn't used to going out alone, if anything she preferred it, no offense to her friends of course. She had none growing up to go play so this didn't really matter, not having to give fake laughs or fake attention to idle conversations.

She walked up to her closet, studying the ancient clothing she had since her preteen years. Aizawa had given her Well over enough for one dress, so maybe she could buy other outfits to add to the decaying collection that for some odd reason she was proud of.

Deciding on a plain t-shirt and jeans, she threw it on with her dark green jacket and boots. Throwing her hair up into a bun with her bangs present, carrying along her jawline.

She checked herself out in the mirror. This would do fine, not too flashy or attention drawing, just how she liked it.

Grabbing her brown purse, she shoved the money into her wallet and left. Confident on the day ahead. There was a lovely boutique that had caught her eye the last time she was out with Mina and Tysuu, so that would probably be the first bet in the packed area of the outside mall. Not like the large area couldn't accommodate to other needs if it wasn't the right fit.

The other places she accompanied did have a wonderful selection, but the flashy attire and dolled up ruffles would make her gag, imagining that on her body. It was more suited for Mina with her pink skin to make it light up a room.

Once outside the school, she began her long trip into the city. Walking steadily along the sidewalk. There was a lot of people also out today, it being a Saturday. So hopefully it wouldn't be too much trouble over one simple thing. Though if Mina heard her say that dress shopping was simple, she'd have a fit.

She wondered what Aizawa would except from her. Taking a guess like previously, all she could conjure was grey, red, or black. Would he even expect her to match with him from afar? Because she knew they'd do their normal routine of keeping it light, making small, private meaningful glances across the room as they both pretended to be interested in the others.

Ochako almost felt bad for thinking of everyone that way. But since her encounter with him, she couldn't help it. She'd grown used to the stoic, callous demeanor he held, sinking all of her leisure time into him. It was hard adjusting back to the average teenage lifestyle of gossip and horseplay.

_Maybe I should put more effort into hanging out with everyone.. _

"I'm overthinking everything," she said aloud, nearly there at the rate her mind was going to keep her occupied.

Her thoughts drew back to yesterday, the fight between him and Present Mic with the chaos that insued. She'd have to apologize to Mic for using her quirk on a teacher, regardless if it was to help her own. Then again, it was strange that Aizawa was up and about, recalling her brief awakening as he seemed completely fine. Recovery Girl had explained she was in much more stress, taking a sound wave so close.

But the way he slammed into the side of the mountain made her heart hurt. Hurt for him, and for herself for feeling weak. It just went to show their differences in strength.

Ochako scowled, disregarding her own comments. After all he was a teacher and much older, so obviously there would be a large difference in the way they handled things.

_I'm being too hard on myself!_

Approaching the inner surrounding of the larger stores, she stilled. Looking around at the vast crowds of people, mainly arm in arm with friends laughing or small children with their parents. Her breath hitched as she suddenly felt a little anxious and out of place.

She tried not to think about it as she swallowed, clutching her bag closer while she began her descent past the crowd. On the other side there were several stores to pick from, each displaying the finest dresses with silk or floral print, hanging knee length or higher. If she recalled correctly, she, Mina and Tysuu didn't have to go far either to find something, though she couldn't really remember the exact stores they went into.

Under the pavilion in the food court area, she could hear the sound of familiar laughter echoing from the canapés.

And sitting around the wooden tables were two of her classmates, an obvious hue of yellow hair tossing his head back on the verge of tears, followed by the green haired boy who leaned with his hand on his shoulder.

For some reason she stopped, gawking at them from the other side.

"You're so stupid man!," Denki hollered through joyous laughter.

Deku could barely contain himself, struggling to catch his breath.

"I know I know! It was so embarrassing you have no idea!," he held his stomach from the cramps setting in, leaning forward. As he wiped the tears from his eyes, they caught sight of her figure standing only a few feet away.

And as their eyes met she blushed, realizing how weird and rude she was acting. Beginning to fidget in place, not knowing what to say.

"Uraraka!," he called, waving at her. Denki also looked up, stunned for a moment but then gave a toothy grin.

It felt warm, unexpected in their yellow haired friends presence but possibly he did mean what he had said that day, about wanting to be friends.

She shyly smiled back.

"H-Hey," she waved, slowly making her way up to the table. Regardless of the circumstances, it didn't feel as awkward as she was making it out to be. Both boys did have this attitude that could drown out bad vibes of a room and replace it with pure positivity.

"Come sit with us!," Deku exclaimed, slapping his hand down on a sit beside them. His gesture made her smile, feeling more welcome like the good ol days spending lunch together. How much she had also missed that.

Ochako nodded, sitting down next to him as Denki smiled at her, leaning on the table by his elbows.

"What ya doin out here Chako?," he asked, both eyes intently on her.

She began to panic on the inside a little. It's not like she ever gave away her relationship with Aizawa, but when anything involved him even in the slightest, her brain would shut down trying to argue up the best excuses.

Scratching the back of her head, she replied, "Oh I'm uh, going pick something out to wear for the dance. All the other girls are finished so it's just me."

"Wow you really are last minute! The dudes have also been done!," Denki added, taken back by her bravery to come all the way out here alone.

Deku gasped at her, giving a worried expression. "Uraraka are you here alone?"

"Well yea," she answered, trying to play it cool. "But it's fine! I prefer it this way!"

Her response clearly set him in a negative state, not finding that acceptable she noted in the furrow of his brows.

"Well, how about we come with? I'm sure we can help you find something!"

Denki nudged him hard on the side as he yelped, rubbing the now tender spot. Her smile grew uneasy.

"Dude not cool! Dress shopping is like, sacred to girls or somethin like that."

"But I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone!"

She watched them bicker in amusement, grateful for the same old Deku that would overly worry about those around him. It was nice having that concern.

As she looked around, the crowd began to thin along certain stores she was considering going into prior. The tall clock tower in the center of the plaza dinged, reminding her that it was now 4pm, since she decided to go so late into the day against Recovery Girl's request.

"By the way how are you feeling?," Deku asked, drawing her out from her mind.

She waved her hands in front of her face defensively, trying to play his concerns off. Otherwise he'd accompany her whether she liked it or not.

"I'm fine! Really I feel super good!"

Maybe lying so often was starting to help push her towards an acting career, because it was convincing enough to make him grin at her.

She even stretched her muscles to try and add to the effect, noticing Denki's eyes trail to the outline of her breast.

"Well I should get going before it gets too late," she added, coming to a stand as she grabbed her purse.

Denki snapped out of it, sheepishly looking away as Deku stood with her.

"So soon?"

"It's getting late, I'm sorry. I'm heading home after this so I'm trying to hurry."

He gave a warm smile, coming closer and wrapping his arms around her for a friendly hug.

Ochako's eyes widened, awkwardly patting him on the back as she quickly pulled away, giving a small one in return.

She waved them off before hurrying through the people, trying to get away from visual level best she could. Not that it was inappropriate what he had done, she could only hope that Deku didn't feel anything sensual for her any longer. The only arms she was used to was Aizawa's, and she intended on keeping it that way.

Adding to it, Denki's known perverted eyes irked her slightly. In a sense she could feel his reddened, furious eyes on her back in anger at what the young boy did, sending goosebumps along her skin.

Coming into the store, she tried to take her time, calculating what exactly to buy or if she'd find something nice here. Reminding herself that it was his money given to her, so to be sure to choose wisely.

Several matching patterns hung loosely through the racks of different materials. Her fingertips skimming over a few in curiosity.

There were limits for what one could wear also, including none- indecent types that would reveal cleavage or too short on the legs. Surely Mina would break that rule, or Momo.

"I'm a bit more conservative anyways," she whispered aloud.

Stepping next to the end of the selection, a certain deep red dress caught her eye. As she pulled it out to examine it, her heart fluttered. The knee length, velvet material dress with black long sleeves on the top half. It was plain, no sign of designs or extra adding that were deemed unnecessary. The black part also came up to her throat so there were no worries about cleavage.

It made her excited, running into the changing room to see if it'd fit.

She quickly undressed, neatly folding her clothes onto the bench along with her purse. Upon looking in the mirror she grimaced, noticing the bruises that lay over her fair skin from being so harshly thrown onto the ground at Mic's intense quirk. It wasn't evident before when she finally got to bathe, her mind was too hazy to even realize.

_Maybe I won't apologize after all. _

Carefully slipping the ends up, she struggled to zip the back. Thankfully she remembered to put her hair up at least.

It settled over her breast evenly, curved through her hips down to her knees, a little flowly at the bottom to give her an innocent appeal in contrast to its mature colors. Staring at herself in the mirror while taking in the sight of it on her, she began to giggle slightly.

"I kinda look like a vampire," she teased.

But at least the fit was absolute. The price tag hung on its side, catching it with her fingers to observe. She gasped, watching the dash of zeros that surely would give her a heart attack on a normal day. Knowing that at this time, it wouldn't even make a dent in the large wade he had given her. Perhaps she could even return some of it back to him in exchange for the amount this dress had caught. Yes, that idea made her feel a little better about all of this.

Gently pulling it off of her, she got changed back into her normal clothing, slinging the fine material over her arm. Now all that was left was to find shoes to match.

The woman eyed her strangely as she purchased it with straight cash, hurrying out of the shop before there was any trouble.

She made way down the sidewalk into the next store, taking no time to buy the first plain black pair of low heels she could find that fit. Ochako wasn't that picky to begin with no it's not like it mattered, black went with anything.

The sun began to set outside, darkening out the surrounding buildings as she exited with both bags in tow. The street lamps had came on, with people exiting. Her parents house would lead to a different route on the way, opposite direction of the school. It was in the center part of the city, only known for its dangers for thugs in the rundown part. Surely she began to regret venturing out here so late. But she was sure she'd finish in time, if not for being stopped by Deku and Denki.

Ochako sighed in frustration. It couldn't be helped now as the lights from stores began to shut off, an announcement on the intercom stating that the mall would soon be shut down so to leave within the next hour.

She considered calling her parents to come pick her up outside, but didn't want to worry them. After all, she was a U.A. student in the hero course so it was the best time to try and get along in life at her own pace if she ever planned to match anyone.

oo

Aizawa sat on the edge of the rooftop, eyeing the villian nearby as it began to smash several vehicles in the area. The large strength randomly ceasing if it'd try to grab a car, in his amusement he watched the anger on its face, knowing it was his fault that his quirk wasn't working from afar.

Nearby Mt. Lady had come run up, complaining at the disgusting sludge it also gave off as her large feet stepped in it. Not like she was trying to grab onto it anyways to get it to stop.

He growled in agitation, rolling his eyes at her childish behavior. Never would he understand why she was considered so famous.

Aizawa couldn't go near it himself either, the sludge monster would only suck him in nor would his scarf work to grab it properly. So he waited patiently up here as the police blockaded the neighboring streets, standing back in case there was trouble with the civilians.

This wouldn't end soon unless another pro would show up since she clearly wasn't going to do her job properly.

Walking over to the other side of the roof top at the commotion of folks standing on the road, arguing with the police as to why they should pass and that their homes were that way. It was always annoying the attitudes people would come up with, the same people they fought hard to protect. Their egotistical minds letting everyone know they were different and would be fine, etc etc.

Lane duty during situations like this always reminded him of what his quirk could and couldn't do. A hard lesson that hopefully he was instilling well into his students.

It was dark, the stars blocked out from the heavy smoke within the air from the fire springing from the over thrown vehicles.

"This is what I get for complaining about the lack of action," he said aloud, still looking down at the rowdy crowd below. His eyes traveled to the back at the behaved portion of the people, making sure they were staying in place and not trying to sneak around police lines.

But to his shock there she was, a certain brunette that claimed his thoughts daily, trying to look over the people at the scene before them. He yanked his goggles down, rubbing his eyes to make sure who it was.

"What the hell is she doing out here?," he snapped to himself.

Ochako was at a loss, hoping the fued would end soon. This was on the way to her parents home, the only straight route to take. Sure she could easily cut around, but it would take her to the outskirts on the bad side of town. Traveling through the dark alleyways where local bar hoppers frequently vacated, her mother making sure she knew just how bad it was to never go there.

But at this rate, traffic and public access stops took hours to clear. She wouldn't make it home till super late.

The roar from the villain up ahead made everyone jump, startled by its loud yet powerful voice. Mt. Lady was visible over the tall buildings up ahead, both indicating that yes, this would take some time.

Ochako looked around, careful that no one was watching her as she took a few steps back from the people. Taking advantage of her small height, while pressing her back up against a chain link fence that blocked off the alleyway behind it. Surely she'd just cut through real quick. And if she ran into anybody, she'd just float away. That was the plain.

Aizawa's mouth dropped, noticing exactly what she was up to in a situation they were instructed Not to ever do. To always take into consideration police and hero business before going off on your own in a hostile environment. He knew this neighborhood well, a local hangout he and Mic used to party at in his younger days, so he knew exactly the type of trouble that it lead through.

"No!," he yelled aloud, reaching an arm out as if she was within reach as he watched her float over the fence, releasing herself onto the ground behind it, then running off into the darkness out from his vision.

"Fuck!," he left his post immediately, jumping roof to roof at startling speed to her direction.

Ochako hurried along, trying her best to stay calm in the dark as the only light up ahead was the barely lit night sky and the dim bar lights, illuminated signs advertising their beer brand names.

It was quiet aside from the cladder of violent outburst in the distance, being now far off enough that she knew she wouldn't be affected by it. A cold breeze swept past her, chilly with an ominous vibe the place gave off. Tin can garbage pales were dumped all over the ground, trashed with broken bottle debris.

The brick walls were vandalized, spray painted curse words littering the place.

Ochako stayed calm though, passing by the open doors to the alcohol scented bars as she hung her head low less not to attract attention.

Another boom went off, vibrating the ground underneath her as she lost her balance, falling onto scattered bits of glass.

She cried out, peeling her hands away from the cement to examine the damage.

It wasn't so bad as she thought, though the feeling was horrible. Straining to pull out the large shards, her mind had forgot the nearby bar not far behind her.

Chatter ensued as three men came stumbling out, hugging one another for balance with bottles in tow.

She hissed, finally yanking out the last piece. Thankful enough that they weren't little pieces, but deep enough that she'd probably have to wrap her hands once she got home. A good day was seeming far from it at this rate.

The sound of footsteps caught her ears as she turned, eyes widening at the large dark figures who now towered over her.

She could smell the stench of booze soaked onto their clothing, masculine sweat carrying heavy as well.

Ochako grimaced, taking a step back from their ogling eyes and wide grins.

"Hey! Watcha doin in these parts honey?," one asked, placing his arm on the wall to gain leverage over her.

But she didn't want to respond, trying her best to remain calm, backing away further until her back came into contact with a dumpster.

It only made them bust out in laughter at out easily startled she was, showing fear in the face of danger.

"Would you like to party with us?," the other asked.

Yet again, she said nothing. Trembling in her boots, glaring hard at them to appear strong.

"Hey bitch!," the same said, stalking up to her. He fisted a handful of her hair as she screamed, trying to kick him off. Struggling against his hard hold and malicious laughter. The large man pulled her close to him, forcing their bodies to touch to her horror.

"S-Stop it!," she shrieked, trying to push against his hands that began to trail down to her backside. Tears formed in her eyes. No one else had ever touched her like this before, except for Shouta. And she was too scared to do anything, feeling the fire in her burn out as they broke a bottle, the large shards threatening to stab her if she dare fight back.

_I wouldn't float away fast enough. _

The figure was black all aside from a red trail of light barely clear from the unseen movements it gave off. It was too fast for her eyes to pick up, shouts filled the air followed by large thuds of bodies being slammed into the concrete.

She found herself let go, the pain of his harsh grip in her hair sending pulses through her head as she fell against the wall. Blood spattered across her face as she jumped, shielding her eyes from the gruesome seen.

All she could make out was the cracking of bones as he held both of the man's arms behind him, with a foot on his spine, stretching the limps far back until they couldn't go anymore.

The sounds each man made were horrifying, like the pitch of a dying animal. Until it was eerily quiet, except for the heavy breathing coming from her savior.

Ochako peeked her eyes open through her fingers, recognizing those angry red eyes that stared down at the body he stood on. His shoulders heaved, panting with his hair stood. Until they flickered her way, sending shivers down her back.

"Shouta..," she whispered, lowering her arms.

But he said nothing, taking in the sight of blood droplets staining her cheeks with her undid hair. If he could be grateful for anything, it's that he made it in time before it went any further.

Ochako took a small step forward, shaking in fear at the silence he gave off with the dark shielding him.

But he immediately stormed her way, letting down his quirk as he crushed their mouths together, cupping the sides of her face in his hands.

She gave a muffled sound, giving into the most passionate kiss he'd ever given her. Though she knew he was angry, worry was more evident on his genuine touch. He breathed hard through his nose, the sweaty ends of his hair sticking to her skin.

Their lips moved together. Growing fiercer as she grabbed the collar of his jumpsuit. He buried his hands into her hair, moving more gentle now as he broke away to breath. Foreheads pressed together as they both gasped for air.

He kept his eyes closed to rest them, trying to calm his nerves after watching her be handled that way. Aizawa was so angry he could've murdered them, and it took everything inside not to.

"You idiot," he huffed harshly.

Ochako nodded warmly with watery eyes, not about to argue.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but I see you are," he retorted, letting her go to grab her hands from his clothing, gently flipping them over to reveal the cuts. They weren't deep enough to need stitches, but a good cleaning would do as blood from the wounds trailed down there wrist, staining the ends of her jacket.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I watched you break one of my rules on patrol, that's how," he sassed, watching the red tint flood her face.

She wasn't sure if it was from stress, insanity, or just pure happiness that it was him who saved her. But she broke out into a sudden fit of laughter, a burst of giggles that she couldn't hold back.

He looked at her like she was crazy, mouth open and eyes widened at her strange behavior. A single tear of joy leaked out one eye.

"Yea you are an idiot," he scolded, letting go of her hands to run his thumbs over the bloodied drops that stuck to her face. Smearing it completely until it was off.

She stopped laughing, trying to compose herself as she watched him carefully, his eyes focused on helping her.

"I'm gunna call this in. So stay right here with me until the police arrive. I've gotta get back to patrol right after," he added, growing nervous at the strangle way she was staring at him. Like she hadn't heard anything he had just said. Maybe she hit her head too hard.

But in her mind she was too excited to do anything other than take in his features. Feeling blessed to have a man of his caliber want to kiss her, or tend to her very needs. A wave of euphoria had taken over in such a tender moment that she didn't want it to end yet.

Shouta Aizawa was the top hero in her books, now in a literal term.

"What?," he finally snapped, causing her smile to drop.

But as soon as it did, she replaced it with a serious tone as she stood on her tip toes, forcing him back into a deep kiss. The blue and red lights illuminating their bodies from the distance.

oo

**I actually expected this chapter to be shorter than usual but it's actually the longest so far lol sorry if it sucks. I tried. **

**I changed the title for a special reason that you'll see later on in the last chapters. At first I kinda rushed to think of what to put. I'm not too good at titles or summaries. **

**I'm glad to see the people giving this ship a chance! I wished aizawa would have a love interest but wasn't satisfied with the other selection of females that he could may get with in the future Canon part so. Ochako, I have my complaints but I like her lol I'm usually a kacchako shipper but I ship both sets so I hope I'm doing well on this story! Review what you think!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The murmurs from the outside of the eerily white room hadn't caught attention yet, lost in a daydream from previous events as her vision stayed glued to the floor. It was late into the night, still alert with people coming into the hospital while her standpoint, waiting here to be discharged, wasn't too serious.

Ochako felt the sleep trying to take over, fighting back the urge to lay across the bedding she sat on- the comfortable feel drawing its way from her heavy body.

Her head nodded, blinking slower and slower when everything around became blurry. Like the surroundings would be of murky water, flooding her ears from the distractions of life's busy beat.

Bandages were wrapped firmly across the shallow wounds, followed by the strong smell of antiseptics. The alcohol burned, touching the tender bloodied flesh as the doctor had scrubbed away any bits of dirt that may have lingered.

Prehaps it wouldn't have been so bad if he had just stayed behind with her. But she knew better, immediately after pleading with him not to send her off alone. There was still work to be done, a patrol trailing into the night from the monstrous villian that still scowered the streets leaving people in need of assistance. Though the hours passed and she wondered if it had been taken care of, the problem of homestead would still be present if not.

It wasn't that Aizawa was being cruel, just that she could be exaggerating from the loss of contact. A part of her that was still a little selfish at times and he had no problem putting her in check, sending a more decent thought process back to reality.

_Don't be such a crybaby_.

"I'm not," she said to herself, a dull expression on her features that would remain even if he was present due to exhaustion, unable to even argue back. His voice was the one she could always hear clear as day, the mature reminder to keep herself grounded when things weren't going her way.

Nearby next to the metal dresser of medical devices sat her shopping bags, muddied a tad at the bottoms, handled so roughly in the dirty alley. But she hardly cared about it for now, not even the strength to worry. Only the pressing of her sore muscles in desperation for sleep.

Her eyes lazily glanced at the wall clock, reading 1am. Strange that neither of her parents had called yet, not even earlier to make sure that she would be home for her birthday. They typically made it a bigger deal than needed, spending the day as a family with a large cake and watching any movie she desired, it was all that could be done since they could not afford gifts hardly. It was always good enough for her and deep down she had felt guilty for rarely considering them. Time had been too distracting.

"Ochako Uraraka?," a voice called, the figure of a man standing in the doorway with a clipboard nearby caught her eyes as she snapped awake.

"Yes?"

"You're in good condition to leave miss. Is there anyone coming get you?"

She pondered the question for a moment to weigh her options. Shouta was one, though this was hardly an emergency. And he may still be on patrol. Option two being her parents, but it was so late and she didn't want to worry them anymore than the wrapping around her hands would, praying that somehow they would not be notified of the hospital visit.

She kinda hoped that instead of forcing her into an ambulance, that he would have insisted on a ride home instead. Watching him work from a rooftop while she patiently waited for the shift to end, not like she'd object to that type of quality time either. Surely it was a daydream, because he'd never allow it.

She shook her head, slowly climbing down from the bed onto her feet, grabbing the bags nearby as she winced, trying to flex her fingers.

"No sir, I'll walk."

The doctor gave her a strange look. But asked no more questions, "Alrighty miss. Have a good night."

She paid no attention to the other patients in the waiting room as she made her way through the lobby, out the sliding doors with the night air hitting her hair slightly.

The street lights illuminated the distance area to the best of their abilities, giving way to the oddly quiet outside compared to the interior of the building. The night sounds of chirping bugs and moths hitting the glass that covered the bulbs was all that could be heard.

"I don't think he considered that I'd have to still walk home alone," she sassed aloud.

Gripping the bags tighter, she began route to her home that was thankfully, at least much closer now. It wasn't many blocks further, which maybe he had a bit more confidence that she could handle this. Not to mention it was away from the villian attack, if it was still happening at such late hours.

Traffic had been near to none, making her feel more alone in the dark of the sidewalk. Maybe that was a good thing.

It was strange seeing him in action like that. The seriousness of his demeanor showing as his voice echoed through the panicked crowd of people, arms motioning them on where to go and reminding to stay calm. He was a hero that handled the public crisis greatly after making sure she'd be alright, assisting her into the vehicle then paying immediate attention to the other parts of his job.

It only put things into perspective after their shared kiss, that during times like this, she'd be handled no differently in a professional manner. A quick lesson to put relationships while at work to the side like needed. And as a pro hero, she'd have to do the same in the future.

Ochako grimaced, trying to tell herself that she too could be that mature when dealing with something like that. If they'd ever work side by side, dismissing the heart for the job. Though even if that's what her thoughts were saying, her mind said otherwise. Envisioning him hurt, similar to the attack at the USJ. While he fought, and she'd tend to the needy.

It definitely gave respect for the pro heros today having to be put in situations like that of choice, witnessing their loved ones risk their lives then try to appease the masses. Could she really do that with Shouta nearby?

It only made her pout, imagining him standing beside her in conversation on the topic, and scolding her for such worries. Reminding her of how childish she was acting and lecturing the job of a hero, with its great importance and responsible aspects.

Then he'd do one or two things. Either sass her that she wouldn't cut it with that attitude. Or be serious, explaining the severity of not wearing your heart on your sleeve in the line of battle.

His stoic voice replayed itself in her mind, knowing that's exactly what he'd say. Even in normal conversations he never let his feelings come up, and sometimes it made her insecure over what he was really thinking about anything in life. About her.

Ochako's street was the only one without street lamps but she could make out the silhouette of the yard, it's frontal bushes with a small driveway. The rough appearance of the reddened bricks and shabby windows who held no light.

Even now she began to worry a little, wondering if something was wrong that they didn't at least wait up for her. No calls. No visits to the school. It was very unlike them, most of all her father.

Rounding her way up the short steps, she unlocked the front door quietly with her key. Careful not to wake them in the dead hours of the night.

Though it wasn't quiet, a snore erupting from the living room area.

"Hello?," she whispered, shutting the door behind her with a small thud.

No reply.

She didn't bother to flick on the lights, pressing her fingers to the wall to guide her way around the doorframe. Her eyes made out a dark figure on the couch, a pillow and blanket in tow that she presumed to be her father, with a large arm sprawled across his face, snoring peacefully.

That's weird..

Answers to why he slept in here would have to wait, stepping back to go up the stairs that led to hers, and the main bedroom.

Once inside, she sighed hard. Leaning on the door for support letting the bags drop from her sore hands. Bathing would be difficult from the soap hitting the bare cuts, but she was filthy and somewhat glad to finally be able to feel the hot water radiate her skin. Allowing the touches of that man to wash off her body more than Shouta had imprinted soon after.

Peeling her clothes off, she made way to the shower.

Hissing as the bandages stuck to the healing parts of the skin that tried to hang on to it. Dried blood covered the palms as fresh droplets oozed out from the small holes, barely enough to stain her fare hands. It would need new ones after.

The hot water hit her skin as she sighed into its comforting feel, breaking down the scream that her body held from overuse. Tattered hair now soaked, trying her best to ignore the pain as she ran shampoo throughout her brown locks.

She ran soap along her body rather harshly, almost trying to scrub the feeling of that man grabbing her backside off. The sick way his hands held her, trailing to the back of her toned thighs before going higher to a more intimate area.

Her face grew angry, scowling hard as she scrubbed harder in frustration.

If only she had at least tried to fight back, but the sensation of fear had been too overwhelming. What if their quirks were much more extreme than hers?, able to assault midair in a devastating blow before floating away? And then she'd be dead. Or at least left with a broken face. The pull of her hair was agony enough.

Aizawa could not always be her hero, no matter how badly she could ever dream him to be.

She tried her best to imagine him. The sensual way he held her, smooth feel of his hands running up her body to gently touch whatever area she allowed. Tainting each part in the best of ways, which she couldn't think of ever saying no to it. She reacted to wishing he was here now to tell her it'd be alright, and physically prove it.

Rinsing her hair and body, she stepped out. Rewrapping her hands effectively, trying not to make much noise in the small house as she wrapped her hair up in a towel. Then making way to the bedroom to rummage around for pajamas. Which a long sleeved pair would do, because it was always cold when he was away.

oo

No one had awoken her with a happy birthday shriek, a norm for the previous years, followed by a breakfast in bed. Typically she'd be grateful for the extra sleep, but her parents behavior was beginning to bother her. They never forgotten a birthday before, it always made her feel a little special. Kinda like the one time a year when she wouldn't mind the center from attention, appreciating the kindness from each of them and the bonding experience they shared throughout the day.

But it was unpleasant. Downstairs listening to the sound of a pan being lightly tapped with a spatula as the scent of breakfast filled the home. And it followed with two voices, their tones loud and not exactly friendly.

Ochako cracked her bedroom door open by a hair to eavesdrop, confirming her suspensions. She had never once in her entire life, heard either one of them argue with each other. Let alone to a point of yelling, throwing unnecessary insults. The pair was vibrant with love. The cold atmosphere from her arrival last night seemed evermore apparent now.

"Can't you just stop talking for once and leave me alone?," her mother uttered coldly.

It was clear her father wasn't far off, though he declared things more infuriating than she.

"Why can't we talk about this!?"

The sound of something being slammed shook her body as she winced, inching closer to the top of the stairwell. Maybe they'd stop once she was spotted, not like Ochako wanted to hear or see this side of her parents regardless.

"What about Uraraka!?," he yelled, punching his fist down onto the kitchen table. His breathing was hard, staring at his wife's uncaring back as she cooked breakfast, trying to ignore him.

It was quiet since she chose not to answer, still the sound of sizzling met his breath in a tense vibe. This was unlike her home. Growing up they were the perfect pair, a shattered truth shaking her reality in place as she descended the stairs. Her fingers halted on a different spot along the wall as she brushed them over the hole in the drywall that went unnoticed in the dark of last night. A sign of a previous fight.

Freezing in place on the final step at the sight of his pained expression, eyes of desperation meeting her mother from across the kitchen. Neither one of them noticed she was even there.

"Mom?.. Daddy?," she called softly.

They both stopped, looking at her presence in shock. She noticed his eyes darting to the doorway, staring at her shoes neatly sitting beside theirs.

Her mother nearly dropped the utensil, trying to gather her composure as her father did the same, a bright smile crossing over his puffy eyes to hide the evidence that something was wrong.

"Uraraka you're home," he grinned, making his way up to her in a large bear hug that didn't wash away the worry in her face.

"Hey dad," she said, gently patting him on the back.

"Welcome home dear," her mother added, trying her best to remain facing the wall unable to make eye contact yet. The ruse was too obvious in shame from their daughter coming back to a home so torn as is.

"I'll be done in a bit. You hungry?"

"Yea I guess," she answered, trying to appear oblivious.

Her father stepped back, patting her on the head before being seated at the table. With her mother moving back and forth to gather plates and forks in a normal fashion.

Ochako was stunned for a moment at how fake it all seemed now. Wondering if this was the role they played together for so long for her sake. Was there always this much hatred among them that once she was somewhat out of the house, they could be free to express the distaste?

She hesitately took a seat beside him, trying her best not to look at anyone in the eye just yet. With her mother setting a plate of pancakes in front of her with a kind smile. Then extending one to her father.

"Alright eat up," she chimed, going towards the hall upstairs.

She stared at her mother, wondering why she would leave since they had always eaten together as a family. Each meal taken strongly like a gathering. But as she passed the haunting look of anguish graced the creases in the corner of her eyes, like an emotional crisis unable to hide from the world would, crash down if she dared try.

Neither mentioned her birthday as they ate in awkwardness, listening to her father's babbling about work and talk of new repairs to the house. She nodded absent-minded, a creeping feel of dread falling hard onto her heart and inching it's way to the back of her throat in a lump, making her unable to answer his small questions about school very clearly.

Thoughts raced, recalling the loving way they'd be sure to greet her with, an eager sense of anticipation upon her arrival home. It seemed like U.A. kept her away for some time, trying their best to keep up with their daughters busy schedule.

As they finished, he grabbed her plate with his own to place in the sink. The running water drawing her ears apart from his rambling to drown out the fake tone he used. Like it would all be okay.

"So sweetie what are you doing home?," he asked, Ochako glancing at him stunned a tad at the realization that they had both forgotten what today was. Digging deeper into the fresh wounds in her chest.

It wasn't like she was one to make a fuss over it, moreover why they had dismissed it due to the fights. Dawning on the seriousness of the matter.

"I'm just resting before the sports festival tomorrow," she replied quietly.

"Oh yea I forgot about that! Are you excited?"

In truth she was excited. Or at least had been. But any days that seemed to come weren't coming into mind at the time, stress playing on her thought process knowing that she'd have to bury this now before it began or she'd surely fail in front of the large arena with other teachers and sponsors watching intently at her progress. With Him watching.

"Yea daddy, I'll do my best."

She almost considered inviting both of them to watch her in person, maybe seeing their daughter live in the spotlight would be a good distraction. But immediately thought against even offering. Wondering if their presence there would damper the mood.

Rising, she closed the chair shut as he turned to look at her. The water in the sink still rushing.

"I'm gunna go rest up. I've got a big day ahead of me so," she said trying to give a reassuring smile.

She noticed the frantic look in his eyes, reaching out as if to ask her to stay, and in a little way she felt pity for the man. But this was too much for her to handle right now, hurrying back up the stairs before he could protest.

Passing the main bedroom door, it was open, with her mother sitting on the bed listening to the TV play. A plate on her lap, barely touched turning cold.

Ochako stopped outside it, watching her languid motions for a bit with the light absent from her mother's usual bright self. Hardly taking a bite without even looking at the screen. It was dark, the blinds closed shut to drown out the sunlight. A similarity to the world she knew, gone and dead in her face.

"Hey mom," she called softly, scratching the side of her arm nervously.

She raised her head, giving a small pitiful smile. "Hey sweetheart, you alright?"

The question almost made her scoff, the nerve to even ask when she was the one grieving. The gloomy and trashed state of the room telling her that this was during the final stages of mourning a marriage that had long died.

"Yea im fine. Just gunna go nap I guess"

Her mother only gave a slight nod, pretending to pay attention to the channel with volume too low to humanly hear.

Ochako wanted to say more, wanted to ask her if she was alright. If it was her fault, or if there was anything she could do or could have done. It was pointless. For what could she say to adults in a place that she had never been?

Hurrying to her room, she shut the door. Covering her heart with her hand as she threw herself onto her bed.

The bags containing her dress and shoes were not far off, wondering if maybe that would get her mother in a more cheery state. Prancing around in it with comments of kindness and talks of 'boys', offering suggestions on how to style her hair. Or what the theme of the evening would be like.

She imagined her mother, the previous one pictured in her mind, smiling happily at her daughter's attire. Something they had always done together.

But another thing crept to the surface, telling her that it would all be fake. Every word, every expression. Greeting her with a dull look that would shake her world more than it was already coming to. And that would lead to even more destruction to the canvas, once visualized with love, now blanketed in a sheet white.

oo

It was surreal, his arms around her waist in the soft comfort of her known bed. Bringing back the homey vibe that she wished would have been here for her as she lay in bed, sleeping off the pain just like she had said. Not like it wasn't necessary, she hadn't gotten home until at least 2am anyways.

Ochako didn't remember when she had fallen asleep, though it was sometime after mulling over the events within the home. Trying to block out the negativity if only for a fleeting time.

But as she awoke to a loud slam, it vanished. Only to be replaced with the knowledge that she was alone and that he could not have possibly been by her side in this. All an illusion.

Her alarm clock read 4pm now, gasping at how late she had actually slept. It took a few seconds for things to register as another slam was heard from the lower depths of the house, followed hushes. Like her mother trying to defuse whatever they were doing before she had heard it, believing it to be cabinets handled angrily.

Still, none had come check for lunch or dinner. Nor had they remembered the special day. And in a small way she was grateful, rolling over to hide from the world with a pillow pressed hard over her ears as the yelling commenced with harsh thuds.

Just what was this place she had come to? Could it be a quirk?, one that sent a person into a horrific nightmare? A long, drawn out cruel dream that crushed all hope and left her dying inside.

They hadn't even noticed the wraps on her hands, nor would she bring it up. Trying not to add anymore stress than there already was.

Her eyes clenched shut, trying to focus on anything else. All of her homework was left back at the dorm, along with school books to study. Uniforms were pressed and ready to go. The hero outfit in decent shape so that was also out.

Abruptly sitting up, she looked around the room for an idea. But noticed how unorganized it was.

_I'll just straighten up._

The sounds of her parents died down slightly, pacing around her room picking up papers and hidden pencils underneath the dresser. Folded clothes moved to another area, shuffling to push books back in precise place. There wasn't much to be done really.

She tried picturing her friends, Mina's bright smile and the way Tysu sometimes laughed. Gathered together around the short table within her room as they shared opinions, imagery used of their adventures home. What kind of stuff was going on with their crushes. Or if they were worried about training under Aizawa's strict reign.

Another slam, hard enough to make the floor beneath her feet vibrate as her hands flew to cover her ears, trying to continue focusing on other things.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real," she sang aloud over and over, determined to cloud the truth until it'd be no more.

Ochako stood in the center of her room, listening to the movement below exit out the front door, met with her mother's sobs echoed into the hallway, then in the bedroom across from her until the door shut. Was it over? Assuming her father had left that is.

She knew they certainly didn't mean to act this way while she was around, but only so much tension can go brewed in a long stretch of pain before it burst open. Regretting ever stepping foot home like an unwelcome guest, there were enough warning signs as to yesterday.

_I don't wanna stay here like this, even if it's getting late._

Disregarding the short time before the sun went down, she began to get changed. Tying her hair back up and lacing up her shoes before grabbing a piece of paper and pen, along with her shopping bags.

Very carefully she opened the door to try and not make a sound, listening close to the sound of her mother's cries on the other side of the door as she tried to ignore it. Knowing better than to disturb it.

Downstairs was vacant, her father seemed to have left and left on the counter was a small pack of papers that made her heart sink further as she crept up to it. Shaking her head in disbelief, her eyes scanning the words that indicated divorce.

On the kitchen table she made sure to leave a short note, noticing the dinner that had been left out with the grumbling of her stomach, scribbling down her whereabouts fast.

-_I'm going back to the dorm to prepare for tomorrow. Make sure to watch close tomorrow, I might be on TV. Love you._

Then out the front door she went.

Her feet moved fast, thoughts swimming to the rhythm of the rapid beat of her heart with the sun going down.

Aizawa's voice rang, warning her to stop, to turn around to the safety of her room. That it'd be dark soon and potential danger lurked in the corners.

To which at this point she welcomed it for nothing could match the despair she gave off.

Not the alleyway with the three men or their faces contorting smugly. The villains possibly about. The busy traffic that hounded the roads, blinding her with their lights.

Not a single thing struck fear, for she'd either drown in this or feel nothing come morning. A sweet numbness that would replace the nightmare of a day.

She barely paid attention as she crossed the street with the sign of a hand illuminated red to stop, catching herself at the last moment before the cars came.

Ochako struggled to hold it together on the journey to the school grounds, telling herself that soon the beautiful silence that she used to adore would be there waiting.

The memories began to break, each one of her parents together as they skipped through amusement parks. Smiling at her as they walked, hand in hand. City night outings to the old outdated restaurants she loved so much, a trip to the movies they rarely attended with her choice of screening.

There were her mother and father, their faces smashed like glass on a picture frame playing tale to things that could never happen. At least that's what she thought, however foolish, that it couldn't happen to them.

She didn't bother apologizing to people she had accidentally ran into, stumbling past swiftly to go on her way.

And before she knew it, the gates were in sight like a highlight in the torment, some sick way to joke about the experiences. It was a reminder, knowing how isolated she had become as of late. That there would be no happy ending, void of warmth waiting inside the dark room on the other side.

Pushing past the gates with her key card, she broke into a sprint across the field. Hurrying her way into the building for shelter as the outside noise began to catch up to her senses. Honking of the horns and whispers on the sidewalk became overwhelming in an instant.

Ochako ran as fast as she could to beat the sting of tears trying to surface in case anyone would be there.

Gladly it was empty for now. Running along the halls, up the stairwell that brought back the sight of her father's fist burrowing through the drywall in her home.

Once in front of her door, her hand shook trying to unlock it, cursing to herself to stop it.

Before throwing herself inside, slamming the door in place.

The room was spinning as she crumbled to her knees unable to breath. The burn of the cold air struggling to fill her lungs that choked, heaving forward on the ground. The sobs started, unable to hold back the cry in back of her throat that broke through the lump in it, clenching her teeth to try and stop the chattering of her jaw.

It hurt. Everything screamed at her at once like voices filling her mind as she began to slap the side of her head hard.

"Stop it!," she yelled to no one, her nails digging into the carpet.

Why her? Why had the world fallen apart in these last short, fleeting moments that were meant to be shrouded in bliss? Was this her punishment for choosing something on her own regardless of the consequences?

Her shoulders slumped, the weight crushing her with it as she began to hyperventilate at the sight of the moon outside her window.

Quickly she rummaged through her pockets, pulling out her phone as she dialed his number through her blurred, teary eyes.

oo

Exhausted. Aizawa was utterly burnt out from the patrol of the weekend.

His dreary eyes glimpsing at his bed as he exited the bathroom with his towel still draped around his shoulders, throwing himself face first onto the soft mattress clad in a black t-shirt and boxers.

Luckily the other hero's had taken over, congratulating him on his hard work to allow an earlier night off than expected.

Through the surge of the crowd of people, he'd fought hard. Maintaining order accordingly all the while protecting them, trying to scout out the source of chaos in the midst of pedestrians.

It was hard to pick around other humans, their panicked faces in his way as he fought with great skill not to endanger them, while also neutralizing the target to make a clean arrest.

Meanwhile before that, there was her. That scared face she made as he grabbed her by the hips and placed her into the ambulance, how she pleaded for him not to leave her side to attend the hospital alone.

The usage of words almost made him cringe at how stern he had to be with her, asking for her to be reasonable at the ridiculous request. There was still work to be done, she had to understand. Even if he couldn't explain then and there that he didn't necessarily Want to leave. He had to.

Recalling his back turning to her as he faced danger once more, trying not to look and make it more difficult on her departure.

While it needed to be done, there was a small bit of guilt when he had to handle her that way. That look of hurt in her eyes, but also understanding. She was mature enough to accept it, but that didn't mean her emotions weren't always clear as day when it came to him.

"Damnit," he uttered, drifting his eyes closed from the overuse of his quirk. Today surely drained every ounce of fight he had left.

Until the phone on the nightstand rang, jolting him awake to catch it.

His brows furrowed as he read her name on the screen, rubbing his eyes to make certain it was her.

With his heart racing, he answered.

"Uraraka?," he said with a bit of panic, wondering what the problem was.

He heard a sniffle on the other side before she answered.

"H-Hey.."

"What is it? Are you alright?," he sat up on the edge of his bed, waiting to hear the verdict.

Ochako stilled for a moment, contemplating lying to him and dealing with being fussed. It was better just for that, to be able to hear his voice. It already beginning to calm her down. But she was too distraught to hold it in.

"No.. I'm n-not okay."

"Where are you?"

"I just got t-to the dorm a few s-seconds ago."

His eyes widened, looking at the time on his alarm clock. While it wasn't late, it was still dark out. Just getting through drilling it into her head how unsafe it was to be out like that, especially in the neighborhood she inhabited. Not to be insulting, but it wasn't pleasant. Kind of an old personal hangout that he knew well more than she in his younger years.

"You went back alone?," he snapped, listening to the sound of her cringing at his voice.

"I'm s-sorry.."

Aizawa sighed, ignoring the pain in his muscles as he stood running a hand through his hair.

"Wait there," he instructed before hanging up before she could argue.

Something was wrong, and it wasn't just the tears. He always called Ochako a crybaby as it was. The fact that she called though rang personal alarms, along with the fact that she didn't try to lie her way around it like she typically did. Emergencies only was the deal after all, and this was considered one enough for her to reach out.

Gathering clothes together, he dressed himself in black hurrying to snatch his wallet and keys.

Trying to rub his eyes open with a wide yawn before lacing up his boots, making way out of his house.

Every single bit told him to sleep. That it would be better tomorrow and how badly he needed it. In the morning, Mic expected him to be beside him during the announcements of the sports festival. Though for God knows why since the voice user always did take the lead. Maybe he'd get away with bringing the sleeping bag into the room.

The ride was quick, sure to live not far away from the school since he had worked there for sometime, parking his car in the lot reserved for teachers. It was the only one there, and the grounds were quiet with students either sleeping or busy with duties to prepare. Some probably weren't even home, spending the evening with their families.

The route to his classes dorm was empty, not a head around to watch as he circled the back of the building.

Ochako sat on the floor, harshly rubbing her eyes with her sleeve, feeling even more low for involving Aizawa in the mess of her personal life. She regretted it the second she heard his voice, that same tired tone etched with worry in it. They promised it to only be used if it was important, and this was hardly it.

But a desperate part of her needed to hear it. Needed to call to confirm she was grounded and not about to drown. That this was all real, and happening to her as the stable walls of her life came crashing down around her. He was the only stability she had left.

Her head whipped up at the sound of the balcony door being opened, his darkened figure entering.

"Why the hell isn't this locked," he barked, sliding it back into place.

Through the moonlight shining on her body, he paused. Taking in the sight of her face, that torn apart look masking the bright smile she usually wore. It was pure, genuine despair hanging in front of those large brown eyes that bore into him, like she had forgotten he was coming.

"S-Shouta..," she choked out, her voice cracking from the broken sobs.

"Uraraka," he said, hurrying to kneel in front of her.

He gently grabbed her upper arm, trying to pull her up. But she immediately reacted by throwing herself at him. Fragile arms locked around his neck in a death grip, burying her face into his hair. Ochako trembled, sobs racking down her body as she let it out more than before.

Aizawa was partly taken back, careful to wrap an arm around her as his other tried to nudge her to look at him. But she thrashed against it, tightening her hold.

"Uraraka," he called out, trying to snap her out of it.

But she didn't reply right away, nuzzling her leaky nose onto his shirt.

She felt his hand begin to rub her back, trying to comfort her to the best that she was allowing. He gave up trying to force her, running his fingers through her hair to hold her closer to him.

"I-It's all messed u-up," she whispered. A chill traveling through his spine listening to how broken she was.

"M-My parents h-hate each other and it's m-my fault."

_So it's issues at home. A hard reality she'll have to accept eventually_.

"What?," he asked, hinting for her to be more specific.

She cried out softly, shaking to crawl further into his lap.

"I'm s-sorry, I k-know this wasn't an emergency… So m-much for my b-birthday," she uttered.

Aizawa hadn't retorted in any type of way. Nor did he find her actions ridiculous. People had different ways of how the world or their personal lives would effect them, and maybe sometimes he did forget that she was only a young girl. So lecturing would be put off for now.

After all, she had Never acted this way before. It was the first time they had spoken on the phone.

"We can talk about this later if you want," he suggested.

Though it only made her appear to panic.

"P-Please don't leave me!"

It stung to hear that, that same begging she used the night prior as he left her to continue working. In some pit it put things into perspective that he wasn't as emotionally available as he should be for her, a sharp pain stabbing his heart. Who knows what she went through daily after all, he never bothered to ask. But she did. She made sure to always ask him if he was alright or the small details of his life that she'd hang onto like the gospel.

"I'm not going anywhere Uraraka," he said softly, picking her up. Her legs wrapped around him immediately, the same hard lock as her arms while he walked over to the door to lock it. Then, making way over to the bed.

He kicked off his boots, feeling the bed call out to his tired mind as he sat them down. Trying to force her arms to let go.

"No!," she fussed, fighting against the tug.

"You'll leave!"

"I'm not leaving, I'm tired. Let me go so I can make us more comfortable," he snapped, allowing her a moment to register his words as she relaxed.

Slowly unhooking her arms from him, he motioned to look at her face. But she turned away.

Aizawa reached over her, yanking her shoes off before pulling her jacket and shirt with it. She didn't say a word, only giving small sniffles every few seconds.

"Stand up," he ordered.

Suprisingly she complied, rubbing her eyes with her wrist.

Her enter frame looked absolutely sad to him as he tried to give a more gentle expression.

"Take off your jeans."

She did so as well, kicking them down now in her underwear and a sports bra.

Finally he pulled the blankets back before sliding onto the bed. He held his arms out, signaling for her to approach.

Ochako crawled over him in the comfort of his embrace, chipping away at the hardening in her chest. Feeling the sobs calm themselves.

She shuffled to get more comfortable, snaking her legs to leave them at each side of his waist. While her hands dug into his hair, curling further onto him with her forehead pressed under his chin.

Aizawa sighed, moving the blanket out from under them before tossing it over her. Warming the cold feel of her now bare legs. It was a mystery to how he'd get out of here undetected in the morning. But he was so done for today that it'd be a problem for tomorrow.

"Happy birthday Uraraka," he whispered as her breathing gave way to her sleep.

oo

**I'm really glad to see the amount of people that are enjoying this ship, which makes me happy cause I always loved the thought of them lol**

**Thank you for the positive feedback! Usually takes a bit to right a decent chapter so I hope so far that I'm doing well. **

**Honestly I'm not sure how to go about the sports festival in their perspective but I'll try! Just a reminder that the time frame is slightly altered to fit the mood of the story, such as the dorms coming before the festival for example. Though everything is is as Canon to the main plot as possible without drastic changes. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Another thing I apologize if some things in my writing are off, like in some chapters if their thoughts aren't _like this__._ I go back and edit if needed, just for some reason when it uploads, it undoes it all so I gotta go back and manually edit it. Forgive me for those minor set backs. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Her brows furrowed for a moment as her mind began to wake, shuffling to get more comfortable over his hard body. The sound of the air conditioner lulling her back to sleep in the dead of night, mind too foggy to form thoughts through heavy lids.

Until a slight snore erupted from him, making her jump slightly.

Ochako rubbed her eyes as she tried to move her tired body, glancing up at him through the darkness. She had forgotten he stayed the night, assuming he'd be gone before she woke.

Groaning, she moved to sit up on him, yawning at the exhausted feel that ached within her chest. Puffy vision through dried, tearful eyes that felt raw on her face from wiping them away so many times.

Aizawa had never looked so relaxed before, his arms above his head, hair sprawled around with his lips parted taking slow breaths. Taking in the sight of him as her vision focused, it made her smile warmly as she balanced herself with her hands on his chest, trying not to wake him just yet.

It was heartfelt, a grateful tug that also warned of the troubles this could cause if caught. Surely there was alot of faith in his abilities as a pro to get out in time and unnoticed.

Though she was glad that he did stay. At least to put her to bed before she cried herself to sleep within the dorm, alone and afraid. It was a good ease of the mind before tomorrow's strain of hardwork, putting her all into it to impress the hoards of those witnessing the students greatness.

She watched him for a moment, hoping for things to go back to normal routine once this was all over. It was after all, the only thing left to drown out the sorrows at home.

She gently traced his jawline with her fingertips as his eyebrow twitched, knitting together for a second. It was kind of cute when he wasn't angered by her antics, yet even in sleep he wore an angry expression. Giggling to herself as he jerked his head more to the side.

Her thumb brushed over his bottom lip, the soft feel beneath her skin causing a flush to spread across her cheeks.

It was quite tempting, how powerless he was right now to fend off her mouth as she leaned down, tenderly kissing behind his ear. Holding his chin with her small hand to move him further for more access.

It caused another twitch beneath her as she gave more, going lower to the crook of his neck, leaving red marks as she sucked hard on a certain area. Moving her hips gently for friction.

Aizawa grunted, beginning to stir. He grimaced hard, raising his hand to rub the sleep off his face.

".. Uraraka?," his voice cracked.

But she didn't answer, snaking her hands underneath his shirt to feel the toned muscles, lightly raking her nails along them.

He blinked a few times, trying to move about but her hands flew from under his shirt to his hands, pinning his wrist down above his head.

His eyes widened awake, staring up at her before she forced their lips together. Immediately moving to keep up with her blunt actions.

Her hips grinded against his earning a grunt, the feel of himself hardening while trying to completely wake up met with the warm carcass of her bare thighs. It was almost agony in the position of the weaker person, with the tables usually turned. But, whatever made her feel better, he wouldn't complain. Much.

Maybe it was the ravenous way of his thinking that wouldn't allow such, undoing his lips from hers to move to her neck, gasping as her nails dug into his wrist. Slightly tossing her head back, a soft sigh emitting.

It rang alarms, nipping up to her ear.

"I never thought I'd say this, but this time, don't cry my name," he whispered near seductively, nipping her neck to tease.

"Y-Yes sir," she replied, biting her bottom lip until it hurt to stifle the noise begging to come out while her grip loosened, melting against his lips.

Taking the opportunity to take action, slapping her hands away to swiftly grab her hips, and forced them down onto him harder, able to kiss lower onto her chest as her back arched into it.

Ochako's eyes screwed shut, fisting the sheets on either side of his head, doing anything in her power to keep from the loud moan choked back.

There had been plenty times under the moonlight in the depths of the classroom that he had seen her, basked in the glow from her milky skin that always made it seem more appealing. Though now as the sheets pooled around her waist, it enticed him. All the images of her body pressed into his bedding, the daydreams similar to this, now happening fantasy. For she'd never understand just how much it drove him insane some evenings.

His mouth found her bra, giving an agitated nip at the material too tough to move to the side.

"Take it off," he commanded.

Ochako shyly sat back, blushing at the intense gaze he set to watch each move she made. Her time taking too slow for his comfort, as his quirk activated to threaten her. A shiver sent down her spine, immediately pulling it over her head and throwing it onto the floor.

Aizawa grabbed her throat and pulled her to him, pressing her bare breast to his mouth as he licked the bud, taking it into his lips.

She tensed, writhing on top while she tried to balance herself on his shoulders. His other hand digging painfully into her side.

They had both forgotten just how long it had been since they'd been intimate. Usually going for several times a week to now too busy to recall. Which at times, his mood would change. Turning more rough than usual in an aggressive tone that would surely leave marks along her skin. The scar from his bite once that had left blood was just starting to fade as is, the overly long canines borrowing into the groove that was hard to cover.

"S-Shouta not so rough please," she whimpered, that warm pool greeting her lower stomach as she struggled.

But the plea only drove him further over the edge, biting down onto her skin just briefly, met with a shriek that halted his movements. Not like she ever dared tell him what to do regardless when it came to this, Ochako knew better.

"Quiet," he snapped, slipping his hand from her hip to the front of her panties.

Her back arched painfully into the feel of his fingers working themselves through the already slick area, pushing down onto them for release.

"I c-can't if you hurt m-me," she muled, panting as he inserted two fingers through the tight fit.

His eyes skimmed over her reactions, the notice of the scar along her neck that always made him smirk in pride, even if she'd fuss over it. It'd always be there as a reminder to follow orders or else.

"Then you should be a good girl or I'll stop," he warned, slowing the motions of his fingers to an agonizing pace. Her whines giving protest, glaring down at him when she tried to move on them for more.

The way he stared was a clear dare for her to try and fight back, he'd happily play along.

Ochako grinded against his groin once more as he bite back a grunt, not letting her win. Only driving both digits deeper into her hard. Her hand flew to her mouth to catch the cry before it could be heard by the others.

He could see that certain look, that same facial expression telling him that she was close, same as the soaked feel of his wet fingers gliding in with ease. As her eyelids began to flutter, weakly tightening around him.

Suddenly he halted, slipping them out from the fabric as panic flooded her face. Gripping his shirt with pleading eyes, breathing hard as she pulled him closer.

"Shouta!," she snapped in a hushed tone, goosebumps trailing along her exposed arms.

In return he gave a smug look, grabbing her body to raise her off, then forcing her onto her stomach. She tried to look back at him in wonder as her heart dropped, feeling his hands lift her hips by the waist, forcing it into an arch.

"W-Wait!," she fussed in embarrassment, trying to pry his hands off of her.

But he grabbed her by the hair, shoving her face into the blankets roughly.

"Be. Quiet," he ordered, ignoring the way she tried to free herself. Listening to his belt snap open and the shuffle of his pants.

They hadn't done it like this before. Ochako was always too shy for such things, preferably rather the norm and to his dissatisfaction, not allowing him to view her well rounded backside. But, he needed some way to keep her quiet, taking advantage of their situation.

He slid her panties to the side, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Bite down on the blanket," he warned as she stilled, feeling the tip enter. Her hands fisting it, pulling it closer around her head while she did what he told.

Aizawa eased himself into her, listening to the uncomfortable muffled whines she gave, placing a hand on her lower back to guide as he thrusted carefully less not to hurt her more than it already seemed.

She fought back the screams that echoed in her mind, forcing their way to the back of her throat once fully inside. It felt nearly bigger, a more strained fit like this as she had no choice but to arch into it. Whimpering against the bed while he pulled back halfway, only to dive completely in once more.

A small smirk tugged on his lips, brushing his ego as he watched her small body writhe to adjust to the size.

Each thrust sent shocks of pleasure bursting through her, unwilling to admit how amazing it actually felt. Colliding into her with more force than necessary when it became clear that it was fine, due to the soft cries she let out.

He ran his hand through his hair to get it out from the field of vision, sweat forming on his forehead as he grunted. Annoyed that she wouldn't let him try this sooner, hince to the stimulated way she was acting. Rocking her hips back to meet his.

Not bothering to slow his speed, he reached back and grabbed the pillow. Throwing it at the back of her head.

"Use this if you have to," he said coldly, watching as she swiftly tucked it beneath her face, holding the ends around her head to stifle the cries, unable to keep them fully at bay as he slammed into her harder in a repetitive manner.

The stars surfacing in her mind to give way to her release, burying her mouth firmly into it. He could feel her walls tightening, barely able to keep up with his fast thrusts as it suddenly became even more slick.

Weakly slumped into the bed, her tired body giving out letting him do as he pleased.

"Not yet," he called out, reaching over to yank her up by the back of her hair, forcing her onto her forearms.

She cried out, too tired to fight back as he thrusted roughly. Uncaring to the sounds of protest in her sleepy voice.

It ached for more rest, her muscles struggling to hold her weight.

Aizawa enjoyed the slight pain he caused her, aware that it wasn't too harsh like he'd normally do. Couldn't exactly relay it now being as she'd scream until she was hoarse. So Ochako lucked out.

He grunted, slamming into her one final time as his release came, letting go of his hold as she dropped onto the blankets. Panting at the strain in his body as he rested over her, his arms on either side of her body.

Ochako was still, breathing just as hard but eyes closed, like she was trying to fall back asleep.

His hair stuck to the sides of his jaw, looking over her adoring face. Pink flushed cheeks with her lips parted, long lashes inched over her eyes. Her hair was completely disheveled, a mess of knots due to his actions.

_Shouldn't have woken me up_.

Aizawa couldn't really feel guilty about overusing her since she had disrupted the peaceful sleep, that for once, had blessed his senses from the harrowing day at work yesterday. Only to come home and find her crying in need of support.

He raised a hand to brush the strains of hair away from her cheeks. A worried smile forming on his face, hoping that for whatever reason she wanted this, it could take away from the pain that would plague her heart come morning. Nor would there be time to dwell on it.

Gently he pulled out, allowing her to slump over on her side with a loud yawn. Ochako hugged the pillow, nuzzling her face into it while he draped the blanket over her bare body. Moving careful not to disturb her.

Checking his phone on the nightstand, it was near dawn. The best possible time if any to prepare for the day, leaving her to rest it off while he snuck out before the other students awoke.

Aizawa sighed, his body feeling heavy, an unwant to leave the comfort of the bed as he gathered his clothing to change.

His eyes never strayed from her sleeping face, taking one last look at how peaceful she seemed. Never wanting to see that horrid contort of tears, coughing on words so distraught ever again. If he could do something small like this, or spending the night, anything to help, he would. Sadly it couldn't always be done.

And he'd dread it, the day he'd face it again with the image playing over in his mind, as he slipped out into the dark cover.

oo

"Ochako? Ochaaaaaako~," Mina knocked lightly.

The other students ran past in absolute stress, few stretching within the living area. Others hyping themselves up, and lastly practicing their quirks in small doses. All except one.

The dorm was rather lively with noise flooding the halls, voices echoed off the walls - some in anticipation while others shook in fear.

"I don't think she's in there guys," Mina hollered trying to catch someone's attention to help.

Bakugou had been trying to focus on himself, a ready mental state on the upcoming challenges, proving to be the best of the best. But listening to Minas obvious plea annoyed him after the first 10min of knocking.

Storming up behind her, he slammed his fist into the door several times.

"Wake the fuck up pink cheeks you fucking idiot, it's time to go!"

Mina cringed, scowling at his insensitive nature but could hear movement from behind the door now.

Ochako jumped, her eyes flying awake with a small shriek at the pounding on the other side of the door. The sun shown bright through the window, footsteps raking down the halls to be met with many voices.

Clutching the blanket over her chest, she sat up to grab her phone.

Checking the time, it was late. Nearly 9am as she immediately scrambled out from the tangled sheets, falling face first into the floor.

Her thighs felt extremely sore due to a certain someone, crawling over to the dresser and pulling out the U.A. official uniform. It was the big day, the one most looked forward to yet not at the same time. And she had overslept.

Running around the room getting ready, she quickly brushed her teeth and combed her horribly knotted hair, trying to ignore the deep seeded purple bags under her eyes.

_I'm beginning to resemble him at this point. _

Flying out the door, everyone had already left to line up in the front area of the house. She could hear him, his voice sternly coaching everyone on the basics of the Sports Festival.

"Alright. There's several different games to be played out there, and while they tell you do have fun, I say you best give it your all. Understand?," Aizawa tried to hype them all, eager young faces filled with either anxiety or determination as they stood side by side each other. Funny thing, reminding him of the years he had to also go through with this.

Yet she wasn't there, a small tint of anxiousness filling him as his eyes darted between the students for a spot of light brown hair.

"Yes sir!," they replied in unison, patting each other on the backs as they made their way out the front doors.

Deku looked around for her along with Mina, their faces expressed worry, trying to stay behind the group in case she'd show.

Which miraculously she did, frantically running down the halls heaving forward for air. Her arms waving.

"Waaaait! I'm here!," she yelled, her friends smiling at her, signaling for her to come over.

Though Aizawa remained standing not far off, waiting to go wake her within a few seconds if she did not make an appearance.

His arms folded over his chest, staring at her with amusement as she stopped next to him. Resting her hands on her knees gasping.

"I thought it'd be my turn to wake you up," he sneered, lifting himself off of the wall to follow behind the students.

Ochako heaved, running a hand through her hair as she jogged over to catch up to them. The comment leaving behind a small blush on her face.

oo

It was harrowing, the awe struck moment they entered the arena surrounded by skeptical fans cheering on the students. Not far off were many companies looking for who to market, pro heros guarding.

She was almost grateful to be exhausted, too tired to really pay attention to any of it as the sound drowned out, faded into the background while her eyes studied the commentary booth. It was the only thing causing the nauseated nervousness, his hardened glare judging how she'd perform. Hoping to not disappoint.

Though that dark figure she'd recognize anywhere, watching closely with his arms across his chest staring down at her. Present Mic by his side, giving praise to the student of U.A. as Midnight began explaining how things worked.

She was determined, her brows furrowed slightly. Recalling all the times he'd scolded her, reminding not to be incompetent. Late nights into the hours studying. Even the possibility of the day being about her as her parents may be watching at home, together. It wasn't the time to disappoint and appear weak.

The intercom turned off for a moment, allowing privacy so Midnight could speak.

Aizawa dreaded this after the secret was revealed, though promising weeks prior that he would attend to co-comentate on the students skills. And the second that button was pressed, he nearly wanted to cover his ears, tuning out the voice heros excited questions one way or another. Not like he could simply ignore him, nit picking was Mic's specialty.

In the corner of his eyes he could feel it, an intense, burning gaze through the shades of the now fixed glasses transfixed right on him. That bright, devious smile growing wider the closer he leaned in, and the harder Aizawa fought to ignore him.

"Are you worried?," he asked, resting his chin in his palms.

Aizawa already sighed annoyed, not really up to talking about Her. Though Hizashi would make sure that would be the days topic, all around, and all detailed.

"Worried about what?"

Mic stood slightly, pointing down at the students to obviously hint at Ochako.

"About that sweet little kitten who's gunna get murked out there!"

"We're supposed to be biased and as a teacher that's what I'll do."

Mic's faced turned more mischievous the more annoyed Aizawa got.

"Sure sure."

Midnight finished her announcements, with the students lined up once more towards the entrance of the running start, in turn he turned the Mic back on for further comments.

All Aizawa could hope for was that today would be too busy, with too much action going on to give much time for an interrogation. His personal life being on the line by a couple of kids.

Through the surge he lost her, the sight of light brown hair disappearing into the depths of the crowd. He'd be lying if he said deep down, he wasn't keeping track of her.

_Use your damn quirk. Send them all flying. _

"What's her quirk again? She doesn't stand out much really," Mic said, trying to get a rise out of him that he wouldn't fall for.

"Zero gravity by the things she touches. And no, she doesn't. Just like myself."

Mic began to fidget in his seat, many questions reeling through his mind that Aizawa now had no choice but to sit through. Even if he was playing the cool guy, calm and collective, he'd still answer one way or another. It was simply too exciting to contain.

Though maybe he wished Aizawa would give some reaction. A shock value, anger. Completely distraught in worry for the damsel in distress.

No, only calculated and unphased.

But the longer he stared at Aizawa, the closer look he got to the seriousness in his eyes. The way his pupils moved about as if trying to catch sight of a fly.

His grin spread wider, leaning closer.

"So~," he began. "How long have you two been together?"

"Don't know."

"Are you dating?"

"Nope."

"So you take naps with random girls? That's really weird."

Aizawa scowled hard at him, kicking the swivel chair until Mic screamed, enough use of his quirk to shake the glass. He in turn immediately activated his quirk to silence him.

"God you are such a fucking baby," he retorted, trying to pay back attention to the race.

Mic huffed to compose himself, a startled expression on his face compared to his friends calm demeanor.

"I don't like pain! It's scary!"

Though Aizawa didn't reply, his lips parted slightly as he finally caught sight of her small form making way through the steep caverns. Trying her best to float over and past other contestants.

Mic crossed his arms in a pout, turning the microphone on every few minutes to add comments to the scene. Trying to think of a way to get more information out of sheer want, being the nosey neighbor. He waited for Aizawa to lift a small bottle of alcohol to his lips for a swig.

"So how many times have you guys fucked!?," he yelled, snickering at the reaction it gave as Aizawa nearly spit out his drink. Hurrying to grab the microphone, and flick the button down. Mic froze, realizing it was on and the entire stadium had heard, heads turning with confused faces. The faculty as well, leering up at them with their mouths hanging open in shock. They watched below as the principal rose from his seat, exiting the row to the doors, surely on his way to greet them.

"You fucking idiot," Aizawa snapped. "Can't you mind your own business!?"

Mic had paid mind to the comment, butterflies filling his stomach at the embarrassment.

"I'll answer them if you stop asking while we're at school. Is that acceptable?," he added, angrily glaring at his friend.

He shook his head, giving a nervous smile. "Good deal!"

Though the door opened, with the small mouse entering, halting the conversation to another time.

"Good evening boys! The horse play has seemed to have gotten out of hand hmm?," he asked happily, though they knew better than to fall for the false charm.

Meanwhile, Ochako's face was beet red. Present Mic's comment could be heard loud enough for the few students paying attention to hear over the loud commotion, with bombs up next in the path to the finish line.

There was no doubt about it, that it was Mic's voice. And certainly it had to have been Shouta along side on the receiving end of it. Who else could it have been?

The entire situation was a double edged sword in a sense. One, Mic knew. Another person aside from the two of them knowing wasn't good, even if it was a friend. After all she lied to her friends, so why couldn't Shouta give her the same respect? Not like she was ashamed, the only reason it was hidden to begin with was because of the age/teacher student relationship.

And two, if he didn't know, then who else in Shouta's life was he referring to? Ochako didn't want consider that, it made her heart swell to even consider it a possibility that he would see another person on the side of her. Or maybe even, she was the side.

She shook her head, agitation circling onto her face as she braced herself along the bombs, careful to watch her step and try to push down negative thoughts that would cause a distraction, and ultimately her downfall.

Passing Deku, she noted his strange behavior digging into the dirt. Offering a small smile his way that wasn't reciprocated or noticed.

Up ahead were her other friends, trying their hardest in the tournament to become the best and outshine the other classes. Ochako almost felt guilty not using her quirk more to appear flashy, catching the notice of many agencies. She nearly wondered about Shouta, how he did back at her age in front of all these people, since it's not like he had a very catchy quirk either.

At least that small thought made her smile slightly, laughing mentally at imagining a young and angry Shouta.

As their small scolding with the mouse's underlying threats had ended, they both turned their attention back to the scene.

Trying to remain serious like two children that had been put in time out.

Mic opened his mouth to say something, but a large, loud crash boomed from the outside and through the monitor, he couldn't make her out any longer. The pink clouds smoking out surrounding students, he hadn't even noticed Izuku in the head as he flew to his feet in shock. Searching the screen for any sight of her.

"Uraraka!," he yelled aloud, a small smirk growing on Hizashi's face.

"Yea, not together all right."

oo

**Okay! Sorry if this one wasn't the best or if the chapters have seemed boring surrounding other areas of the plot other than Aizawa and Ochako Together, but it's all apart of it. Think of it as a filler to the main base that I'm getting at lol**

**So we see Mic introduced more, which will play a larger role. Mostly in the later chapters though. Ik I put minor ChakoMic and yes there will be a reason for that! So stay tuned! **

**Also sorry if I get some things wrong, I'm tryna re-watch it cause it's been a while and all I can remember is the first and second season lol I haven't even seen the 4th though ik alot of what does happen (I don't mind spoilers). Still considering whether to add that or end the story at a shorter time, haven't decided. **

**Bis bald! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Coming out in 12th place wasn't so bad in her book considering the other contestants uncanny abilities in comparison. Though Deku's strange debut into first place just proved to worker harder for what one wanted, no matter the risk.

As she ran through the top hallways of the arena building with eagerness, it was a tad embarrassing for how much she wanted to show off. In high hopes of not only making him proud, but also her parents.

Not waiting a second longer to break away from the crowd to join Aizawa to hear what he had to say about her personal performance, wondering if he had even paid attention to her out there on the track.

It was the first break before the second round of events would be held, and everyone was off for either lunch or mental training to prep.

Aizawa slouched back into the chair, sighing hard at the replay on the video. Glad to see it was just another's stunt that luckily got no one else, Ochako in particular, injured. Or maybe not too gravely. Though Mic by his side stood, patting him on the shoulder with a slight snicker at the worried behavior he let slip past the cracks of the always cold, well kept behavior.

"Jeez your yelling almost gave me a heart attack more than the race!," he laughed, enjoying the agitated expression he wore.

Aizawa shrugged him off. "Whatever. I was concerned about everyone else as well."

"Whatever you say! Let's go grab lunch, I am starving!"

"You're always starving."

Their bickering could be heard down the hall as they exited the room, making way to the pro hero lounge to also conversate among others present with the U.A. faculty.

He'd be sure to congratulate his class on coming most up on the top, drawing attention from many agencies and going well on their way to internships. Surely they'd get more than what they bargained for after the attack at the USJ placing them dead set in the spotlight. With the media frenzied, asking questions from the school about his class in particular, he wasn't sure how to handle it.

They could hear the sounds of feet running along the floor as they halted, glancing over their shoulders as her figure came into view. Sweaty and tattered from the games.

"Mr. Aizawa!," Ochako waved, a small smile filling her face through the heavy breaths she took.

Present Mic was stunned for a moment seeing the girl in close up once more, with a wide grin plastered immediately after looking back and forth to see her and his friends faces upon greeting. The drama was just too enticing not to get drawn up into it since Eraserhead was always one to rant about straying away from such behavior, regardless if this was kept under wraps.

An excuse to tease at him was more than enough to get him going.

They watched her rest her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh Shou she's adorable!," Mic squealed, tugging an arm roughly around his shoulder.

Though through his scowl, to Mic's surprise he ignored him. Carefully observing her for an indication that she may have been hurt. For the most part he felt a little guilty, knowing he personally played a role into her late wakening and exhausted demeanor that was surely affecting the performance in the sports festival.

Ochako raised her head, blushing slightly with bright eyes.

"Did you see me out there?," she asked with an eager hint to her voice.

Aizawa simply stared back at her with the usual calm expression.

"Yes. You did well. Though maybe you should show off your quirk a little more. I'm not the only one watching after all."

Her smile fell, blinking a few times at his somewhat praised answer.

Even Mic's face contorted uncomfortably, looking close at how the words sunk the poor girls heart as Aizawa turned his back, continuing his way down the hall.

"We're off to get lunch. You should eat too with the other students," he said low over his shoulder.

Ochako clasped a hand over her heart with wide, hurt eyes as his back began to fade farther away.

Mic looked back and forth, wanting to follow but also feeling too sorry to let the uneasy tension go. Had he always been this straight forward to her? That shallow look within her eyes at the sound of that blunt answer even shook him to the core.

He walked up to her with a bright smile, hands on his hips to ease the mood.

Ochako looked up at him, broken from her thoughts to meet his opposite personality.

"Don't worry about him! You were perfect girly!," he teased, raising a hand to place on her head to ruffle it.

But as he did so, he stopped an inch before, the smile fading a tad as he recalled something similar.

A memory of this exact girl at the beginning of the year who had entered his office. Begging to let her share the earned points during the entry exam with the one called Izuku. The voice pleading, with a kind gesture of selflessness. And in that same sense, he comforted her, with the exact same gesture.

Mic pulled his hand away slowly as she studied him confused. His eyes skimmed over her face, down to her body.

With a small bit of a smirk forming.

"I guess you've always been around huh?," he muttered, ignoring the strange look she gave him as he turned.

Waving to her over his shoulder as he began to jog to catch up to Aizawa. It felt odd, like he was running away from her. Unable to meet that same gaze knowing that it was the sole affection of his best friend. There were very few things in life that made Mic uncomfortable enough to chicken away, but something pulled deep down that wouldn't allow for snarky comments yet. The best word that would come to mind, for some reason, was intimidation.

Was it perhaps that no other woman had ever scored the heart of Eraserhead? Not even the few he had suggested, more over forced, his way to give him some time of attention. Rarely Aizawa would go along with it, laughing as the round of booze was passed in the nights they went out causing his mind to grow hazy then take them off to certain rooms for intimacy. But even then, he never stayed. Left immediately no matter how drunk, sure to leave an impression that there was absolutely no love or desire for anything further than physical.

Watching them in that classroom, the sweet way he handled her by placing the girl into his Very private space was almost maddening, knowing this had been going on for months and wasn't told. It was a side of Shouta that possibly made him jealous of her, that she got to witness what Mic never knew existed.

Finally he caught up, shaking the uneasy feeling off.

"Wow you're an asshole! Could I have been wrong about your little feelings?," he mocked as Aizawa picked up the pace more agitated than normal.

"You'd think seeing her would've made you happier!"

In turn he glared at him with red eyes for a moment. "Do you ever shut up?"

Mic raised his hands in defense. "I'm just saying Shou that was mean."

They reached the center area meant only for pro heros, passing through the tight security with their identification cards. It was packed, filled with adoring pros boosting with their egos in means of the spotlight. A crowd that always put a bad taste in his mouth, how utterly distasteful they appeared to the underground hero.

Aizawa didn't bother to grab a tray, only stopping for a juice box not really up for a meal at the moment. Though his partner loaded a tray down with one of anything they had, stopping to give fake laughs at those who greeted them. While he in turn ignored them completely, slipping through to an isolated table at the very far corner of the inside.

Mic shuffled through, trying to keep up passing the people in his way. He couldn't understand why the man was suddenly sulking more than usual. Today was an eventful day if anything, all class 1-A were doing excellent. The students were happy. The faculty, aside from his accidental outburst, were also overjoyed.

Shoving his tray down, he mimicked Aizawa's pouting expression. Resting his face in the palms of his hands, staring hard at him. Though he appeared spaced off in a daze, looking anywhere else than at other people in a deep thought. Tuning out the sounds of laughter and ideal conversation.

He hated this scene more than anything. But for now he'd deal, unwilling to admit it was for Mic's sake since he liked this.

"So~," he began, that same voice pitch that told him that the blond was about to ask something annoying.

"Ya gunna apologize to her?"

"What for?," he replied bored, sucking hard on his straw.

Mic scowled. "For being a jerk! You totally blew the light out in her eyes!"

Aizawa looked away towards the windows, glancing at the crowd of adoring fans making their way on the outside to their vehicles, others arriving.

"So? She should stop putting me on top of her priority list, it'll get her no where in sight of becoming a pro."

"So you're annoyed because she wanted your approval?"

"I'm annoyed because you won't shut up."

Mic aggressively bite into his apple, growing agitated himself. Shouta could be so cruel at times, even if it was the chance for a learning experience for the girl. Sure she was his student, but not recognizing the greater role he played in her life would help nothing, at least in his nosey opinion.

"You can't just ignore your relationship," he uttered, earning another glare from him.

"It's none of your business, stop meddling already," he snapped a little louder for a few heads to turn.

Mic took advantage of his uncomfortable shift at the attention they drew, giving a wicked smile.

Aizawa leaned further onto the table to hush his voice from listening ears.

"You already practically told an audience about my private life. The faculty knows it was us two up there. So I have enough on my plate."

"Oh?," Mic teased, giving him a slight wink. "Are you getting shy?"

He gave him a taken back look, parting his lips in angered confusion at how dense the voice hero could be at times. There was no getting into his head the severity of what was at stake if people found out, and he couldn't tell if it was a joke or if he was really that stupid.

So naturally he'd be tense, still dealing with the shock value at what would come once he'd have to face someone like Midnight who'd surely hound them to find the source of their conversation.

"What's wrong with you!?," he hissed, angered by the grin that grew wider on Mic's face.

"When's the last time you saw her before this?," Mic whispered with a seductive tone, obvious at what he was getting at.

Aizawa opened his mouth to snap at him but stopped, thinking over a proper answer. Maybe if he gave the man something, he'd leave him alone. For now at least, waiting until a more safe area came.

So he squinted his eyes, leaning back onto the wall in his seat with a strong look. Smug to turn the tables around, how easily manipulated Mic was.

"Last night actually," he answered calmly finishing his juice, watching as Mic began to squirm in his spot like an excited child. That spark inched in the corner of his glasses as he practically leaned over the whole table.

"Tell me more!," he squealed.

"No," Aizawa stood, slamming the small box into the trash and made his way around the table, past the crowds with a smirk. Sensing the floored face Mic had made, so easily giving the power over to him once again as he scrambled out from the seat to follow.

Mic reached out and grabbed him hard by his forearm, trying to pull him back as they struggled against each other. Cursing at one another, bursting past the doors and running straight into Midnight and the rest of the U.A. faculty making their way in for lunch.

Both were shocked, ceasing their badgering at once upon seeing the mouse's small, evil smile with his hands behind his back leading the group. There nearby was Midnight with her hands on her hips, the rest arms crossed all adorning looks of disapproval. Maybe even concern by how strange they had been acting towards one another lately.

"My My. And I can recall just a moment ago fussing you both for the horse play, correct?"

oo

Ochako tried to focus on the tray in her hands, frowning as she walked past the packed room of students. Off into the distance she made out Deku who waved to her alongside Ilda, a cheery smile on his face with the other classmates of 1-A.

She gave a weak smile back, trying to push down the negative thoughts in her head due to their teachers words.

It wasn't to be mean, just a reminder on the more important things worth noting around them. And he was correct about one thing, he wasn't the only one watching. There was a secret hint to them that spoke to her, telling her not to worry about what he thought because it didn't matter. Only on succeeding, progression into the finals while pushing down the childish need for his validation.

Still, it stung to hear. Shouta never did mind the proper scolding when needed, regardless of the situation or who was around. He made sure to keep her in check and she was grateful. Though a more kind answer would've been nice she supposed.

Deku began to rant as she sat down, trying to make out his voice among the loud conversations of the overly excited bunch, listening to other classes also shout around each other.

Every muscle hurt, but after the encounter she was determined to follow through with what Aizawa warned her of. Regardless of the next task up ahead.

"Deku you really were amazing out there," she added, trying to appear more friendly.

That comment clearly make him more vibrant, a compliment coming from the girl that he was trying hard to win back into his good gracious.

Though it caused a few other students to turn heads, whispering low as they stared at the two not quite understanding the solid friendship dynamic they were working towards.

"So what do you think will be next?," he asked her.

Ochako only shrugged. Not like she wanted to think about going through with another game, the school surely didn't believe in giving them much of a break as she bite into her food quickly.

"I'm not sure. It's really hard going against your friends though."

"That's weak thinking and it'll only end you up in dead last," Bakugou cut in, standing with an evil smile while the rest rolled their eyes in reluctance to his comment. Waiting for the decree of being the best.

But to everyone's surprise, she nodded. A small smile on her face.

"Yes I guess you're right," she added, causing him to jerk back instead of an awaiting argument or some dreamy sentence about companionship.

"We should all work hard. Our parents are watching, some are even here. It's not only the teacher's attention that we need to get."

The atmosphere tensed a little at her strange comment, even if it was true. Ochako was the last person aside from Izuku that they'd expect to be so level headed about it all, with the usual delighted glow gone.

Though Deku picked up on it right away, that absent look within her eyes as she took another bite. It was concerning to him personally. But, unlike before, he'd disregard it and accept it, choosing to acknowledge this new person she had become. After all she did make that clear inside the training grounds, and had kept that same demeanor ever sense.

Before anyone could add anything else the bell had rung, forcing them to their feet to hurry back to the field in signal of the next upcoming game. Met with a mixture of groans and cheers.

Ochako scowled for a moment, lifting her head in fixation to be more like the stronger classmen. Bakugou was an ass, but he wasn't stupid about the ideologies that got him farther than anyone else, in addition to Todoroki who was also feared. Surely her quirk wasn't strong, but moping about it would get nothing done. After all, if she somehow made it to the final round, she'd face them head on. And the chance to leave an impression would give Aizawa more than what be bargained for with those words, watching her on the battlefield.

The arena lit up with the scream of the crowd, lining up beside the others to await Midnight's announcements.

Through the higher hallways leading back to the commentary room, Mic and Aizawa walked, both sulking as All Might attended the trip with them. All three tense, with Hizashi aware to be careful of his choice of words. Aizawa on edge that he would blow the lid off his cover at any moment. And All Might just plain awkward, exchanging glances between the two as he stalked behind them.

"Look I didn't want to have to be up in here with you two either, but the principle has had to fuss you both twice now. I don't know what's going on lately but cut it out please," he tried to fuss in a calm voice.

Mic only huffed in return, kicking the door open as they both silently agreed it'd be best to remain quiet. Not even a small answer would be risked with Aizawa's death glare sending shivers through the voice user's body, reaching for the microphone for dramatic effect to the games below.

They could feel All Might's eyes watching everything they did, every look. Every posture. Body language. The idea of a babysitter needing to be present had set the mood to more agitating than he could have imagined.

Surely he guessed Mic wouldn't be that idiotic to say a word or even hint at what the occurrence was about. Then again, he wouldn't put it past him, leading to both of their expulsion.

The announcements revealed it was the calvary battle that they students would have to deal with next, and to All Might's amusement Midoriya had a large target on his forehead coming in first.

While he gave praise to the young man in hopes that he'd do good, Aizawa raised an eyebrow. Watching Ochako make her way over to declare a partnership. His eyes widened at the intensity she'd be putting herself in, a snark look shot his way from her below in the field.

_What the fuck is she doing_!?

oo

**Okay! Little bit of comedic effect for these chapters though soon it'll be back to that intense drama! **

**Little shorter than what I've been doing lately but it's not like each will be 6000 words each lol I work with the days ideas. Hope you've been enjoying so far! **

**It'll go back to the basics soon I just try to incorporate a bit of the Canon plot a little**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Inside there was a deep spark, ignited by the coldness he had thrown. Ochako made a choice she thought to be the right one, no longer wanting to hide behind tears to unveil a strength that had forced its way up inside. Past the mourning and pain, guilt stricken torment that had plagued her heart within the last few days.

Maybe she decided to let go, unsure anymore. But the only thing she did know for certain was that there were many eyes on her today, and even more on Deku. It was a fine way to get attention from yes, not only him, but others watching the performance. Hopefully enough, her parents would as well, all of the adoring faces countering the negativity as their team evaded the others.

Darting past the other contestants, her eyes barely skimmed over the window of the commentary box, trying to block Aizawa out completely to focus solely on the competition. There wasn't a single moment that pictured Hatsume, their fellow teammate, in a bad fashion whatsoever either. Before in the past her face may have played tell to that anguished feeling, familiar to the senses that haunted now. It all seemed so trivial. After all, Ochako felt some form of admiration for the girls hard efforts with a goal in mind to show off her equipment. It was smart enough. Only a good example of what she should also be focusing on rather than dally in intrusive emotions.

To which Aizawa acknowledged her outstanding efforts, staring down hard on the edge of his seat. At first he appeared worried, cautious in her choice of team with the trials they'd face. But that look, that fiery pit within those large brown eyes sent ablaze with something he hadn't seen in her before.

Under the scarf he smiled genuinely, brows furrowed to meet that same determination, putting all faith in her decision that he had so stupidly not given the credit for.

And for this, it was why he pushed instead of gave in. There was no time for idle talks of sweetness and lies to tell children. Because truly she wasn't one any longer. It was the thing that he cherished most in that kind mind, was the potential that would creep out once she was steered in the right direction. Even though no one else knew this, Aizawa did very well. Which was why she was rarely given special treatment, none going for when it was time to get serious.

When the timer went out and it was revealed that her team would progress to the finals, he stood swiftly- raising his fist in the air to cheer alongside All Might- who halted to give Aizawa a strange look. Same as Mic, both exchanging expressions at the teachers unusual tenacity for the games.

"We're supposed to be biased," Mic mocked, earning a hard kick to the side of his chair that sent him screaming once more as All Might covered his ears.

He cringed, backing away from the two as the students began to clear the arena for the next challenge to be held, wanting to go congratulate Izuku. Warry if the two men could behave or if they'd receive another sighting from the principal.

"Listen. I'm gunna go greet the students and let em know I'm proud. I'll only be gone for a little while so please, I'm begging, behave," he said hesitantly.

Aizawa ignored him, while Mic gave a cute smile, waving him off. Both eerily silent.

All Might pursed his lips, giving a stern glare before exiting the room. Hopefully not in the end, regretting the decision.

"The kitten did amazing out there!," Mic hollered once the door shut.

Anticipating an annoyed comment or assault, the man gave no mind. Aizawa remained staring down from the window at her back leaving the field, heading towards the common area. Still holding that amused smile. Her bright face, patting friends on the back giving hugs- raising applause from everyone passing. For the first time in a bit, he felt grateful. Only because she seemed alive once more in comparison to the dark previous days.

"Yea, she did."

oo

Ochako's heart pumped hard, ironically eager for the next round to start. Deku always figured out a way to win the goal, even if this time she hadn't had much faith in the last round. The option of choosing him was based simply to get Aizawa's gaze in another way, forcing him to view her in a different light than that small, fragile girl he had seen lately. She wouldn't allow herself to fall so low that the taunt of Crybaby, what he always used, would be the only truth he'd see her with.

In addition, there was so much more room to grow not only as a pro hero or a student, but in life also. The line between lover and teacher would be blurred at times, but now wasn't good to look at him with bashful eyes. Not yet. There was a lot left to accomplish, earning not only his affection, but respect in the process. In a sense she yearned for that more than his heart, because it meant more in his point of view than any kiss he could ever offer.

The spark hadn't gone out. She could feel it burning inside, clawing it's way up ready to face anything the tournament had to offer as the bracket started up. Their names being placed individually along the board, stopping once they were all in order.

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd of students, glancing at one another to search for their opponents- the few that made it. And on that board, her name was clear. Across from Bakugou.

A shiver attempted to blow it out, trembling as she balled her hands into fists. The head of bright blond hair only a few feet away, looking up at the board. Mumbling comments to himself. Nearby she could feel Deku's eyes boring into her, but she fought hard to show no fear. This opponent was one of the best, and if there was any hope in winning, she'd show resolve. Concentrating on the goal at hand.

Ochako wouldn't disappoint them. Not Shouta, not her parents. Or her friends. If there was anything worth the hard work, it'd be finally earning a decent praise from their stern teacher along with doing this for herself. Proving that she was worthy to stand beside him in the field as a future pro hero.

So when she finally had time to herself in the students waiting room, she breathed in deeply. Indulging in the sweet silence that she adored so much.

In these past weeks Ochako had gone through so much. Many things that her peers didn't even know about, recalling at one point she would have dialed Deku's number to tell him everything. Or Mina, happily going along with the gossip. But it was adolescent child's play in this path that she chose to leave behind. Life surely had a way of slapping her hard in the face, but possibly this was what the outcome would be for placing herself in adult situations.

Thinking back further, her mind rang out the coughing she gave as he administered an iron hit to her body. Slamming her onto the ground after angering him. Pressing into her stomach, a screenplay of a villian that he demonstrated would be no different in the streets. It was painful, that horrifying way Aizawa handled her to put her in check within the training grounds. But it was another door opened, spawning a new area of their relationship was that necessary. Because in the end it was nothing compared to the scenery before her, as she'd face off with brutal force of the most cutthroat student in class.

Most would expect it to be a bad memory, but to her it meant something important as he'd leave way to the silver lining. Always correcting a mistake and leaving room, allowing her a glimpse of who Aizawa really was.

A sad smile tugged on her lips, leaning onto the table in the quiet room. The truth dawning out that all she could really hope for now was the future, wanting things to go back to the way they were. At least, her personal and private idea of normalcy. Where her parents loved each other, her friends greeted her like before, and nights welcomed with open arms showering sleep with it.

The only thing that kept her sane at this point in such negative times, was the knowledge that even if her house was cold without welcome, there was a classroom. And inside would be a dim light, with his silhouette standing in its depths to embrace her.

Deku entered the room as she remained staring at her hands on the table. It was clear that he had been observing her behavior for some time, possibly noting it down along the mental memory. It wasn't that she detested him, more that she wished he would back off in prying into what was happening behind the closed doors of her life, regardless if it meant reaching out as a friend.

"Hey Uraraka," he said softly, closing the door and taking a few steps up to the table.

_Play along. Even if you don't feel like it. _

"Hey," she replied not so enthusiastically as she thought.

He fidgeted, wanting to ask if she was alright. It'd be selfish to expect that innocent personality back, being the most cheerful one of the bunch. This wasn't the girl he knew. But maybe he didn't know her at all anymore. Did anyone? She never spoke to the other classmates often as of late, becoming further withdrawn. Not that she wasn't polite, just seemed to be on a different stage compared to the rest, himself included.

"So I've got a strategy for how you could beat Kacchan! I've been thinking hard and I think I've figured it ou-"

"No thanks," she interrupted, pushing the chair back to stand. His smile faded slightly as his eyes skimmed her over.

"I already came up with something myself that I wanna try.. I don't want to rely on anyone's help for this. But thank you for the concern Deku."

Ochako tried to give him a big grin, though he knew it was completely fake.

The bell sounded and she began to make her way past him. Offering a thumbs up, quietly exiting the room.

oo

It was alarming walking onto the field nearly alone this time with the attention on her as well as the opponent making his way on the opposite side.

Trying not to show any nervousness as she stepped onto the platform, though Aizawa knew better. Watching her small form with the flicker of a tremble, regardless of that strong fury that still remained.

Mic shuffled, fiddling with his hands as he watched Aizawa's face grow hard. All Might hadn't come back yet like he was supposed to, off with the other students that had returned from their matches. And the itch of wanting to blurt out something was becoming difficult to keep down.

"Jeez she's going against that violent guy huh?," he muttered, catching the glint in Aizawa's eyes.

"It doesn't matter. This was always a possibility."

"Sooo you're not rooting for her?"

Aizawa sat back, trying to ignore the headache the voice hero was already growing.

"Stop putting words in my mouth. We're teachers. It's our job not to have favorites."

Mic grinned grabbing the microphone to get ready for commentary. "I guess favorites are only behind closed doors.," he added, winking at his friend before turning the mic on. He gave comments for Katsuki, thinking over what he'd say for the girl to aggravate his friend.

"ANNNNND THE GIRL I'M PERSONALLY ROOTING FOR, OCHAKO URARAKA!," he yelled in the mic, fans cheering applause her way as she stared confused at the window.

Aizawa raised a hand to smack him, halting as the blond scurried away with a burst of laughter. "That's unprofessional," he snapped.

"Well it's not a lie! I hope she wins for your sake!," he replied, blowing kisses at his friend.

But Aizawa glared down as the match began, thinking it over. "It shouldn't be for my sake," he said low. "It should only be for hers and hers alone."

Each step ached, burns echoing from the radiant explosions that Bakugou gave off until her head spun. Ringing like white noise from a grenade that would falter her vision through the hazy smoke. Everything hurt, slammed onto the hard ground repeatedly but getting back up to face the fight. Losing meant everything if she chose to give nothing, and that's exactly what she hadn't intended. The one person there that truly knew her, had to know what she was choosing. And the effort, giving her all to make people proud of her for once.

It was gruesome, the display before everyone as she was hit back left and right by the powerful blows. The cheering all stopped, and through the fury that shown clear within that determined face, it hit head strong per step. Running full on his way. This was the Ochako he loved to see more than anything, in contrast to the tearful audience he'd been entertaining lately. Seeing her in the limelight of strength was more beautiful than words could even express. The only sad part to any of it was the lack of credit thrown her way as the crowds began to shout, putting Bakugou down for treating her so harshly.

Images of her stained face from crying came to mind, replaced so soon after by this magnificent display that was not expected. Being a complete turn around from the previous night.

The amusement on Mic's face sunk once he saw how cruelly she was being handled, thrown around the cement like a ragdoll with no consideration to her physical state. It became even more uncomfortable at the sight of Aizawa's cool demeanor, not a glimmer of difference in his eyes per hit she would take. It was bothersome to know that he could watch this girl being tortured that way and not even react.

Until an audience member made a loud comment, condemning the actions of her opponent as she wobbled on her legs. Barely able to stand. Self hatred. It was the first thing that came to mind listening to them put down the mental strength she had worked so hard to keep up. It all seemed wasted, a pointless try if no one else could see what she managed to muster up. Had he also felt the same? Were her parents watching?, thinking of her daughter weak?

Ochako felt her body grow heavy, teeth clenched with self pity overlapping the confidence that quickly died out.

Yamada could only nod at his words, speaking into the microphone at how he agreed taking the words out of his mouth. But before he could even finish, Aizawa elbowed him hard in the face grabbing the mic with a look of disgust. Anger flashing over that recently calm face that he hadn't seen in a long time, holding his brushed cheek.

"Who just said he's toying with her!? You a pro? How many years?," he spoke, catching Ochako's attention with a fleet of awe that he'd dare defend her in front of all these people. As he spoke, the light within that barely lit spark grew ever so slightly. Brighter at each word like a candle facing a harsh gust. Maybe now with a new found bravery, the plan would work.

While Mic listened to him intently speaking up for the girl. It was shocking to say the least considering Aizawa made it a point that she truly, was not a favorite student. Nor had he ever had one. This had nothing to do with that. Goosebumps rose along his arms at such passion within his voice, words of a man defending a girl that he could dare say loved. For all he knew, Aizawa must have. Otherwise why else would he go to such extremes?

Any person in the audience that agreed were immediately put to shame by it, feeling guilty for not honoring the girls courage. It was only a handful, Aizawa included, that saw through her plan. With scattered bits of cement floating in the air.

Exhilarating. That's what she felt, looking up at the commentary box for a moment appreciating the praise. It was proof enough, that he knew her. Better than anyone else. Because none of them, not a single person tried to see this immense development within her. Aizawa was everything she needed in a person for each moment, in their own embrace and on the field training as a teacher.

_.. Thank you.. I think I can do it now. _

Bakugou glared at her as she stood tall, not at all intimated by what she offered. The next phase was set, focusing on him as she clasped her hands together for the final blow. Certain she'd win. Dashing towards him full speed, listening to the shouts in the crowd with all eyes on the stones falling down in amazement. In a sense it didn't matter if she won or not. Ochako had done something she never thought possible, feeling as though in some way she went further than Deku. Finally giving credit to herself on a job well done without relying on anyone's help.

In the blink of an eye, it was shattered. Thrown back across the ground as he set off an extreme explosion beyond comprehension.

Screams of the crowd flooded her senses as her ears rang, trying to adjust to the scene before them. Laying sprawled out on her stomach unable to move as his form became blurry.

Her parents came to mind, their smiles. Kind words complimenting her while they sat around a table as a family one of the last times she could remember and had taken for granite. Their warm embrace, holding her as they exited the playground. Her mother's hot dinner. Her father's large arms tossing her into the air while she giggled. Then suddenly, it settled on him. Aizawa, leaning back in his chair with the light from the lamp on his desk illuminating them. Her head nuzzled under his chin, ignoring the complaints under his breath while he struggled to reach over to grade papers, yet still, allowing her to nap on him.

"D-Daddy…," she muttered, losing consciousness.

For the first time, Mic was utterly speechless. Frozen in place looking down at the girls lifeless form, glancing at Aizawa who didn't share the same reaction. Only giving a strong look, both watching as they carried her away on the medial stretcher. This wasn't anticipated in any way. From first sight she seemed so weak, a short and small little girl that had no drive. A smile so easily wavered by cold words. There were plenty of kids that attended this school in the same way. And it was the perfect lesson learned not to judge a book by its cover.

"I don't know what to say," he uttered, giving out a sigh.

"Good. Keep it that way," Aizawa added smugly, glad that she did what was needed and shown everyone true colors.

He stood, leaving Mic alone in the box to go and see her in recovery. A little part was thrilled to see her now, something that never really happened often regardless of what they were doing. But what could he say, he was truly proud of the fight out there. And she deserved to be told.

He felt a little bad for a bit concluding that she'd let him get to her. Asking himself if he had been too harsh. Mic was to blame mostly for adding to those thoughts, questioning is it really was that bad or not. Ochako overcame, choosing to rise up to the challenge.

The patter of feet made him groan, knowing who followed behind of course. Hurrying to catch up by his side, though Mic held slight concern on his face.

"Why are you coming," he grumbled, not slowing down.

"Because I'm curious if she's okay, duh!"

"She's not your concern."

Mic hadn't added anything further, only quietly following along close to his side. They moved past people catching a break while the other contestants readied, walking past to the food stands in anticipation of the next match. Comments about Ochako was heard throughout them as he smiled slightly, glad to see she was receiving recognition in a positive light.

Through the hoards he caught sight of the other faculty members, ducking down with Mic in tow to blend in not to be noticed and sent back to the box with All Might. Surely they were pushing luck hiding from sight after getting two reprimands from the principal. Though Aizawa didn't care much right now to worry about it. They'd deal later.

Approaching the doors to the infirmary within the arena, Recovery Girl was just exiting. Halting in place to sneak by a hallway for the little woman to leave, having the room to themselves unguarded from prying ears. Actions like this reminded him of younger days with his friend, immature disregard of the consequences.

"I think she's gone," Mic tried to whisper, his quirk quivering out in nervousness.

Aizawa cringed, glaring at the siren behind him. Mic clamped his mouth shut.

They went on, quickly entering the room and shutting the door.

Ochako sat on the edge of the bed, eyes widened at the two men, flicking between each of them. "Uh..Hello," she said shyly.

Catching Mic's attention as he whipped around, that same gracious grin plastered on his face with he approaching first, disregarding Aizawa.

He stalked up before her, studying each part of her face while she shrank down. Mic was so much taller than Aizawa that it was intimidating, towering over her sitting form expecting a loud voice to fly out at any moment.

In return Aizawa finished listening in, annoyed at the weird way Mic presented himself. Knowing damn well the strange things running through that man's mind. It'd probably be enough to scare the poor girl off, since any sane person wouldn't deal with it. For a social person he truly was awkward.

"Stop it," he snapped, pushing past Mic to try and block his view for a moment.

Ochako sat there watching as Aizawa came beside her, a soft expression on his face as he looked at her. "Is something wrong?," she asked, trying to understand why they were acting so odd.

"No lover boy just came to check on you!," Mic cheered, causing both of them to cringe at the sound. Hands flying up to catch his mouth.

"Don't mind him," he added, sitting down next to her. Placing a hand on her lower back.

She stilled immediately, panic flooded her face at the actions in front of Mic with the words he spoke. It all made sense now, that inappropriate sentence he shouted in the intercom that many heard. The sly face the blond was giving them. The secret was out to at least one.

"He.. Knows?," she whispered, gawking at them both.

Mic squatted down resting his chin in the palm of his hands, grinning wildly at her. Like she was an exquisite piece of art. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"You two looked so cute in the classroom," he teased, causing a blush to rise upon her cheeks.

Suddenly feeling uneasy, her breath hitched. Trying not to hyperventilate thinking to all the many times he could be recalling. There was plenty, but the idea of someone seeing them be intimate in a place that was meant to be a safe haven made her heartbeat rapid. Feeling dizzy, gripping Aizawa's arm for dear life as she leaned into him more. Giving a mortified look at the man below her.

"That's enough," he snapped, his hand holding her back more firmly.

Ochako felt like she couldn't speak, her mind blank with no words coming to mind in how she could explain any version of her side. Or if Mic even expected that from her. All the pieces fit from recent days, not like she had bothered to ask Aizawa what their violent fight was about the one day in front of the class. Sensing it wasn't her business. Was she what caused it? To what extent did he know as well? The man was known for being devious.

"Uraraka," he called, squeezing her back for a second to snap her out of it.

Her eyes whipped to him bewildered, almost jumping back from his touch like normally, it being wrong to do in front of someone else. She felt a little scared at the pair of eyes watching her, scooting away from his hold. There was too much to mull over right now.

"It's alright. Mic's not gunna say a word."

"That's.. Not really the problem..," she added, hugging herself not wanting to meet his gaze.

Aizawa scowled at Mic who smiled sheepishly, knowing he had offended the girl with his presence. Sure she'd have to know eventually, but he didn't feel like arguing with the blond to stay behind.

So he sighed, rising once more to give her space.

"I just wanted to tell you that I saw everything," he began, noticing her begin to nibble on her bottom lip with her eyes on the floor.

"And that I've never been more proud."

Slowly she raised her head, a concerned look with lips parted meeting his cool expression. Trying not to stress her further than what she already was.

It was sincere, a heartfelt moment of words she hoped to hear for so long leaving his lips that sent butterflies in her stomach.

Mic glanced back and forth, grinning hard at the sweet exchange. It was something out of a book he'd read, pairing two favorite characters together at the climax of the story when they would finally accept what it was they had. Grateful as well that they focused on one another, ignoring him, trying to be completely well behaved.

She quivered, a shaky breath released. His silence told her more than what he had verbally, a mental trick only both of them could do to one another. Communication without sentences as they read each other like pages in the small room.

Mic stood, drawing their attention and putting an end to the moment. "Welp! We should get going!," he added cheerfully, giving her a small wink.

She blushed a little, turning back to Shouta.

"I'll see you later," Aizawa said lastly as he followed suit with the other teacher, growling as the man cuddled against him linking arms together once he got close enough.

"I told you she'd be fine! No need to freak out!," Mic exclaimed with dramatic effect, purposely enough for her to hear, looking over his shoulder to see the reaction.

"Why can't you ever stop talking?"

oo


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Daybreak of the following two days had finally came from the minor vacation they had all taken from the events at the sports festival, with the last time she had seen him being in homeroom. Letting them all know they didn't have to return to slightly recover before school commenced in its usual session.

Though not many went home yet, a few stayed behind preferably to get ready within the dorms for the nightly dance the faculty decided to greet them with for a job well done, earning a bit of fun. It felt well deserved enough at least.

Ochako remained in the dark of her room, lying in the sheets staring at the wall. Reviewing everything that had happened recently. Mainly her thoughts wandered to Present Mic and his knowledge of their shared secret. Still feeling a little uneasy about the fact that he had seen them somehow, but also grateful that Aizawa didn't intentionally let it slip. Which was why she hadn't chosen to stay behind since, too frightened about getting caught.

Surely the man had great loyalty to their teacher, a long term friendship that bordered many things she had no idea of. Badly she'd like to know more about his past in general but would always coward away when the topic arose since Aizawa wasn't exactly an open book, regardless of what they had done together.

It wasn't like it mattered much in general. More or less had it run so deep that she was also included in that same respect? Extending down to her, or would he become a foe?, an obstacle having to earn it?

Those mocking words he said, referring to them as 'cute' made her face blush, pulling the blankets over her face to block it out, not exactly wanting to know what it was that he saw specifically.

The only thing that caused a bit of a distraction was receiving acknowledgment from Shouta, taking time from his busy schedule just to go see and tell her that. The shock of him daring to show anything within daylight hours, surrounded by hoards of people. Followed by a small act of intimacy in front of the only other person he dared let into his life.

She tried not to jump to conclusions, making it out to be more than what it was. But she couldn't stop smiling when recalling it, dropping that piece of guard just for her sake regardless of Mic's presence.

Outside the other girls that did stay behind were stalking throughout the halls, obviously excited for the night due to the noise they were making. Running back and forth to the girls bathrooms, to each others bedrooms, and back to their own sharing makeup and other accessories. Ochako felt a little bad for not going indulge with them, but she had so much going on inside that she couldn't put on a fake face just yet. This was the first time since that she got to be alone, tuning out the world just for a fleeting moment and taking a break from social interactions. Tired of those who asked if she was alright from the battle with Bakugou.

A vibration from her phone jolted her up, leaning over the mattress to catch the phone call in time.

Displayed on the screen was her father as her eyes widened, quick to answer it.

"Hey daddy," she said happily, glad to finally hear from one of her parents.

"Uraraka! Oh my baby I'm so sorry I haven't called sooner to tell you just how proud I am!"

Her smile widened, sitting completely up now.

"Did you guys see me?"

"Yes! I definitely did, you did amazing out there! Why haven't you come home yet to celebrate?"

Ochako paused, careful as to what to say. She didn't hate her parents for wanting to end their marriage, being that it wasn't her business or place really. Things just seemed awkward as of now, nor did her heart want to face that reality more than it already did after the last time she was home.

"Well theres a dance tonight at school so I figured to get ready here, you know my stuffs all here and all.."

He chuckled a little in response. "Oh yea? Any cute boys you going with?"

Her face lit up, flustered at the idea of it. Not once had it occurred to her how either would feel if her parents ever dared find out about Aizawa. How it would go down and the anger presented reasonably from both parents. They'd have a heart attack. This was also the first genuine secret of her life that she had ever kept from them, most of the time over sharing every bit and detail. She pictured a humorous bit of bringing him home in the future, being as when he and All Might came to her house to propose the idea of dorms, their secret affair was already in the happening.

"Uh, not really. I'm just gunna go alone with my friends," she lied. Well, not entirely a lie. Aizawa would also be there, just clearly not as a date.

"What!? My gorgeous daughter wasn't asked!? Those boys are fools!," he teased, she in turn letting out a shaky laugh.

"Well I've gotta go Daddy. It's the middle of the day and i haven't even started getting ready."

She wanted to ask about her mother, how she fared watching their daughter on the big screen. Surely she must have, unless due to the deep depression it was forgotten.

They told goodbyes before hanging up, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. Life was not only cruel, but a not so funny comedian as well. A strange reminder of she and his age gap that she chose not to pay mind to often. Not that it disturbed her personally, but to another it very much would.

Skimming her eyes across the room, the bags from her previous shopping trip still lay against the floor untouched. Hopefully nothing was too wrinkled, not bothering to check since. In truth she didn't really feel up for tonight, emotionally worn down to have to deal with a gathering of such proportions. Acting unusually polite, making certain not to spill anything on herself which she had a habit of doing. Maybe she just wouldn't touch anything while she was there.

A knock was heard at the door as she hollered for them to come in.

Mina threw the door open immediately, hands on hips with a toothy grin as she paraded inside. Clad in her dress and heels, doing a model spin for her, then waiting for applause.

"Why are you dressed now? It doesn't start for a few hours," Ochako teased, earning a pout from the pink girl who looked her up and down.

"You look like crap Ochako. Have you been sleeping all day?"

She looked down at herself in the pajamas, Aizawa's oversized black sweatshirt and baggy bottoms. Honestly she hadn't gotten out of bed yet aside from using the bathroom and brushing her teeth. Didn't even bother to brush her hair yet.

Her eyes glanced in the wall mirror, taking in the pale complexion and disheveled appearance. Yep, it was concluded. She was becoming him. Black wasn't the usual color either.

Sheepishly she scratched the back of her head, "Yea I have. Just tired I guess."

Mina's jaw dropped, closing the door. "You're tired!? We've got stuff to do today girl, important stuff!"

"You're more enthusiastic about a dance than you were for the tournament," Ochako added, watching as she slipped her heels off to begin rummaging around the room. Digging in dresser drawers to locate her facial applications.

"Duh, anything when it comes to being pretty. More eyes need to be on me tonight than that day!"

Ochako grinned nervously, internally laughing at what the girl considered important in life. Only a few minutes passed and already she was beginning to feel a little better with her friends presence, being a much needed distraction. Considering if she should confide to her what was going on at home or what happened in the alleyway would surely get a shocked response that Ochako hadn't said anything sooner.

But as she turned, finding a small makeup bag with a bright smile, she decided against it. Allowing to mood to stay positive.

Mina strided over to her, grabbing Ochako by the shoulders and forcing her onto the bed to sit while she hovered over. Roughly tucking strands of hair behind each ear, pulling out the first layer of what she'd do. Ochako wouldn't protest, enjoying the company.

"Take off your shirt," she said, snapping her attention with wide eyes.

"Wha-"

"I can see you've got a bra on. It's just us! I needa blend this down your neck and I don't wanna get any on the edge."

Ochako stilled for a moment, considering what she had said. This was after all the only thing personal from him that he had strangely let her have in the beginning of their affair. And only because it had rained that day, soaking through her uniform shivering in the classroom. Not like he asked for it back.

Mina grew impatient, grabbing the edge and yanking it up. Forcing Ochako to move with it, muffled complaints as she tried to fight back.

"Stop it! I'm helping!," she whined, roughly tugging it over her head in one final swoop staggering back.

Before Ochako could do anything, she gasped. Watching as Mina read the initials written on the neck tag.

"Give it back!," she yelled, reaching out to take it. But Mina was too quick, a devious smile on her face as she jumped away with it in tow.

"S.A.? Who's that!?," she asked all too eager, switching her eyes between Ochako and the name.

With a red face, she began to calm down a little. The panic leaving her face at the realization that Mina had no clue who it was. Doubting that Aizawa had even crossed her mind as a possibility. So she fidgeted in place, sitting further onto the bed.

"Ugh you still not gunna tell me!? I'm dying here!"

She tossed the shirt onto the bed near Ochako who tried to give a kind smile.

"What can I say?"

"His name," Mina sassed, kneeling down to apply the dots of concealer before blending it down onto the skin. "Gosh you have such perfect skin, I wish mine was this flawless."

"Yours is completely fine Mina."

"No talking while I do this. And nah uh, you don't even have any scars except for those bags under your eyes. We need cover that up!," she grimaced, making Ochako laugh.

oo

"Get up already! We needa start getting dressed!," Mic screamed, tugging hard on his ankle to pull him out from under the velvet red sheets. He tightened his grip on the headboard, groaning loudly at the man intruding peaceful sleep through tired lids that scowled, trying to remain closed.

"Or you can go get ready at your own house," he snapped groggy from being awoken. Face still shoved into the pillow with a bit of drool printed on it.

"No! I don't trust your opinion on what's presentable looking!"

Both their grips tightened, Mic breaking a small sweat with his face growing red. His heels unable to stay in place at the slick wooden flooring through the dress shoes. Aizawa groaned angrily, trying to kick at him to release.

"You want this the hard way!?," Mic snapped as the man won from the vice hold, and he staggered back slamming into the dresser. While Aizawa tucked the blankets around him, lulling back to sleep not even caring to glance his way.

Mic panted hard, losing daylight in the evening hours while he himself wasn't even ready yet. They as teachers also needed to be present before anyone else to make sure everything was up to par. Decor in order, putting out drinks. And readying the big surprise at the end of the night. Most of which, the theme included, were mainly his ideas being the most flashy and creative out of the faculty.

"You promised we'd use your car!"

"I never promised shit. Use your own," Aizawa mumbled, raising the blanket to cover his ears.

Yamada was steadily losing patience, tugging hard on the end of the sheet to be met with his friends hold.

"I've still gotta get together the soundtrack, come on! We're wasting time!"

"No you are!," Aizawa shouted from the bed, his back still turned. "Go get it done then!". He tightened the sheet around his head, completely covering it.

The anger flushed on his face, taking off his normal glasses and placing them into his shirt for a moment. He could hear Mic beginning to breathe heavily, footsteps backing away until it was oddly quiet.

Aizawa sighed contently, already starting to fall back asleep. Until he heard him suck in, bracing for impact.

"SHOUTAAAAAA!," the quirk echoed as he began to flail around in the sheets, noise seering through his brain while the nightstand shook, his phone falling off with the windows quaking.

Aizawa cursed, yanking them back to activate his to cancel it out. Met with Mic's fierce expression.

They glared at one another. Until Mic, never losing eye contact, grabbed the dress shirt draped over a nearby chair and threw it at him. Hissing as the hanger hit him in the face.

"GET. UP.," he commanded before turning on his heel, storming off the the bathroom.

Aizawa whined, forcing himself out of bed aggressively, tossing the shirt away from him. Yesterday they barely got a day off to go help prepare the main area of where it'd be held, having to hang banners up since Mic was too scared to climb the ladder. Working late into the night before he was eventually let home with little to no rest. It didn't matter if he slept from then into the now, late evening. There was never enough sleep to makeup for it.

Yamada returned with a brush and hair products, annoyingly pointing to the hallway, motioning for him to come now. He bit back another groan, letting him win as he sluggishly went along. Yawning loudly still rubbing his face.

Once in, he sat in a chair the blond provided, waiting for the pain. God he hated this part more than anything, the ends of the hard plastic digging into his scalp.

"You are such a shit head sometimes I swear," Mic grumbled, pulling his head back as he began to brush through the black locks. Aizawa grunted, a pained expression on his face while the man combed through it roughly. Adding sprays of conditioner through it.

"It's to make up for all the crap you do to me, OW," he snapped, trying to free himself from the grasp like a child until Mic fisted more hair. Pulling him back.

"Stop resisting! Why even have long hair if you won't care for it!?"

It was only met with another yawn, his eyes growing bored already. "Oh yea that's right, you're too lazy to get it cut," he spat, purposely yanking hard with the brush.

Before long it was finished, tying the frontal ends up into a half done bun. Mic held him by the shoulders to present the image in front of the mirror. Though Aizawa only scowled in contrast to his bright grin. "Cute!"

Then forcing him back into the room to get dressed. Laying out his attire on the bed, a long sleeved dark red dresshirt. With a solid black vest and pants. The other was already done with himself, a somewhat matching color scheme of deep purple with the same style.

"You know what she's gunna be wearing?," Mic teased, hunting at the colors.

"Nope."

It only earned a frown, wishing the bored man would sometime at least show a little enthusiasm.

Not like he wanted to chaperone to begin with, there were plenty of other members attending that could have gone in his stead. Deep down he was only going because weeks back, Uraraka had asked if he was. A clue that maybe she'd also be there and would appreciate him going as well. Promising he would give a dance at least.

He began to dress, slipping on the dress pants and shirt in agitation.

"It wouldn't kill you to look decent sometimes," Mic added.

Aizawa only scoffed, looking himself over in the mirror attached to the dresser in his bedroom. It was ridiculous in his opinion, being a pro hero and having to adorn something of this caliber to a Goddamn school dance. He didn't even attend the one they held when he was their age.

"Decent would be my jumpsuit. Not itchy, and comfortable," he said, tugging on the collar while scratching the side of his neck.

"Stop it! It's supposed to be that way!," Mic grabbed the tie on the edge of the bed, making his way to move it under the rim, making sure it was firmly in place in the front. "I think it's about time you learn to do this yourself."

"Why? I only wear shit like this when You make me."

oo

Nighttime had almost fallen, the evening dusk settling as she tried to calm herself. Staring in the reflection feeling uneasy. Her puffy ends meeting halfway up her thigh not too revealing, though she resorted to adding black leggings for extra coverage. Not like the top portion shown any skin either.

It felt absolutely out of place, never before wearing something like this. A luxurious sense telling her to give him the rest of his cash back no matter what, even if he'd deny it.

Ochako smoothed down the skirt, trying to control her breathing. She didn't want to go out around the others like this. Just normal clothes would do fine. Nor could she handle the thought of him seeing her, wanting to die right now. It wasn't too late to skip surely, but the only thing tying her there was the fact that she couldn't return the dress or shoes having lost the recite apparently.

Her bangs held her face, curling inward at the bottoms with the other half in a bun that Mina added for 'special effect'. Now she was alone in her dorm room. Trying to talk herself into it best she could.

"You can do this. It's just one night. It'll be fine."

The door busted open, Mina and Tysu coming in smiling brightly. "See look how pretty our darling is!?," she teased, snaking an arm in Ochako's, ignoring the protest she gave. Not yet ready to go.

"It's late enough and the lights outside the school are on. It's time girl~"

Forcing her out of the bedroom, Tysu closed the door as they made way through the hallways. Mina giving cute poses to the few boys that whistled at their appearance. Tokoyami bowed to Tysu before whisking her off, leaving her to stand awkwardly alone in the corner of the dorm main room filled with the other students.

Ochako gawked slightly at how amazing the other girls looked. Momo was the most exquisite of them she noted, feeling thrown off at her plain choice of a dress. Then again it's not like she wanted anything too flashy recalling.

A finger tapped her shoulder as she turned around, Deku standing behind her smiling bright. "You look so nice Uraraka," he complimented, causing a small blush.

"Thanks Deku, Y-You too."

"Where's your date?"

A small bit of panic flooded her eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

"He couldn't make it," she lied, with him nodding in understanding. Thankfully the boy didn't appear to be upset at all about being rejected, ever so kind had he always been with that usual, warm atmosphere.

The front part of the students caught everyone's attention, cheering on as they began to leave out the front door to their own accord.

"Guess we should get going."

"Yea guess so," she added, walking alongside him to the exit.

They walked together in silence, watching as Mina and Kirishima laughed together. Bakugou screaming at anyone that got too close so they wouldn't step on his shoes. The lamps that filled the pathway had many colorful streamers flowing with a gentle breeze, crickets beginning to emerge as the sun had completely gone down. They saw the other class dorms heading that way as well while class 1-A obviously led the lead.

Past the field way in the distance her eyes skimmed the parking lot with headlights catching her attention. The engine turning off on the solid black car as the two men stepped out. Her breath hitched at the sight of Aizawa, unable to hear what he was screaming at Mic about with an angry face until they disappeared, drowned out in the crowd of students passing by.

Once inside she broke free from the crowd, in search of a spot not as packed. The round tables were spread out already getting claimed. The teachers all looked so nice, welcoming them all in formal clothing. Midnight the best dressed of them all in a not so appropriate, tight dress, as she made way to them all. Arms stretched out to greet them.

Yes, definitely out of place. Never going to something like this before, not even in middle school had it been this flashy. Feeling out of place in contrast to the other girls there. She watched Deku from afar as he was looking around, probably searching for her. So she began further and made way against one of the walls, leaning away from the bright lights to hide.

The two large gym doors busted open, Mic entering first dragging Aizawa by the forearm with a vibrant grin on his face. Giving a musical bow to the other faculty members that cheered for them, shouting compliments at the dress wear as he dragged them over to greet everyone.

She stared at him in awe, never before seeing Aizawa looking so nice and clean cut before in similarity to Mic now. Though he hadn't noticed her yet, now across the entire room. Immediately taking a seat at a far end table, same as she, shrouded dimly from eyes view. With Mic climbing the stage to set the music in motion, announcing to the audience in the microphone his apologies for being late. A ring of laughter sounding out at his humorous rants.

From then she could make out Midnight walking up to the table, taking a seat beside him. A churning feeling in her stomach at the beautiful woman who's breast were nearly exposed, leaning over the table whispering things to him. Then pouring each what appeared to be wine in two glasses, that he had taken.

Sometimes it made Ochako so insecure to wonder what a man of his caliber wanted with someone like her when he could easily have a woman like Midnight. Who's figure knew no bounds, a strong personality to match with it that she couldn't even think to compete with. The woman was also super successful, and upon her records that surely he went over, it was known that Ochako didn't come from anything exciting. There was absolutely nothing about her that stood out, clasping her hands behind her back.

She jumped slightly as Deku suddenly appeared, a little out of breath. "There you are Uraraka! You disappeared!"

She gave a nervous smile, tearing her eyes away from Aizawa's table. "I'm sorry. Crowds kinda freak me out."

He took a place beside her, leaning on the wall while she watched him carefully. Though smiling he seemed deep in thought, a serious facade trying to creep out.

"So Deku where's your date?"

He gave a small laugh, closing his eyes. "Don't have one. I did have someone in mind but she shut me down. Even though.. She's alone here tonight."

He looked over at her with a bit of passion filling his irises, offering a warm smile. It made her shuffle uncomfortably, trying to break the contact to look elsewhere. Through the crowd the other boys within their class watched them, mainly Bakugou who chugged down his glass for some reason glaring at her.

"Uraraka," he began, drawing her attention back. "I know you turned me down, but do you think I can have a dance sometime?"

She began to nibble on her lip nervously, anxious for what to say. Really not wanting to agree, but also not wanting to hurt the boys feelings more than what he choose to lead himself onto. There was no reason to unveil the answer as to why, being no one's business.

Sitting by the table, Aizawa watched her every move. Noticing her the second they entered, though chose to give distance. Choosing the farthest table to study her, wondering why she wasn't accepting the boys clear offer. At least allowing herself sometime to enjoy the night, hopefully not turning it down for his sake. That'd only annoy him. Taking a hard swig of the wine, ignoring Midnight's complaints for drinking so fast.

Mic finally joined them, wary of the glare the man had on his face staring at Ochako from across the room. His eyes followed the spot, settling on her. And next to, a male classmate.

He only sighed, taking a seat across from him. Though they couldn't talk right now with the woman in ears range. Thinking back, he wasn't even sure if Aizawa had ever felt jealousy before in his life. Being as there wasn't much he did care about, and no female ever present in his life that he gave a shit about. An ugly feeling he knew all too well.

"So you boys owe me an explanation over that comment you made in the commentary box," she teased, pointing an accusing finger at Mic with the glass in her hands.

Both shot each other a look as Mic swallowed hard, trying to find an excuse.

"Mind your business," Aizawa cut in, still not looking away as he took another large swig.

Midnight pouted, "Oh come on! Don't be like that!" her eyes trailed to Mic while he grinned embarrassed.

"We were just joking around and I forgot the mic was on!" He began to sweat, feeling her gaze intensify. Midnight had never been one to trick easily and this was only the first wave of having to deal with questions, the next while being spent on guard from her idling eyes, watching every move or word they say to piece of pieces together.

Aizawa poured another glass, already finished the first one and emptying out the bottle. She gasped angrily, swiping it from his hand. "It's so early in the night and you're already gunna finish off My stash!? Now I've gotta get more!," she snapped, pushing the chair back with aggression before leaving. Off to her vehicle to surely grab another bottle.

They watched her until she got far enough away before Mic faced him, giving a wicked smile.

"Nice work!"

"Thanks," he already began to drink once more.

Ochako tried not to look at him yet, cautious of what the next word would be. But a savior in a strange form appeared to add fuel to the fire. Both looking up as Bakugou approached, pushing other guests out of his way. She shrank back against the wall.

"Uraraka," he snapped, glaring at Deku for a moment. "This nerd asked you to dance?"

She slowly nodded, looking over him confused.

He extended a hand out to her, hugging herself away from his touch as Deku gasped.

"What the hell Kacchan!"

"Only because you want to, so I'll show you how a man does it."

Panic flooded her face, trying to scoot away from both boys, really not wanting much to do with either of them. Watching in the background as Kirishima and Kaminari cheered for dramatic effect, laughing at the scene. It was rather embarrassing until her eyes widened catching His, black ones staring back at her. As if to telepathically ask what the choice was going to be, tuning out the boys bickering. Aizawa appeared rather amused.

"Well!?," Bakugou snapped, causing her to cringe at the harshness.

Mic watched also, wheezing in laughter at the sight of her cornered like a deer in headlights with two offers thrown out there like that, and denying both. "Aren't you gunna go save her!?," he mocked, trying to control his voice.

"I don't dance," Aizawa answered, finishing off the glass.

A light bulb idea sprang to mind at that comment, a devilish smile creeping onto his lips as Aizawa raised an eyebrow at the antics. Watching as the blond stood, flicking his collar and giving him a wink before turning to her direction.

Though Aizawa grabbed the edge of his sleeve, tugging him back annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"Hm. I guess it's a good thing you said you guys weren't together right? The poor princess needs saving!"

Mic yanked his sleeve back before he could do anything, slipping past the students making his way over to her. Ochako looked past both boys in the midst of an argument, flustered at the handsome man approaching her with a sweet smile on his face. Never seeing Yamada's hair so tame and long, hanging down past his shoulder blades in civilian glasses. One would've guessed he seemed normal.

They both ceased with Bakugou's hand holding Deku's collar to threaten, gaping at the grown man who extended a hand out to her politely with the other tucked behind his back, bowing lightly.

"Hello dear! Care to dance?"

She froze, trying to make him out through the people for confirmation but Mic stood perfectly enough that he blocked the table on purpose. Mic leaned up, his voice in a hush whisper.

"You don't always need his permission you know."

Ochako stilled, fiddling with her hands for a moment to think it over as students began to look her way. It was obvious the man was challenging her past something no one else understood. And she wasn't going to break now and show fear. So hesitantly she nodded, slowly linking her fingers with his, feeling the soft fabric of his white gloves. Leaving the two boys bewildered on their own.

He led her to the very middle of the floor, immediately pressing his other hand to her lower back once there, entwining their fingers in the air as he began to sway. Slowly at first, giving the girl time to catch onto the rhythm. Her heart raced staring into his serene green eyes, conflicting with her worried ones. The students began to clear a spot, all faces on them with the faculty teasing in the distance.

"I've never danced before," she added, glancing up and down from his face to their feet.

Mic laughed softly, pulling her closer to his chest as she tensed. Leaning his lips down to the shell of her ear. "It's alright. I'm sure everyone's more focused on how wonderful you look this evening."

A hard blush rushed across her face to pull away, trying to see his face until she gasped slightly at the close proximity. Bright teeth smiling down at her amused with their noses a hair away from each other.

The jazz music picked up, tugging her other hand to follow the one already in his hold to force them around his shoulders. She felt his hands roam down to her waist with strength as she squealed, feeling him hoist her up into the air as they spun around. Her dress flowing throughout the air, exhilaration starting to form as her squeals turned to laughter. Letting go of the worry while everyone around shared in the joyous show.

Suddenly she found herself back on her feet with him spinning her around to press her back to his chest, his arms hugging her from behind as they swayed once more together.

Ochako had never danced like this before, along with the attention of the entire school watching. Each individual with a smile on their face, clapping along to the beat of their shoes moving to the music.

Mic spun her around one more time to face him, entwining their fingers with the other hand on her lower waist. "Are you ready?," he asked.

"What?," she gave a startled face causing his grin to widened, feeling their bodies go lower.

She gripped his fingers for dear life as he dipped her low, the ends of his long blond hair falling upon her face with his breath on her neck. Leaning down, nearly touching his lips to her throat. His green eyes flickered menacingly passed the students to meet the angered, stone black ones. Glaring at him from the table, having to listen to Ochako's sweet laughter mixed with the cheers of the fellow teachers and students, with Mic being the sole cause of it. Instead of he, who had never been able to cause such happiness from the girl.

Midnight appeared by his side again, popping the top off the next wine bottle with her eyes on them, giggling at Mic's antics. "Oh my look at that girl, Mic is such a sweetheart! She'll be head over heels after this!"

Aizawa immediately stood, grabbing the bottle from the table and walking past, ignoring her shouts from stealing it and slamming two metal doors open, leading into the school. He felt sick. Anger flashing over at the sight of Mic and Ochako that way, her vibrant voice, head thrown back in a fit of hysterics with his hands all over. The way he looked at him in the end blew the lid off, unable to contain the rage or sight of them any longer. Truly he wasn't mad at the girl, he was glad to see her enjoying herself. It was Mic, taunting him from afar like a child that had stolen his play thing. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Making his way up to the top of the school, he kicked in the rooftop door. Feeling the wind whip around his face, allowing strains of hair to flick his eyes.

It felt quiet aside from the base of the music that he appreciated for now. Having to get away, scared that if she saw him now, he may accidentally snap at her. Not like Hizashi wasn't correct. He did say that they weren't together. Denying every act of intimacy up until he proved a point tonight, and that being was she could easily be stolen by someone like him. A man not so cold, one more entertaining and lively, being as he never heard her laugh like that in his presence. Not full of happiness that is.

So he chugged the wine back, staggering until his back hit the railing. Not caring for the evening any longer.

Below everyone shouted compliments as Mic lifted her once more, their fingers still laced as they panted hard. Staring into each other's eyes. She looked him over, wondering if this was a ploy or not regardless of how fun it was. But he smiled sweetly at her, in return she did as well.

Until she tore away from his to look elsewhere, worry now plastered on the girls face. He turned to see what she was looking at and knew right away at the sight of the empty table.

Ochako's heart sunk, pulling completely away from him to disregard his company, stepping past to slowly walk up to the table, while the students began to go back to their social gathering.

Mic reached a hand out to her but stopped, knowing nothing he could say would make her feel better. It was his fault to begin with doing this on purpose to her a rise out of Aizawa, and succeeded. Midnight came up and yanked him back, an arm draped around his shoulders laughing as she forced him into the direction of the other teachers. Whispering to him that it was time.

Ochako stood there, staring at the empty seat with his suit jacket draped over the back of the chair. Listening to the announcements from Mic on stage, directing the students for a large surprise outside in the back track field of the school. For everyone to calmly exit and go witness what they had in store.

She could hear chants from behind with the doors being opened, a collage of footsteps and voices echoed throughout the large building as she stood there, not yet turning around. Legs wobbling, a dull expression on the dark, empty cover of the room.

Mic watched her from the stage, stepping down the stairs and leaving with the rest of the teachers, she left behind gone unnoticed. Until it was quiet. Muffled noises from outside with the door shutting behind them.

Ochako hugged herself tightly for a moment, carefully stepping up to the black jacket, gently grabbing it. Holding it close to her chest.

Her sad eyes traced the rooms for a sign of anyone, noticing it was completely empty. Taking hesitant steps up to the inner metal doors leading to the hallway as she made her way up the first flight of stairs. Glancing out the window at the students going behind the school as there were several large boxes lined up in a row on the field, that she couldn't make out.

The more that gathered down there, the faster the pace she went. Until she found herself panting, running up the flight of stairs to catch him. Wherever he was, there was only one spot throughout the facility he could smoke. Sometimes catching him leaning out the homeroom window doing so, but she knew right now he'd want privacy. To be hidden from them all.

Finally she reached the top, stopping to breath. Her lungs burned, forcing herself up to the rooftop doors, and quietly pushing them open.

There he was, leaning on the rail watching the students below gather. Taking drags from the same brand of cigarettes that he always had, that familiar smell hitting her nose.

When the door shut behind her, he turned, eyes widened at her sad form clutching onto his suit jacket, holding it close to her chest. Taking small steps up to him. Again it hit him like a ton of bricks, the very thing he had been running from prior to this act of annoyance, was her sadness. How hard it plagued both of them just to turn around and become the cause of it, not after hearing how lovely her voice had sounded below on the floor in Hizashi's arms. If anyone was to blame it was himself for not having more initiative. So he'd let it go. Wash down that anger with more alcohol whenever the hell he could, and indulge in her now. For her sake.

"Shouta," she whispered, standing there, shaking in fear of what he'd say. If he hated her now. Though he backed away from the rail leaving the wine bottle on the ground, flicking the bud off the side of the roof before walking up to her. His face unreadable.

He gently dragged the jacket from her arms, and flung outward. Draping it around her shoulders as her lips parted in surprise.

"It's cold," he said flatly, watching as she moved her arms through the long sleeves. Holding it over her chest.

He then extended a hand out to her, in a not as mannerful way Mic did. Yet getting the point across.

Ochako furrowed her brows, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

He rolled his eyes. "You wanted a dance right?"

He could see the lights shine in her eyes as she looked up at him blankly, studying if he really meant it or not.

Taking the lead he grabbed her hands and pulled them up, looping them around his neck. Placing his hands on the side of her hips as he tried to sway with her.

But they were not as graceful or skilled, neither having the experience, stumbling into one another while he cursed. Trying to balance good with her shorter body. She watched as he stared down at their shoes, moving in a horrible fashion not to bump into one another.

"Fuck," he cursed louder before shooting up to look at her as a warm smile etched onto her face through the watery eyes. Aizawa quickly glanced away, a red tint to his cheeks.

"I can't dance either," she added, closing her eyes to lean into him. He stilled for a second, giving up trying, to hug her tighter. Burying his face into the groove of her neck, inhailing the sweet scent of the perfume.

A loud boom went off causing them both to jump, looking up with the sky flooded with outstanding colors, a mixture of different sizes and crystal like stars blending in with the night sky. Below students screamed, fireworks blowing across the entire school.

"It's so pretty!," she gawked, a wide smile just like the one he had seen downstairs gracing her face.

Green and pink lights, followed by scattered bits of blue illuminated off of her skin and while she stared up at it, he had his eyes fixed solely on her. Making out every detail of her face in this hour of pure bliss that was shared just between them.

"Want a better look?," he asked, hooking his arms around her waist and lifting her above him. Her small hands flew to his shoulders for balance as she giggled to his surprise.

She stared down at him with a warm expression, tucking a strand of hair from her cheeks. Vision locked, ignoring the outside world until she slowly came down. Pressing her lips against his own, holding his face in her hands while the fireworks flew across the sky.

oo


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The quiet rooftop stayed within their company throughout the night well past late hours, the sounds of people and fireworks had long died out. Remaining simply in each other's company, Aizawa stared up at the night sky with the sleeping girl in his arms.

They sat there, him leaning on the other side against the wall that led to the door. Ochako in between his legs with her back pressed to his chest, taking soft breaths with her eyes closed while both arms wrapped around her waist. Sure to keep still for her to rest.

They weren't sure how much time passed, it went disregarded at some point. Though eventually they'd have to leave with duties to attend to at dawn. Thankfully enough no one had come up to check.

Each second spent felt boundless, the seldom opportunities to simply just be. Exist with one another without interruption from the annoyance of life and its distractions that tended to pile up as of late.

A disturbed sound emitted from the girl, his eyes lazily glancing down at her to see furrowed brows. Lightly twitching her head in discomfort while mumbling something incoherent. Fingernails digging into his hand for a moment as she moved once more.

Carefully his hold tightened around, pulling her into him closer while he leaned down. Nuzzling his nose into her neck to administer soft kisses. Her body stilled though the pained expression remained, whimpering out from the visions in her mind.

"Uraraka," he whispered softly, causing her head to instinctively turn in the voice's direction, brows undoing themselves.

While he kissed further down, trying not to wake her just yet with a soft sigh coming past her parted lips. Relaxing in his arms. Aizawa wondered if she always had trouble sleeping like this, though not as intense of night terrors as he, waking up in a drenched sweat unable to breath. Scanning the room for unidentifiable intruders in the shadows. Along with that, they weren't so easily soothed.

His eyes skimmed down to the dress she had picked for the evening, laughing internally at how good of a guess the girl made by the color scheme, matching his own with a deep red. Black mixed in, indefinite contrast to the usual bright colors she preferred. It was a little flattering in a sense, staring at her with a bit of a gothic appearance from afar. In a way he should've complimented the choice, noting there was still time.

Tracing the outer material of ruffles that raked past her sides, down to the end of her skirt with one hand, noticing the black leggings underneath that protected her. Smirking to himself, knowing damn well she'd scream if he tore it in any way. Despite that it was easily replaceable.

Slipping under the skirt, he slid through the ruffles to reach that certain area. With his other hand creeping up to cup her breast through the fabric. Lightly applying pressure, causing her to stir a little. An own egotistical way of revenge for waking him the other night.

She sighed softly once more as his fingers rubbed her through the leggings, moving her head once more to face him though not yet awake. Kissing the side of her neck harder, lips trailing back up to nip beneath her ear.

Aizawa could feel her breathing quicken with her heart racing under the hand on her chest.

He applied more pressure, circling his fingertips around while her legs began to quiver. Gasping softly, unsure if Ochako was awake yet or not. So he pulled them back, rummaging through the ruffles to find the end of her leggings while he slipped his hand underneath. Feeling her writhe under them at the contact, her back arching against him. Though he held her firmly by the breast, not letting her go to feel every movement, each pleasured cry.

Sliding his fingers around to coat them in the slick feel. Ochako's eyes fluttered open, leaning her head back against his shoulder while sighing.

"W-What are you doing?," she whimpered, one of her hands finding the silky black locks to bury them into his scalp as he sucked hard on her throat.

"Shh," he purred, unanswering as he slid a finger into her. Feeling his hair stand, knowing he activated his quirk at the sound of her crying out. His other hand went to her mouth to stifle the noises she made.

He felt her nails clawing against his head letting out a low groan, trying to compose himself before giving in, tarnishing the well suited attire borrowed from Yamada. Which wouldn't go over well if it was brought back with obvious stains.

Beneath his hand pooled a warm bit of drool, leaking out from it to slide down her chin. Noticing to pull away just enough for her to gasp for air, immediately yanking him up by the hair to force their lips together, catching each whimper she gave while inserting another into her.

Ochako's entire body writhed in pleasure, bringing his hand back down to her breast to massage more aggressively, the movement of his fingers intensed. He could feel her hips grinding against him hinting at what she truly wanted, rubbing at his hardened erection. Through his nostrils he let out a shaky breath, trying not to tremble at the contact. Basing this solely on her for the evening.

Breaking away, their mouths lingering close by as she panted, eyes half lidded, teeth sucking hard on her bottom lip. Aizawa stared at her hard, watching her reaction as he pushed deeper into her with a satisfied gasp radiating.

"P-Please," she pleaded, grinding against him once more.

"Not tonight," he whispered, sweetly pressing his lips back to her, listening to a whine of protest.

Quickening the pace, he could feel her walls tightening followed by the tremendous slick feel that soaked through the leggings. Diving rougher into her just to hit that sweet spot, her smaller body shaking as thighs tried to close around his hand, begging it not to stop.

Ochako kissed him fiercely, eyes clenching - letting him swallow each moan with the stars floating her vision. Leaning back into him with such force that he hissed, the uneven cement on wall digging into his back. Though he ignored it, holding her mouth against his as she came. Breath hitched, her lips parted just enough to let out a weak sigh.

Aizawa waited for her to come back to senses, barely thrusting a few more times before sliding his coated hand out from under them. An aching feel to them from working so hard, flexing the muscles in his fingers. Also trying to ignore the throb within his pants.

Her panting ceased to regular breathing in a few minutes as her eyes opened, looking up at him warmly. "What was that for?"

"Pay back I guess you can say."

Ochako gave a slight huff, giving a quick peck on the cheek as she tried to sit up now. Their bodies lingered on the hard ground for far too long. Until her hands accidentally brushed against his lower regions while pushing off of him, listening to a sharp breath he gave. Their eyes locked, gasping to pull her hand away.

"Do you.. Want me to return the favor?"

A hard shade of red filled his face as he gaped at her, turning away in embarrassment to break eye contact. In truth he'd thought about asking many times, turning late night dreams into reality. Though it didn't seem gentlemen like with a girl like her, compared to other meaningless women.

"It'll go away," he replied shyly.

Mentally she sighed with relief, regardless of what they had done, she wasn't sure of herself in That ability. Watching as he rose to his feet, a pained expression stretching away the tight muscles. Before extending a hand to her.

The sun began to rise over the horizon, filling rooftops with a glow of light through purple clouds. Squinting their eyes at the brightness, a gentle morning breeze met it to bask in the orange hue as she pulled the suited jacket around her tighter. Watching him dig into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and the lighter. Lazily placing it within his lips, moving to lean on the railing.

The ponytail holding back his half done hair had fallen out, swaying black locks over his shoulders. A smell of cologne and smoke hit her nostrils, inhaling slightly to give a comforted smile that felt more at home than before. Unable to spend much time together lately was bothersome, but she'd try to play it off, less come across as clingy.

Yet she couldn't help but stare, standing a few feet behind him. Admiring the alluring way the black sleeved shirt held defined muscles, tightly gripping his arms, the lower half exposed from rolling them up. A reddened vest to match his vibe, all of which was done for her sake. Sure to make time at the end of the night, and carrying it on onto now. Just the two of them.

Sneakily, she slid his phone out from the jacket pocket. Fiddling with the screen that was locked, but allowed either emergency calls or a picture option, internally giggling at the cats on the lock screen background. Choosing the other, sliding her fingers over the camera icon.

"So we're at that stage now?," he mocked, the sound of his voice causing her to jump. His cold eyes boring into her at being caught with his private device.

"I-I wasn't tryna unlock it! I just...wanted a picture," she mused shyly, extending it out to him as he swiped it. Scoffing at the open camera, his eyes flickering from it, to her.

"I rarely take pictures."

"It'll just be this one teeny time! We just look so nice all dressed up!," she pleaded, clasping her hands together as if to pray.

It was hard to say no to that adorable action, knowing it had good intentions, but came with a high risk. One that surely could be played off if ever caught, like anything else they'd shared. Another step couples usually took, and it was hard to deny after what transpired earlier with Mic, that he hadn't felt a ting of possessiveness.

So he sighed, gesturing for her to come with an arm outstretched. Hearing her gleeful laugh as she skipped over to him. Twirling around to press her back to him, waiting for the lense to switch frontward.

"Don't think this will happen often. Just one time," he warned, leaning the screen up to capture them both.

Ochako smiled brightly, butterflies in her stomach at the smallest hints of him allowing her inside his personal space like this. It was sweet enough, knowing on usual terms he'd be uncomfortable. All just for her sake, the camera shuttering for one take as he pulled away. Noticing a pout on her face.

"Wait I don't know if that was a good one!," she whined, going to grab it but he pulled away, raising the phone above his head out of her reach.

"Too bad. I said one time," he snapped back, pressing the cigarette back to his lips for another drag as he glanced at the screen. A picture of the two of them upon it, his fake smile meeting her toothy one that he tried to stifle back a laugh at. Loving the way her makeup smeared around her eyes and hair completely disheveled. Not that he'd let her know, clicking the screen dark and shoving it into his pocket.

"So what are you doing today?," she asked, trying to get an idea of what he did on school days off aside from a pro's side job.

Though like expected, he answered, "Patrols," in a bored fashion. "I've actually gotta go soon to change."

"Oh…"

He looked her over, annoyed by the sad tone of voice, so quick to change emotions like that over one small answer. Knowing better than to assume a detailed explanation. "What is it?"

Ochako fiddled with her fingers nervously, half expected to get a lecture if she replied honestly. ".. I was hoping we could d-do something together sometime."

His eyes widened, near offended at the nerve to suggest an idea of that sort. Aware of the risk and how hard it'd be to cover those tracks. Mentally cursing that the more they got tangled up together, the more difficult things were turning out to be. But strangely enough, the thought wasn't half bad, knowing that eventually this would come up. Unable to bank on their secret meetings for much longer and let Ochako be satisfied with just that, also knowing she probably didn't want to go home for the next bit as often as possible.

Taking another drag before flicking it off the side of the roof, he turned to face her. Expression hard to read to try not to seem agitated.

"You know we can't do that," he added, disappointment gracing her features as he mentally cursed. Watching her head sink a little low.

Aizawa sighed hard, stepping up to her to tug on his jacket. Gesturing to get it back as her arms slowly came undone from the sleeves, once done tossing it over his shoulder.

"Tell you what," he began, catching the glint in her eyes. "I'll be around town, fairly far from here actually. Usually I don't cross paths with anyone specific. If you're by Hopper's café at around threeish, go inside. I'll be there."

Ochako's face lit up, hoping that her ears hadn't misheard the kind idea extended out from her original desire. " Really?"

"Sure. Don't you dare tell anyone, deal?"

She nodded quickly, hugging herself from another gust of breeze at the loss of warmth as he slipped the jacket on.

"Good. Now go get cleaned up in the meantime. I've got stuff to do until then, so, meet you there," he said flatly, gently pulling her elbow towards the doors to leave and part ways for the next few hours.

While he offered for her to be the first to leave standing with the door open, watching her take a few steps down the stairs, he remembered the thought from earlier.

"Uraraka," he called out, causing her to halt and turn. "You looked really nice last night."

Face flushed from the compliment still out of character, she gave a bashful smile. Hurrying to skip down the flight of stairs away from watchful eyes.

oo

The day hit the adults in a blaze of hangovers, shielding eyes from the sun's bright rays as Mic exited his car. Briefly stopping to notice the other teachers vehicles, counting just how many actually showed to clean up last night's venue, along with a certain black car that never left. Streamers, firework boxes, decor and the amp set up all needed to be discarded as of today before school resumed. With a list of paperwork on their heads due to upcoming internships to give their homeroom classes. All needed to be filed and stamped for approval.

Previously, after the dance, each had gone out for more drinks at local bars with Midnight and Snipe in tow. Half expecting for Aizawa to make an appearance, to which their wonder, had never shown nor answered his phone. Mic on the other hand had an idea of the man's whereabouts, trying to distract from the thought. And hoping he enjoyed himself because as of now, they needed help packing.

Grabbing a few empty boxes tucked into one another, he kicked the car door shut. Groaning at the throbbing headache met with today's chores. Though as he made way through the parking lot, a dark figure began wandering into it at the same time. Hands stuffed into his pockets and suit a tad dirtied, enough to make him grimace.

"Shouta!," he barked, storming up to him with a glare, similar to Aizawa's hardened one. "My suit! Why is it all messed up!?"

"It's nothing you can't get out."

They stared at one another, agitation growing more at his nonchalant attitude.

"You know you were my ride home, we came together."

"You're a grown man." Aizawa tried to end it there by moving past him, but a hand shot out, gripping him hard by the forearm.

"Where are you going!? We've got loads of crap to do today!"

"You do. I've got patrols," he snapped, yanking his arm free to stagger back, their brows creasing further the more intense the seconds ticked.

"Like hell you do! You know I'm glad to see you're doing something out of the blue with a _certain female, _but this attitude is really starting to piss me off."

"Oh yea? Go tell the others about it then, you practically love spilling my personal life out to anyone who will hear."

Mic scoffed, gripping the boxes tighter as Aizawa stepped away. Strolling down the parking lot towards his car, not bothering to add any more hurt to injury than the man already was, standing alone to work the day off.

"What about intern papers!?," he hollared, trying to somewhat convince his friend to stay for that part.

But as expected since Aizawa was always on top of things, he replied back, "Already filed on my desk."

The engine started, no more indulgence in a pointless conversation as it pulled out, swiftly curving out from the parking lot to leave Mic sulking in the gateway.

Off into the dorm outter doorway, Ochako watched the exchange while Aizawa left. Unable to listen in on what they were discussing, other than shouts and an ugly physical altercation from each other, she wondered how their friendship even faired so long with how ugly they acted sometimes. Worried if she was welcomed to pry or not, finally heaving the metal doors open with exhausted features. Feeling the weight of the world from the late night and grimy makeup asking to be taken off immediately. Heels had long dug into her feet, an ache creeping up the same as she did inside with the lights still off. Surely everyone had slept the morning off like smart students.

Ochako made it up the stairs, yawning loudly and stretching her arms above her head. Still wheeling from a wonderful night smiling to herself proudly. Later on she'd keep in mind to ask him to send her that picture as a keepsake, a memory stamp of their time together and he in some sense, as her first ever date. Those final words replaying over and over, complimenting the attire she didn't want to wear out in the first place, feeling ridiculous. But they matched perfectly, scooped up into his arms, shrouded in firework lights as their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. It was enough to make her heart flutter, carefully opening her dorm room door.

Once inside, she sighed hard. Hurrying to slip off the shoes and run towards the bathroom, ready for a hot shower and sore back muscles to happily welcome it.

But once there, turning on the light, she nearly shrieked at her appearance. Completely undone in a mess of hair and smeared mascara that seeded a deep shade of embarrassment on her face at Aizawa seeing her that way.

"Is that why he didn't let me see!? Oh my gosh I look awful!," she cried, pulling out bobby pins to rest on her lips, wincing at each tiny black rod being yanked out of knotted locks. As she cocked her head more to the side, a red mark became visible on her neck right below her ear. A nice love bite for all to see, that of course, would require more makeup to cover later before anyone saw.

The hot water hit her skin so nicely that she mulled contently, eager to sleep hard until the afternoon when she'd have to sneak away to meet up. Running lavender shampoo over the hardened, hair sprayed down parts to dig it out of place. Wincing at the pain tugging it out, ripping strands with it. All for Mina's sake, pressured to look presentable while the pinkette over killed.

To say the least the dance was more enjoyable than she would have guessed, even if the first half didn't go as planned. Deku would be granted a little of her time sometime soon for a silent apology for dipping out the way she did, regardless if they weren't there together. It was a little guilty to feel as though her friends were being neglected, but all of it would come soon enough. She was positive of it, taking a mental note that after today, they'd all have her full attention. Well, right after the internships that is. Grateful at least now they had partners to keep them company in her absence.

Conditioner combed it all out thoroughly, clenching her eyes shut under the water to help rinse off. Ochako's thoughts no matter what activity she did, had always gone to Aizawa. An unhealthy habit she was aware that she picked up lately, imagining him within any space she occupied, listening to his lectures or trying to picture what he'd say. Always piling on comebacks for later use when they were actually in person. It was the one handy thing about it, although he was clever enough to stifle it before she'd win with a touch to distract. Smoothening his own ego in the process. His constant teasing and physical touches to work together was the perfect combination to catch her off guard every single time.

The dorm was quiet in the halls outside the door, not a single linger off footsteps was heard as she exited the shower. Roughly rubbing the towel throughout her hair and pulling his sweatshirt back over that needed a washing by now. But she couldn't help but keep it close by, inhaling his familiar scent that still lingered on her sheets as she sneaked into bed.

oo

"Got it Tsukauchi. Yes I know, it's headed this way," he replied over the phone before hanging up, lazily waiting in the middle of the unbusy street for an oncoming villian who had slipped past police custody momentarily. Not that it was a major threat, a minor gang banger easy to toss around and handle before the cops showed up to disrupt their daily plans. And quick to take care of it before Ochako arrived in the vicinity, truthfully he was growing bored waiting around anyways.

The afternoon set in sooner than expected, with anticipation growing, knowing that he'd see her once again. Twice in one day was saying a lot in a sense, to make time for someone like this was unheard of in his agenda, careful to like personal space a bit too much. But what could he say, the girl was inching further into his consciousness more than he'd like to admit with her bright smile being the first thing he wanted to see in the morning. And the same, into the nights together.

This place specifically chosen was definitely crossing boundaries, being as not even Mic was aware of this casual hangout nor these group of recovered villains that ran the place. He could recall being present when the idea was sprang up years back with mediocre blueprints, not knowing one day it'd actually come true. And they left a spot just for him, with the usual solid black no sugar coffee waiting on the house. It was a dangerous position to not only invite her out in public, though they'd play it off like it was a coincidence, but to this exact Cafe was a daring move. Simply put these individuals were distinctive in his life.

A wolf like villan ran out from the corner in an instant, howling at the high sky while trampling down the street. It's thick claws echoing off the concrete as he went unnoticed so far in its conquest. Aizawa could only scowl to himself at its pathetic display, barely putting up much of a thought in flight it seemed, like an amateur move.

And in one swift motion the second it came under a street lamp, a yelp rang out. Wrapped up in a wad in the threshold of the capture scarf, hoisted into the air. Thrashing against the confines.

The police were already on the scene not far off, blue and red lights shining off the metal shingles of the buildings they passed with sirens screeching to a halt. Running out from their vehicles to access the situation at hand while he pulled out his phone and a single cigarette, slowly walking off to lean on the outside of the Cafe. Skimming through his screen to see if she'd called or messaged yet.

Though nothing greeted the notifications, growing in an agitated for having to wait like this. Kamachi opened the glass doors once the villan was dealt with by the police, sure to have Aizawa back the large mantis up that he wasn't a bad guy before peeking his head out the door, noticing the man's bad demeanor.

"You gonna come inside yet? You've been pacing the street for an hour now," he asked, noticing the way Aizawa twitched one of his legs in partial anxiety, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Not yet."

"Waiting on someone?"

Aizawa flashed him an annoyed expression, signaling to be left alone. The sound of cats meowing could be heard from inside, followed by the scent of freshly brewed tea, herbs and coffee beans. A pleasant feel to the place from his tired body, wishing for the day to end so that he could sleep.

The door closed, giving into his unspoken wishes as he sighed. Burying the phone into his pockets while taking a final drag, flicking it onto the ground.

"It's not nice to litter like that all the time," a female voice sang as his head whipped around. Eyes widened to see her, finally showing up in casual clothing. Smiling brightly with a purse in hand, hair tied up in a bun.

"You're late," he snapped, gesturing at the time now being 4pm. A whole hour later than instructed.

"But you still waited for me," Ochako teased, giving him a coy wink.

Aizawa scoffed, waving the police off while the villan was taken into the back seat of the patrol car.

"I had trouble finding this place but I had a hunch those sirens would lead me to you."

"So you admit to going against my rules and running towards the danger?"

Her cheeks puffed nervously, fidgeting with the strap of her purse to think of a way to reply before the glass door flew back open. Heart dropping in fear at the sight of the large beast grinning in the doorway that leaned down to her face level, swallowing a scream.

"Easerhead is this your girlfriend!?," Ikajiro asked gleefully, examining her head to toe as she shuffled back a little to give space, trying her best not to seem rude.

"A student I just so happened to run into," he quickly added, stepping around for the man to move and gently grabbing her by the wrist. "Go grab us coffee. We'll stay for a bit."

Ikajiro nodded, holding the door open while Aizawa led her inside. Ochako gave a sheepish smile at the kind fellow as she entered, the smell of the inside flooded her senses. Along with cats scurrying around her feet, trying not to step on them. It was very spacious, a tall ceiling and widen booths along the walls with a good view of the outside. Not that there was much to see, but still nice. Half lidded lamps and an open viewing crease in the wall to see the cooks on the other side, who also waved to her. It's bug-like body sending shivers down her spine as she waved back.

"Don't stare," he whispered, snapping her back to him.

"I'm sorry."

They sat far off away from the prying ears of the employees, with the both of them being the only two customers inside. Cats hopped table to table, rubbing on the bottoms of chairs and clawing thick carpeted wooden planks that she assumed had been built just for them.

"W-What is this place?," she asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion at the strange scenery.

"An old hangout. I've been coming here long before you even attended U.A."

"So those are your friends? The guys back there?"

Ikajiro appeared with two cups, politely placing them down to each. The liquid solid back enough to make her grimace, hurrying to grab sugar on the side of the table in contrast to his taste buds already taking sips at the bitter coffee. Aizawa nodded to him, waiting for the man to leave.

"You can say that."

She fiddled with the side of the cup, running her fingertips over the smooth surface. A small kitten came up under the table, nuzzling the side of her leg, earning a giggle. "I'm sorry if I was rude. They just look.."

"Scary?," he added, taking another sip. Black eyes boring into hers, making her grow nervous. "Don't be sorry. They get that alot. Bad mutation over a case we handled years back."

"That's terrible!"

Aizawa shrugged, reaching down to pick the kitten up. It's cry ringing out as he smiled softly down at it, scratching behind the ears. Ochako watched him in awe, that content face that was rarely seen in front of most giving goosebumps.

Though he glanced up at her, shooting a scowl. "What?"

"N-Nothing!," she stampered, lifting the cup for a small sip. "I just don't see you smile often… I like it."

The kitten curled onto the rest of the scarf, its toes digging into the material to need a comfortable spot beside his neck, biting at the edge of his goggles. "I like cats."

Recalling the background on his phone, she held back a laugh while enjoying the fact that he gave an open comment about himself. An odd thing to associate him with of all things, yet they could be comparable. Like an alleycat, tattered and worn from street brawls. Always sleeping and lounging around everywhere. Quick to hiss.

"Is it because you're just like them?," she mused, giggling at the annoyed look on his face.

Nevertheless the idea brought up old wounds from the first encounter with a cat ever. Giving time to get over even being able to look at them, let alone tolerate one touching him or stepping foot into this place. It was difficult at first, but now Aizawa found that it was rather nice to help heal a hole in his chest that had long been ignored.

"It's a long and old story."

Ochako leaned further onto the table, cupping her face into her hands in wonder. "Can I know it?"

In return he hummed lightly with a small smile on his face, scratching the side of the kittens neck as it purred. "Not yet. Maybe one day I'll tell you."

oo

Mic's scream could be heard screeching through hallways enough to shake the ceiling as crumbling bits scattered onto the flooring, the windows shook and streamers blown away with such force that the latter he stood on nearly collapsed. Midnight backed away at once, trying to call out to him to give it up. And let the rest of the faculty handle the high parts, as long as he'd make sure to discard the sound tech by himself.

Which at this point hanging onto the very top of the latter for the last few minutes in a frozen, locked fear was enough for his heart to take. Trembling per step as he came down from it, trying not to look at the floor. Aizawa said he'd do this part, not to worry about it. They'd share the load even if he didn't give a damn about the dance or to partake in it for the audience wise. But like usual as of late, it was cast aside for that girl's sake. Skipping out on the adult's fun, school work, or public hero hangouts all to spend more time behind closed doors with her, such a strong hold she must've had on his heart that Mic couldn't quite understand yet. Nor would Aizawa talk about it, stepping down from the latter finally to huff in anger.

"Where you gonna store the amp and all?," Snipe asked, offering to help out.

Mic looked back at the equipment, most that went unused thinking how much time it'd take to hoist it into his car and make several trips to bring it home. Regretting even bringing it all, but half expected for a show to be put on more than what was. It was overall lacking to his taste, shrugging in defeat.

"I'll just store most of it in my homeroom for now. Bring it home later when I feel like it."

Ending it there, he finally gathered a large amp, starting with the heaviest to get it over with. Dragging it down the stage stairs with loud thuds, heaving it up into his arms to wince at the weight. Kicking open the hallway doors that thankfully weren't crowded with students. Not that he wanted loudness ironically enough with such a hangover, storming down the halls.

It was hard work getting himself up the flight of stairs without falling backwards, then down another long set of hallways. Panting through sweat at the ache in his arms as he eventually reached his classroom. "This would've been easier if someone would've stayed behind to help as promised," he snapped at no one, placing the amp down to slide his door open to begin dragging it inside. To which from there he noted the stack of paperwork that had piled up from his irresponsibility, having to get that done tonight for the students.

How Aizawa had found the time to accomplish it all in one day was beyond him, stepping out to close the door. But before going too far down the hall, he stopped right outside his friends. A devious smirk curling the end of his lips up while slowly pulling the door open. Hurrying to survey the empty room with none around to see.

_Already filed on my desk._

Just like was said, the papers were neatly compiled together on it under the shade of a small lamp. Skimming his fingers over the first one, aware that Aizawa would have gone as far as to placing them in alphabetical order.

Mic grabbed a pen, taking the top off with his mouth as he sorted through the stack. "Ochako Uraraka," he whispered, tossing the others to the side one by one until he got to her name. On the list weren't many pro hero agencies or other offers, with a few highlighted by Aizawa's doing to silently suggest them to her, in his opinion. But Mic would make sure to foil it, poking at her curiosity as he scribbled in his hero name and agency on one of the bottom lines. Mentally laughing at himself at the brilliance.

oo

**Okay so update. This goes for all stories. The virus has pretty much ruined my life. I'm losing my home. And many other personal issues to go with it. Currently my best option is to study hard to get into school through the army, so best of luck to me if I can make it. Quite frankly from stress and studying, I'm seriously sorry to say I cannot continue Any stories. I'm really upset to have to say that but it's the reality I'm faced with, I simply don't have the mental health or time to do so. My deepest apologies for those of you that truly loved my writing. Maybe one day I'll return. But for now to truly focus, I will not come back. It hurts alot to see these stories when I pull my profile up and know that I won't ever be posting another chapter any time soon.. I hate it. But I thank you all so much for the support. I'll answer messages and if anyone comments know that I'll read it with a tearful smile. Best of life to everyone, until I come back. Goodbye.**


End file.
